Bowser Party 1
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: Eighteen characters compete across past party boards in the first ever Bowser Party, hosted by Bowser and Toad. The prize: Freedom and a wish on the Celebration Star. The penalty: A return trip to the dungeon.
1. Bowser's Big Lava Power Party

**Bowser Party 1**

**By P.T. Piranha**

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.)**_

One fine morning, Mario and all of his friends were enjoying a party. Even some of the people who were less than friendly were there. But why? Because they were all celebrating an important day.

Today was the day that the Celebration Star would come down to Mario's world and name the strongest, fastest, all-around best and grant a wish for the one who proved themselves as such. Needless to say, many were interested… until Bowser kidnapped the ones who were waiting, as well as the Celebration Star itself! Luckily, Mario and Toad were able to escape imprisonment and beat Bowser, though the Koopa King had a back-up plan.

He'd won the Celebration Star by capturing everyone, but never made a wish yet. Bowser would let everyone go free, but first they all had to win a contest for his amusement. He'd let the winner have the Celebration Star. Mario and Toad agreed, but Bowser had conditions. First of all, Toad could not play. Also, Mario and Peach could not play as well, instead being his personal prisoners for the duration of the game. Another was that three of his minions got to play as well: Koopa Kid, Boom-Boom, and Dry Bowser. If one of them wins, then Bowser wins. If Bowser wins, everyone stays prisoner, and he gets his own wish granted.

It was the only way to freedom, Mario and Toad decided, so they agreed. Toad and Mario were then left alone to discuss things. Toad would help the other prisoners win the game while Mario was kept alongside Peach. Due to the contract, Bowser would be unable to secretly make a wish on his own or anything like that. But neither could Toad or any other good guy. So it was time for the party of the century… hosted by Bowser.

…

Everyone was waiting around in a large, empty room in Bowser's castle. The newly freed prisoners were both those who opposed Bowser, were neutral, or some that even worked for him but wanted the C-Star for themselves. Then there were the three whom Bowser himself had entered into the contest. The players were:

**1. Luigi:**

"Mamamia, I hope Mario's okay…"

**2. Wario:**

"Wahaha! Who cares? Just as long as I, Wario, get the Celebration Star! All the treasure in the world will belong to Wario!"

**3. Koopa Troopa:**

"I dunno… I was kind of hoping to win…"

**4. Daisy:**

"Hey don't worry Luigi, Daisy's got this in the bag!"

**5. Yoshi:**

"Yoshi!"

**6. Dry Bowser:**

"Bwahaha! There's no way little munchkins like you guys could win this! That star will be Bowser's before long!"

**7. Birdo:**

"Like, why is he even working for Bowser? I mean seriously. Isn't he already Bowser?"

**8. Shy Guy:**

Shy Guy didn't have the answer to Birdo's question, so he just shrugged.

**9. Rosalina:**

"May the stars be with us through this trial…"

**10. Petey Piranha:**

"Hey, anyone seen KB around here?"

**11. Toadette:**

"Or Toad for that matter? I hope he's okay."

**12. Waluigi:**

"Waa, I can't believe I wasn't the one to beat up Bowser like Mario did!"

**13. King Boo:**

"BOO! Hahahaha!" King Boo had appeared out of nowhere, frightening Waluigi and Toadette.

**14. Dry Bones:**

"King Boo man, that was awesome."

**15. Koopa Kid:**

"Grrr! King Bowser's giving all of you a second chance, show some respect! Not that it matters, because I'll pummel you all into dust for him!"

**16. Hammer Bro.:**

"No way, I'll hammer you before you even get that far! This hammer was made in 1482 by the revered Hammer McBroski, and he-"

**17. Blooper:**

Blooper slapped his own face with a tentacle. "Can we save the hammer trivia for later?"

**18. Boom-Boom:**

"Boom-Boom getting tired of waiting! Where Bowser?"

Then at that point, Bowser and Toad walked in at last.

"All right listen up you runts! Your Awesomeness is here! And we're gonna get this game started! I didn't want it to be like this, but the contract forced Toad to be my co-host. But I'm still the one leading the Chomps around here, got it?" Bowser put his claw right in Toad's face.

"Eep! Got it!"

"Hey, stop being mean to Toad!" Toadette cried out, leading Dry Bowser to laugh.

"Yeah stop picking on her boyfriend! Haha!"

"He's my brother, you weirdo."

"Grr how was I supposed to know? You all look like little mushrooms from where I am!"

"Enough!" Bowser was getting annoyed. Here's the deal- we're gonna go back to some of the party spots from the past and play some… games. The team who does the lousiest gets to face me at the end, and send one unlucky partier back to the dungeon! Bwahaha!"

"B-But I get to help in my own way!" announced Toad. Bowser rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. My agents are totally gonna win. To the airships, everyone! Let's get this party started!"

…

**Episode 1:** Bowser's Big Lava Power Party  
**Location:** Magma Mine  
**Game:** Mario Party 9  
**Players:** Luigi, Wario, Koopa, Daisy, Yoshi, Dry Bowser, Birdo, Shy Guy, Rosalina, Petey, Toadette, Waluigi, King Boo, Dry Bones, Koopa Kid, Hammer Bro., Blooper, Boom-Boom

Everyone came out of a warp pipe and found themselves on a cliff outside of a cave. Bowser and Toad came down in Clown Copters. The standard one for Bowser, a small and spotted one for Toad.

"Bwahaha! Welcome to Magma Mine, chumps! We've got two games today, the second one will be at another location. But the first one's here! We're gonna decide who is on what team!"

Toad spoke up. "Race through the mines and get to the other side. But watch out for the enemies who might try to stop you. You'll lose time!"

"Gaah! Toad, what gives? You've ruined the surprise!"

"Bowser, it's my job to do that!"

"Grrr… fine! Whoever loses doesn't go to the dungeon, but the winners do get something that'll help them out. Now get to it already!" Bowser flew away, soon followed by Toad. The players were all left by themselves.

"Wah! We'd better hurry!" Luigi took off running, followed by Daisy.

"Hey wait up!"

"I don't wanna be left behind!" Koopa started following them, then Waluigi.

"I'm not letting Luigi beat me!"

"Come on guys, we can't let them get an advantage!" Koopa Kid started running after the others. Dry Bowser and Boom-Boom shrugged and followed him at their own pace.

"Not like this is the part that matters." Dry Bowser said aloud.

"I'm with you on this, I'm gonna enjoy it while it's still easy." King Boo said. Petey nodded.

"Yeah. Too much heat around here anyway. I mean look at Shy Guy, he must be boiling under his cloak, just _thinking_ about all the magma."

Dry Bowser, Boom-Boom, King Boo, and Petey all casually strolled into the mine, and Shy Guy scampered along after them.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried, and Birdo nodded.

"You're right honey, we gotta hurry or else this is as far as we go!"

Wario shook his head. "Hey lady, you got a magic wand! Why come you don't just warp us to the end or something?"

Rosalina lowered her head in shame. "I'm afraid Bowser reduced its powers when he captured me earlier. I can't do as much with it as I'd like."

"Waa! So in other words he's keeping you from being too powerful? That's lame. For you, that is! Wahaha! I could learn a thing from Bowser if he weren't so stupid! Now we gotta get through this mine already! Stick with me, everyone! Mines are my specialty!"

Dry Bones crossed his arms and nodded. "Challenge accepted."

Wario, Yoshi and Birdo holding hands, Rosalina, and Dry Bones were the next to enter the mine and begin the race. Hammer Bro. shook his head.

"You know, it'd be much easier to just go over the mine instead of through it. I can even break any boulders in our paths with this Hammawack 2012, right here! Ice Bully Mays pitched it once and I was the first in line! You see-"

Toadette leaned over to Blooper and whispered to him. "Let's just climb without him."

"Good call."

Toadette and Blooper started climbing as Hammer Bro. kept going on about his hammer. The turtle eventually noticed and started climbing.

"Wait for me!"

…

Luigi got up to a mine cart and opened the door, allowing Daisy in first.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you, Luigi." She pat him on the head and helped herself inside. Then Koopa came up.

"Er, mind if I join?"

"Okeydokey!"

Luigi let Koopa into the cart, and then started pushing the cart before hopping in himself. Koopa Kid and Waluigi arrived shortly after.

"Oh no, they got the only cart around here! Curses!"

"Waa, isn't there any other way?"

"We could just climb that ladder and go over the top of the mine the rest of the way."

"Forget that! Waluigi will walk on the rails! It can't be that hard!" Waluigi went forth and made good on his idea, but Koopa Kid decided to go on ahead and start attempting to go over the mine, and not through it.

Dry Bowser, King Boo, Petey, and Shy Guy caught up to everyone else. Boom-Boom was there too, but he just decided to climb the ladder without telling anyone. Three out of four of his companions were the enemy, after all.

"Great, looks like the cart's gone! Now what do we do?" King Boo complained. "… Well of course Petey and I could just fly, but what about the rest of us?"

"Hey I'm not on your side, okay?" Dry Bowser reminded King Boo.

"Oh come on Dry Bowser, we know you think you're better than Bowser. You wouldn't lower yourself to working for him." said Petey. Dry Bowser contemplated this.

"… You know what, you're right! If I get the Celebration Star, I'll overthrow Bowser! Thanks for the idea, guys. I'll give you a castle or something in my new rule. … But if Bowser asks, I'm still one of his inserts. I'll wait for the right time."

Shy Guy hopped up and down.

"Well there's a ladder over there, you and Dry Bowser could climb out and go over the mine instead, I guess."

"Ha! I survived lava once, and now that I'm all bones, I can do it again! Later, suckers!" Dry Bowser jumped down into the magma and started marching ahead.

King Boo and Petey shrugged and started flying in their respective methods. Shy Guy was left to go outside, though. King Boo and Petey then passed Waluigi.

"Waa! Everybody's cheating but me!"

…

Outside, Koopa Kid popped his head out from the hole in time to see Toadette and Blooper.

"So I'm not the only one taking this route? Rats, now I really gotta book it!" Koopa Kid started running off. Boom-Boom came out of the hole as well.

"Boom-Boom miss outside air. He no like cave."

Toadette shrugged. "Want to walk with us?"

Then it was Boom-Boom's turn to shrug. "Boom-Boom no see why not." Then Shy Guy came out. Toadette, Blooper, Boom-Boom and Shy Guy all continued their journey.

"Hey wait up!" Hammer Bro. was still catching up to them.

…

Luigi, Daisy, and Koopa's cart went up a wall on the tracks that were going at a 90 degree angle and kept cruising for a while, but eventually stopped at a sign. Toad flew down.

"Okay guys, you've got to decide which way to go from here. And… I'd hurry if I were you, Bowser set off a bomb under the magma that'll cause the magma to rise!"

Toad flew away, leaving the three nervous.

"I say we go…" Luigi and Daisy started before respectively picking different options.

"Left!"

"Right!"

They realized their disagreement. "… Luigi, we go right."

"… Yes, dear."

"I dunno, can't we go le-" Koopa was interrupted, though.

"Right it is!" The cart went right.

…

Wario, Yoshi, Birdo, and Dry Bones were walking on the rails right behind Waluigi.

"Stupid Bowser only putting in one cart! … I should try that." Wario decided.

Rosalina was no longer with them, she had flown ahead and actually caught up with Petey and King Boo.

"Whoa… gaaaah!" Dry Bones was walking on the elevated part of the rail but lost balance and fell into the magma.

"Oh no! Like, Dry Bones fell to his death! Why couldn't have, like, been Waluigi instead?"

"HEY!"

Yoshi pat Birdo on the shoulder and pointed down to the lava, as if telling her to look down. Birdo did so.

"Oh."

Dry Bones looked up from the magma, waving up at the others. "I'm just gonna follow the other skeleton."

…

"Yikes!" Petey was on a ramp and barely dodged one of the giant Spike's spiked balls. He, King Boo, and Rosalina had found themselves face to face with Spike.

"You three can't dodge forever!"

"I actually can." King Boo said, letting a ball go right through him.

"Enough is enough." Rosalina calmly stated. She used her wand to conjure three hammers for their team. The next time Spike sent down spiked balls, each one got hammered back at him.

"Ow! Why you…!" Spike stomped around and caused the magma to rise, though only Petey really had to worry about moving closer to Spike. The mini boss started throwing more balls.

"Uh babe, got another hammer?" Petey asked. Rosalina didn't appreciate her new nickname and gave him a stick instead, while she and King Boo got hammers. "Dang it. Ahhhh!"

As Petey took the hit, King Boo and Rosalina beat Spike at his own game.

"That's how it's done!" King Boo boasted.

"Fine, you can pass… just don't let the magma hit you on the way out!" Spike hit a button on the remote and ran off. The bomb went off, magma started rising.

"Whoa!" Petey started flying immediately and the three continued their flight.

…

Dry Bowser and Dry Bones were now swimming in the magma, as opposed to wading.

"Dude, what happened?"

"I'm not your dude, minion! Know your place!"

…

Toadette, Blooper, Boom-Boom, Shy Guy, and Hammer Bro. all caught up to Koopa Kid.

"Why Koopa Kid stop?" Boom-Boom asked.

"This thug's in the way! How dare he!"

"BARK, BARK!" Chain Chomp was barking loudly.

Toadette scratched her cap. "Well how do we get past him?"

Blooper made a joke. "Maybe we can bore him to sleep with hammer trivia."

"I'll have you know that this hammer was crafted to be so aerodynamically quick that I could smack you on the head from here faster than you could blink!"

Shy Guy tilted his head.

"Boom-Boom not afraid of Chain Chomp! Raaaa!" He stuck his fists out and started spinning, but got knocked back by the chomp's charge attack.

…

Waluigi, Wario, Yoshi, and Birdo reached the part where the tracks go up a wall.

"Come on, come on, come on! Before the lava catches us!" Waluigi was panicking.

"Like, what if we don't make it?"

"Wahaha! Let a professional show you how it's done!" Wario grabbed Yoshi's tongue and stretched it, much to the dinosaur's discomfort.

"Waa!"

The portly man used Yoshi's tongue as a lasso and hooked a stalagmite at the top of the wall. He then grabbed Waluigi and Birdo, one under each arm, and hopped onto Yoshi's back.

"Giddy-up!" Wario kicked Yoshi's sides, making the dinosaur retract his tongue. Instead though, he just rose upward. The four of them narrowly avoided the magma.

…

At long last, the mine cart made it to the other end of the mine, outside and safe from magma. Luigi, Daisy, then Koopa all got out of the cart.

"Congratulations!" Toad cheered. "You three are the first members of Team 1! And look, there are more!"

Rosalina, King Boo, and Petey flew out of the mine in that order and landed near the other three."

"Bwahaha! Welcome to Team 1, saps! You're faster than the other losers!"

King Boo rolled his eyes. "Great I'm on a team with Luigi. Whoopie."

"Hey you still have me!" Petey put a leaf around King Boo.

"… This is going to be a long contest…" Koopa and Luigi said at once.

"Hey Rosie, what's up?" Daisy offered a high five to Rosalina. The space princess was confused.

"… Hello, Daisy. It appears we are teammates. Let us do well."

"… Yeah." Daisy high-fived herself so she wouldn't be left hanging.

…

"Ha!" Blooper squirted ink in the giant chomp's eyes, agitating it. While the beast was distracted, Boom-Boom and Hammer Bro. unleashed attacks on it, driving it away.

"Well all right, you guys are good for something after all!" Koopa Kid half-complimented. The group of six kept their path up and soon caught up to Wario riding out of the cave on Yoshi, still holding Waluigi and Birdo.

"… Run for it, Yoshi!" Wario cried. Koopa Kid hurried past Wario's quartet, but the fat man on a dinosaur wouldn't go that easily. He dropped Waluigi and Birdo and had Yoshi hurry. The rest of the outdoor group hurried as well.

…

Koopa Kid was the first, followed by Wario on Yoshi. Then Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper and Shy Guy. Toad stepped in between Toadette and Blooper though.

"The rest of you will be Team 3."

Waluigi and Birdo stepped up.

"Hey Wario, thanks for leaving us to dry in this race!"

"Like, you might've helped us with the magma, but what you did just there was low."

Then the volcano erupted, with Dry Bones and then Dry Bowser crash landing on Shy Guy and Waluigi.

"Bwahaha! Welp, there's all the teams!"

**Team 1:** Luigi, Daisy, Koopa Troopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey Piranha

**Team 2:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Wario, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette

**Team 3:** Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Birdo

Toad stepped up. "Okay guys, we will now decide what to call you guys."

…

Team 1:

"Hmm… Well three of us are green… two of us are princesses… one of us is King Boo… The Green Princess Boo!" was Luigi's suggestion.

"Never!" King Boo shouted. "Look, not only are they princesses and I'm a king, but we're all royalty. The three of us, anyway."

"Ur… How about the Emerald Crowns?" Koopa suggested. Everyone shook their heads.

"The Royal Greens, perhaps?" offered Rosalina.

"I like it. It makes me sound important." Petey put his leaves on his hips. "Let's do it. We're the Royal Greens!" the plant pointed at Bowser. "Hey! Make us the Royal Greens!"

Bowser looked over to the team. "Fine, you losers are Team Royal Green."

"No, there's no 'Team' in our name." Daisy tried to correct him, but Bowser lifted his hand. "… Fine."

…

Team 2:

"I've got it! We're Team Koopa! At least three of us are koopas!" Koopa Kid announced. "I love it when I'm smart."

Toadette tilted her head. "Wouldn't that be confusing since the guy who's actually named Koopa is on another team?"

"I say we're Team Wario!" suggested the only person in the world who possibly would.

"Yoshi!"

Hammer Bro. raised his hand. "Why not Team Sledge?"

"Wait, Team W-Shell?" suggested Koopa Kid. The reactions were mixed at best. "If you agree to that name, I'll let all of you besides Boom-Boom go free, no strings attached if I were to win." Everyone instantly warmed up to the idea.

…

Team 3:

Waluigi pointed his finger into the air. "I've got it! The Waluigi Liars!"

"I liked Birdo Ribbons better." said Birdo. Shy Guy jumped up and down.

"For the last time, we're not naming our team after your cat!" Dry Bowser roared. Dry Bones looked around.

"… Say Blooper, got any ideas?"

"At this point, we might as well be the Bowser Zeroes or something."

"Good idea! You're Team Zero!" Bowser announced. The Koopa King then had a fit of laughter. "It's fitting, you're all the most pathetic of the bunch! Well if you replace skeleton me with Green Stache, anyway. Okay then!"

**Team Royal Green: Luigi, Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey Piranha**

**Team W-Shell: Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Wario, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette**

**Team Zero: Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Birdo**

"The three teams will go to the proper airships and we'll all head to the site of the first true challenge." Toad explained to everyone. "You might want to make nice with your teammates."

"And since Team Royal Green were the least lame out of all of you, they're technically the winners and get an advantage next time! But you don't get to know until we get there!"

So what awaits the players at their first real challenge? Find out next time on Bowser Party 1.

**To be continued.**

**...**

**Remaining Players: (All)**

**Losers: (No one yet)**

**(If you so feel inclined, leave a review if you'd like. You don't have to, though. If you do review, know that I can take criticism. As long as you don't flame, you can tell me if you have any problems with the story. It could in fact help me improve the story and therefore improve your reading experience.)**


	2. Pyramid Scheme

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.)**_

_Bowser here! Last time, I kidnapped Mario and most of his chump friends! Man I'm awesome! Er… anyway, I made most of them compete in a party to entertain me and the thought of escape. But the three I put into the contest to win for me will totally dominate, yeah! Now where was I… Uh, at Magma Mine, they raced through the whole board to see who would be on which team. Now we're gonna get this party started for real!_

…

**Episode 2:** Pyramid Scheme  
**Location:** Pyramid Park  
**Game:** Mario Party 7  
**Team Royal Green:** Luigi, Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Wario, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Birdo

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were in the Koopa Kruiser, headed toward the first challenge.

"Dad, why don't you just make a wish on the C-Star right now?"

"I wish I could son, but that lousy Mario had me sign a contract! If only I didn't have Wisher's Block, I could've made my wish as soon as possible! I still can't think of anything! This game's just so I can stall for time, now I gotta make sure Dry Bowser, Koopa Kid, and Boom-Boom win!"

"Well you can think of something, right?"

"All I got is to make this game as hard as possible! But I'm not allowed to get rid of more than one at a time. Hmm…" Bowser started thinking.

…

The Koopa Kruiser and three airships landed in scenic Pyramid Park.

"Bwahaha! It's been a long time since I was here!" Bowser laughed. "Last I remember, it was on vacation… the one I wasn't invited to!" Luigi, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, and Dry Bones all rolled their eyes. "Regardless, Team Royal Green! Step up for your prize for winning the race through Magma Mine!"

Luigi, Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, and Petey were all given an Orb with a bone inside.

"Dude… how's this going to help?" Petey asked.

"Oh you'll find out… you'll find out… Bwahaha!" Bowser floated away in his bowl, laughing like the evil king he was. Toad came by in his own bowl.

"Okay guys, the time limit is three hours! Go around the whole area and find a bunch of stars! Whoever has the most stars wins! There are seven in total!"

"Ah, and with three teams, that means where would be a definite winner even if we all get two stars!" figured Luigi. Most other players rolled their eyes at the obvious. "I can't help it, my college roommate got me thinking with numbers!"

…

_A college dorm. One half was nice and clean, the other had piles of junk everywhere. There was a knock on the door._

_"Who is it? I'm busy!"_

_"Er… It's-a me, Luigi. Can you help me with my math project now?"_

_"Luigi, you zetta son of digit! You have no beauty!"_

…

"Good times… Go Goombas!" Luigi reminisced, followed by a fervor for his old team. He was the one in the mascot suit.

"If we're done listening to Mr. College, can you tell us what to do already?" Waluigi cried out.

Toad shrugged. "Just like I said, go find all the stars. They could be anywhere in the whole area of Pyramid Park, and maybe some of the surrounding dunes. They could be buried in sand, available at shops, guarded by Chain Chomps, or even in the pond. But whoever returns the most stars to the sphinx wins. But the sphinx won't take them until the end."

"What's the stupid bone for?" King Boo asked.

"I can tell you how to play, but I'm not allowed to tell you what your bone is good for. I guess you'll have to take a chomp in the dark. Wink-wink." Then Toad flew away.

"Boom-Boom no understand."

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Okeydokey! Let's put this bone to use! Obviously a Chomp is guarding one! I mean come on, it's just like Bowser to do that, and the bone would be pointless if we didn't need to use it to take care of a Chomp."

"But I can phase through the doghouse, we don't need that bone!" complained King Boo.

"I'm not afraid of any Chain Chomp and neither is my man! Isn't that right, man?" Daisy asked Luigi, who was visibly nervous.

"Uhh, yeah…." Luigi then started thinking to himself. "(Oh man, I bet my undead college roommate never had to do anything this crazy after graduating.)"

Petey shrugged. "Hey, what if we use the Chomp to steal stars from the others?"

"I like it." King Boo agreed.

"What?" Daisy was shocked. "I can't just sit still in this heat! I gotta move! And what if it doesn't work? We gotta do something! At least save the stealing for later!"

Rosalina assessed the situation. "It would be easier for us if we were to let the other teams do all the work. But the Chomp may not do the job completely. It appears to be High Risk, High Reward."

"I… I don't want to have anything to do with that Chomp. They scare me." stated Koopa.

"Atta boy, Koopa. Let's go look for Stars like real players! Luigi, you in?"

"Umm… As much as I hate to disagree with you, I think I might stay here."

"Ugh!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Hey how 'bout we sell that guy's hammer for a star?"

"Whaaat? I'll have you know that this hammer is the newest in the H-Smasher series of hammers! Forged in 1492 by the enigmatic Hammer McBroski-"

Wario rolled his eyes. "Or we could just sell Hammer Bro. himself."

Koopa Kid wiped sweat from his brow. "Sheesh it's hot here! I'm searching in the pond!" Wario then pointed at him.

"Wahaha! Excellent idea! C'mon everyone, before some other team finds one there and takes away our excuse to cool off. I'm just glad I switched to shorter sleeves."

…

Wario was lounging on an inflatable bed in the oasis water while Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette and Koopa Kid were scouting the area for stars. Yoshi was trying to eat fruit off some trees.

"This hammer can actually be used as a shovel. Well, more of a trowel really. See, the design is-"

"Boom-Boom no care about hammer!"

"No care about hammer? Hammers are the foundation of society as we know it! Imagine all the buildings that would not exist if it weren't for hammers! We'd be in the Dark Ages! Imagine, if you will, a world without hammers!"

"Well it sounds quieter, for one." Toadette joked. Koopa Kid noticed Daisy and Koopa digging in the sand nearby.

"Hey! You! Find your own spot!"

Koopa slouched. "Okay…" As he got up to leave, Daisy stopped him.

"Koopa don't listen to him! It's a free country, we can do what we want!"

…  
Team Zero:

Dry Bones and Dry Bowser were lying in the sand, slightly disassembled as Blooper and Birdo stood and watched. Waluigi came up with a popsicle.

"What did Waluigi miss?" Waluigi asked in third person.

"Like, we're totally going to scare money out passersby, and use it to go shopping! OMG I can't wait to shop!" Birdo was jumping with joy. Waluigi thought about this plan.

"So conning people out of money… Waluigi loves this!"

"Hey calm down, we're using the money to buy stars, remember?" said Blooper. "… Say, where'd you even get that popsicle?"

"I had some coins."

"WHAT?" Dry Bowser roared. He got onto his feet and reassembled. "You mean we could've gone to the store right away and I didn't have to lay down in the dirt? Wrath!"

"Technically it's sand." Dry Bones corrected without getting up. "… Say, where's Shy Guy?"

…  
Team Zero/Team Royal Green:

Shy Guy walked up to the Red Chomp Doghouse quietly, but ran off when the Red Chomp woke up on its own and started barking. After it went back to sleep, Luigi, Rosalina, Petey, and King Boo all came up to the doghouse.

"Luigi, are you certain that a regular Chain Chomp would not suffice?" Rosalina asked. Luigi waved his hand.

"Hey if Daisy was worried a regular Chomp would give out on us, here's a super one!"

"Okay big guy, then how do we wake it up?" King Boo asked.

"Hmm… What would my old college roommate say at a time like this?" Luigi started thinking to himself. This took a few minutes.

"… Use the bone?" Petey suggested. Then Luigi finally remembered.

"**S**pit **o**n **h**im. **C**homps **a**lways **h**ate **t**hat **o**n **a**verage."

"Not just Chomps, as a matter of fact." King Boo pointed out. "But Petey's right, why not just use the bone?"

"Oh, good idea!" Luigi whacked the Red Chomp with a bone.

"ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF!"

"MAMAMIA, RUN AWAY!" Everyone but King Boo fled.

"Son, please." He phased through the doghouse and came out with the first star of the game.

RG - 1  
WS - 0  
Z - 0

…  
Team W-Shell:

Yoshi ran up to Koopa Kid, Toadette, Boom-Boom, and Hammer Bro.'s unconscious body. He finally got on Boom-Boom's nerves.

"What do you want, stupid dinosaur?" Koopa Kid asked. Yoshi held out a star. "Jackpot!"

"You know… I wish you wouldn't call him stupid." Toadette stood up for Yoshi.

"Oh please! You're just lucky that I've decided to let all of you go free if I win! Boom-Boom, back me up here!"

"Boom-Boom want go swimming."

"… Son of a gun." Koopa Kid muttered under his breath.

…  
Team Zero:

Waluigi lead his team into 1001 Orbs. "Hey it's me again. Do you got any stars?"

The Goomba clerk shook his head. "No. You should've noticed last time. What are you, stupid?"

"This store is terrible! Waluigi hates this!"

…

Team Zero was wondering what to do. Blooper shrugged.

"I dunno, wanna just try the other one?" Blooper's statement was followed with a collective mumbling of sentiments of being okay with this idea.

"That reminds me!" the shopkeeper's voice came from in the store. "I have a note for one of you." He threw a note at Birdo, who opened it.

"Let's see… OH MY GOSH! GUYS!" Birdo handed the note over to Blooper.

"Dear weird guys. I have your Shy Guy friend and will return him if I am given 1, 001 coins. Sincerely, Bandit."

"Like, what do we do?"

"Forget him, we need stars! Come on, we're going to the other store!" Dry Bowser marched off, followed by Waluigi and Dry Bones.

…  
Team Royal Green/Team W-Shell:

Daisy and Koopa Kid were fighting over a star.

"Hands off! Koopa and I found it first!" the princess said.

"No! It's ours! Isn't that right, Toadette? … Toadette?" Toadette was lounging in the pond with Wario and Boom-Boom. Koopa Kid put his head in his palms, accidentally letting go of the star.

"Yes! Come on Koopa, let's go!"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"What? Nooo! Curses!"

RG - 2  
WS - 1  
Z - 0

…  
Team Royal Green:

The gang went up to a smaller doghouse. Luigi spoke first. "Okay, maybe if I hit _this_ Chomp with the bone, he'll recognize me as his superior."

"You've tried this with other Chomps already, and that failed. Just give it to him as a snack!" Petey exclaimed. King Boo floated out of the doghouse.

"Not in this one either. I guess the red one was the only one that had a star."

"Fine, sheesh!" Luigi waved the bone to get the Chomp's attention. The big monster ate it and everyone hopped on. "To victory!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Come on guys, they're gonna get ahead of us!"

"Let's just wait until we get to a more comfortable board!" Wario suggested. A few others nodded.

"If we lose, I'm getting rid of you, Wario!"

"Or we could just all get rid of you, Koopa Kid." Toadette suggested. Koopa Kid was outraged.

"How dare you! Why I oughta… Could you at least see if there really is a star in the water already?"

Boom-Boom threw a star at Koopa Kid.

"Yes!"

He was then run over by Team Royal Green riding a Chain Chomp, somehow giving them his two stars.

"Let us move on." Rosalina suggested. This got Team W-Shell's attention. They ran off, leaving Hammer Bro. behind.

RG - 4  
WS - 0  
Z - 0

…  
Team Zero:

The team walked out of the store with not one, but two stars.

"What a bargain." Blooper said, leading Dry Bones to nod.

"I know, right?" Dry Bones then picked up some sand and held it in his fist as he pumped it. "Success."

Bandit walked up to the team, shocked. "What's the matter with you guys? I kidnapped your friend! Don't you even care about getting him back?"

Dry Bowser shrugged. "Less competition! I mean he was on our team, but eventually he'd have to go."

"Well then… yoink!" Bandit nabbed the team's two stars. "See ya!"

…  
Team Royal Green/Team Zero:

Daisy and Koopa ran up to the Chomp carrying their teammates.

"Look! We found a star!"

"We found four." Petey showed off the stars. "There was an invisible block on our way here." Blooper floated past and stole two.

"Sorry, but Bandit took ours."

Then the rest of Team Zero ran past.

"Like, why didn't you take more than two, Blooper?"

"It was the most I could carry! If you want, go back to them and take some more!"

RG - 3  
WS - 0  
Z - 2

…

Hammer Bro. woke up, finding himself in a small space with wooden walls. They were smudged together.

"Huh? Where am I? Well at least I still have my hammers. … Oh hi." He noticed that Shy Guy was with him. "Wah!"

"Take this!" Bandit's voice shouted. Hammer Bro. and Shy Guy felt uncomfortable. If it was not obvious, they were in a barrel. Bandit threw the barrel at Blooper, knocking the cephalopod out and causing the barrel to roll down the hill.

"No forget the barrel, after him!"

"Waaaaah!" Hammer Bro. and Shy Guy were screaming at once. Eventually, Hammer Bro. started covering his mouth. Shy Guy knew what it meant and flipped out.

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Aw man I can't believe we lost two of our stars!" Koopa complained. The barrel ran him over, but his hook bill got caught and he was carried away with it. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAHHHH!"

"He was carrying a Star! After him!" Daisy yelled. She hopped onto the Chain Chomp and Team Royal Green followed.

…

The Bowser Sphinx's eyes lit up. "I WILL NOW ACCEPT STARS. TEAM ROYAL GREEN HAS THREE, TEAM W-SHELL HAS NONE, AND TEAM ZERO HAS TWO."

…  
Team Zero:

Waluigi pulled out a Bob-omb and threw it toward Bandit, but missed wildly.

"Waaa!"

"That's as far as you go, Bandit!" Birdo spit an egg at Bandit, hitting him on the head straight on and knocking him unconscious. Dry Bones and Waluigi ran up to him and reclaimed their two stars. "Like, now we gotta hurry to the sphinx! You heard what he said!"

…

Team Zero deposited four stars into the sphinx's chest. They've won the game.

"Haha! In your face, other teams!" Dry Bowser laughed.

"Awesome face." said Dry Bones.

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Oh no! We lost!" Koopa Kid exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? We didn't get first place, but we can still get the stars from the other team!"

Boom-Boom shook his head. "No. Bowser only care about who wins."

"That's right, minion!" Bowser said. He and Toad floated down. "That's our first challenge everyone! All of you father back at the start! Someone's going to the dungeon!"

…

All the teams were at the beginning of the board, with Bowser and Toad there, too.

"You all did… well most of you did well. The winners are Team Zero, despite not having an advantage!" exclaimed Toad.

Blooper, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, and Birdo all cheered. Then Birdo realized something.

"Wait, what about Shy Guy, Hammer Bro., and, like, Koopa?"

"Bowser's got some minions taking care of that." Toad explained. "In the meantime, you all get to return to your designated airship!"

"… What, no prize?" Waluigi asked.

"You're maybe not going to the dungeon, isn't that good enough?" Bowser roared. Team Zero walked off to their airship, grumbling. The monster king turned his attention to the other two teams. "Now's the real fun!"

"I will award Bonus Stars! They are randomly determined, so cross your fingers! … Bowser's orders. And just so you know, coming in second will not be advantageous whenever this happens."

Team Royal Green and Team W-Shell gulped. Bowser rolled his eyes. "On with it, then! I wanna send someone to my dungeon!"

"Today's stars are the Plus Star, Happening Star, and Travel Star!"

Koopa raised his hand. "Um, what do they mean?"

**Red Star - Team that suffers the most physical pain**  
**Happening Star - Team that caused things to happen**  
**Travel Star - Team that took the most steps in general**  
**Plus Star - Team that gained the most objects**  
**Minus Star - Team that lost the most objects**  
**Shop Star - Team that shopped the most**

"Royal Greens get Plus Star, Happening Star, and Travel star all at once. Whoopee. Now get to your airship!" Bowser said. Team Royal Green cheered and hurried off to their ship.

Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Wario, Boom-Boom, and Toadette were nervous. Hammer Bro. walked up, confused.

"Ugh… what happened? Did we win?"

"We lost!" Wario told him.

"I can't believe the team with two out of my three inserts did the worst! I'm so mad right now! You two better not be expecting any favors!" Koopa Kid and Boom-Boom gulped. "Each of you tell me who you'd get rid of!"

"Wario, he wanted us to slack off!" Koopa Kid tattled.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi pointed to Koopa Kid.

"Why not Hammer Bro.? He never shuts up!" said Wario.

"What? I'll have you know that-"

"HAMMER BRO.! Tell me who you want gone!" Bowser ordered.

"Removing Wario might suit our competitive needs."

"Boom-Boom hate Hammer Bro.!"

"Koopa Kid is a jerk!" Toadette declared.

Votes:  
Wario - 2  
Koopa Kid - 2  
Hammer Bro. - 2

"A tie? You can't even bicker right! Just for that, I'll pick the worst member… Toadette, Yoshi, and Boom-Boom! Go to your airship! These three are riding with me back to the castle!"

…

In Bowser's throne room, Bowser sat before Koopa Kid, Wario, and Hammer Bro. All of the other teams were bunking in special towers, under heavy supervision.

"So… Koopa Kid, you've been getting on everyone's bad side! But that's not much. And Hammer Bro. you never shut up about hammers, but at least you tried. Wario, you sat around and didn't do anything. So I guess my first prisoner is… Wario! Congratulations, tubby!"

"What? This is an outrage!"

"The Koopa King has spoken!" Bowser and Koopa Kid spoke at once. A trapdoor opened under Wario, sending him falling back into the dungeon.

"D'oh I missed!"

Koopa Kid and Hammer Bro. gulped, and then Bowser stood up.

"Get to your towers, you two! You make me sick!"

"Yes, King Bowser!"

"I'll be gone as fast as this hammer when thrown! See, the design allows for-"

"ROOOOAR!"

They were gone. Bowser sat down, and Bowser Jr. walked in.

"One down, Junior."

"Fifteen to go, Dad. How long until the next Board?"

"I don't know."

"Th-that's all?"

"I'm the king! What I say, goes!"

…

**Winners' Thoughts:**  
Blooper - "All right, not bad at all."

Shy Guy - *shakes head*

Dry Bones - "First I was like-" *annoyed face* "-but then I was like-" *shocked face*

Waluigi - "Waluigi loves this! Expecting Team Zero to lose? Too bad, Waluigi time!"

Dry Bowser - "Bwahaha! And the best part is, Bowser still thinks I'm on his side!"

Birdo - "Like, I'm so happy! I just hope Yoshi didn't lose… We don't get to know who left until we all get out of the airships."

**Losers' Thoughts:**  
Koopa Kid - "Ha! That'll show that lousy Wario!"

Yoshi - "Owowowowow!"

Hammer Bro. - "I say we rename ourselves to Team Hammer-Shell now. I actually have a hammer that looks like a shell, see-"

Boom-Boom - "Boom-Boom not miss Wario! … But still want Hammer Bro. gone."

Toadette - "Well… it's something."

…

**To be continued.**

…

**Remaining Players:** Luigi, Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Birdo  
**Losers:** Wario

**(If you so feel inclined, leave a review if you'd like. You don't have to, though. If you do review, know that I can take criticism. As long as you don't flame, you can tell me if you have any problems with the story. It could in fact help me improve the story and therefore improve your reading experience.)**


	3. Molto Mario Party

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.)**_

_(A/N: Apologies for this part of the story being so late. Classes were tough, I had writers' block, and I really wanted to play through Skyward Sword. Hopefully writing this chapter will get me back into the kick of writing in general, because I had fun writing this chapter once I got over the block.)_

…

**Episode 3:** Molto Mario Party  
**Location:** Peach's Birthday Cake  
**Game:** Mario Party 1  
**Team Royal Green:** Luigi, Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Birdo

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were on the Koopa Kruiser.

"So Dad, you managed to get rid of Wario! All the teams had to look for stars in Pyramid Park, and Team Zero won, but Team W-Shell lost, and Wario got sent to the dungeon for being too lazy!"

"Yeah son, but it'll be harder for Koopa Kid and Boom-Boom to win the games now that they're on the smallest team. And Dry Bowser is all alone on his team! But I'm working on something, don't you worry about that!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Curses! We would have won if it weren't for that Blooper!" King Boo lamented. Petey shrugged.

"Eh, we would've done the same thing."

"True."

Luigi was pacing back and forth, much to Daisy's confusion.

"Luigi, what's up?"

"I'm trying to think of where we could be going."

Rosalina was just sitting in her seat. "From the looks of the windows outside, we're headed into Cookie Land. The party board present in that location would be Peach's Birthday Cake."

"Wow… I'm just glad we're not going to Bowser's Nightmare or something like that. That sounds nightmarish! I don't like scary things!" said Koopa.

"Do you like me?" King Boo asked, feeling offended.

"You're all right."

"So what, I'm not scary or something? You jerk!" King Boo was a handful.

…

The Koopa Kruiser and three airships landed at the destination.

"Bwahaha! Welcome to your nightmares!" Bowser greeted. All the teams looked around. A giant cake was their terrain.

"… Yep, we've got a killer, here." Blooper snarked.

"Without Wario here, Waluigi can finally come out of his shell! So tell us the game, Bowser!" Waluigi ordered.

"Fine. First we play a mini game! Then the winner gets an advantage in the real challenge! That's how we play in Bowser Party! All of you pick someone to play the game!"

"At least this is how we do it for today. He's making this up as he goes." Toad revealed, much to Bowser's annoyance.

…  
Team Zero:

"Not it!" Everyone but Waluigi covered their noses.

"Waluigi hates you all!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

Toadette walked up to Boom-Boom. "Since you're the strongest, how about you go?"

"Boom-Boom accept challenge."

…  
Team Royal Green:

"I'll do it!" Daisy volunteered.

"Gee Luigi, letting your girlfriend do the hard stuff? Lame!" King Boo taunted.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Petey and King Boo hollered at once. They were silenced by a death glare from Daisy.

…

Game: Hot Rope Jump  
Players: Daisy, Boom-Boom, Waluigi  
Instructions: Try to last the longest while jumping over the rope of Podoboos! Last one standing wins!  
Controls: A (jump)  
Tips: "It gets faster, and therefore harder to jump over, so watch out!"

"Waluigi can do this in his sleep!" said Waluigi before neglecting to jump, taking fire to the ankles and losing the mini game for his team.

Daisy and Boom-Boom were jumping more successfully, though Boom-Boom's weight was not doing him any favors. He eventually lost.

"Yeah, Daisy's the winner!" Daisy announced.

…

"Bwahaha! Team Royal Green gets an advantage! Now follow me!"

"Hmm! Hmm-hmm! Hmm!" Petey and King Boo made that noise in unison.

…

Team Royal Green was standing at an outdoor kitchen near a field. The field resembled those that farmers would use for plowing and such. Only with sweets. The kitchen was very fancy. Team W-Shell was standing by a modest kitchen on the other end of the field. Team Zero was standing by a pedestal with a dirty microwave on top, plugged into convenient power generator.

"Listen up! Tomorrow is my darling daughter Wendy's birthday, and the cooks are on strike!" Bowser announced. He started muttering under his breath. "No-good pansy guards. I pay them one coin a year, they should consider themselves lucky! Er- Anyway! Make a cake for me to give Wendy and take the credit for! Whoever doesn't make a good one gets to pick who they want to send to my dungeon! Bwahaha!"

Bowser flew away in his copter, leaving Toad behind. The fungus man announced the rules in better detail.

"You guys have six hours to make a cake! It had better impress Wendy, or else Bowser will be furious! You have everything you could need in the fields and kitchen!"

"Where's our kitchen?" Dry Bowser roared. "This is an outrage!"

"What do you want to bet the stick man losing at Hot Rope Jump is what got us stuck with this set-up?"

"Grrr! Waluigi hates this!"

Toad left.

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Well it's a step down from attacking each other with Chain Chomps, but hey! It's not scary! … I don't know how to cook." Koopa said.

"Neither do I. That was more Peach's thing." Daisy admitted.

King Boo shrugged. "I don't need to eat ever, so I never learned how to cook. And Petey will eat anything, so he's never had reason to cook."

"It's true. I'll eat anything. Come to think of it, I saw a tasty-looking warp pipe on the way here…"

"Then I guess it's up to me, Luigi!" Luigi tried to sound heroic, with respect to his cooking prowess. Rosalina nodded.

"I have baked pastries for my Luma children many times, so a cake should come easily to me." Then King Boo stepped in.

"Hey Tin Chefs, let's not forget: It's for one of Bowser's kids. She's not just gonna want sugar and rainbows! Anyone know what his little demons like?"

"I don't-a know. I just hope this goes better than that time Wendy got into Rose Garden, a few years back. Hmm, what to do…"

…  
Team Zero:

"A microwave." Dry Bowser summed up.

"A dirty microwave." added Blooper.

"A dirty microwave that still works!" Birdo tried to be optimistic.

"A dirty microwave that still works… but really doesn't come in handy for cake." Dry Bones concluded. "Your thoughts, Shy Guy?"

Shy Guy looked down and shook his head.

"Waa! Dry Bowser, Wendy's your daughter! You should know what she likes!"

"Well technically I'm not Bowser. Well I was, but now I'm not. There's a lot of time travel, time paradoxes, and Kamek. Oh and something with a pool noodle. Besides, that brat's always changing her mind on what she likes, I've got nothing!"

"Hey! Since I have no life, literally and figuratively, I've spent a lot of time on the internet. I know someone who started a cooking blog for about a month or two before abandoning it. Maybe she had a cake recipe." Dry Bones suggested. "I mean… it's all written in Japanese, but I can use a translating thing."

"Waluigi loves this!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"A cake that looks like a hammer! Specifically the Kelman series of hammers, made in 1942 by the Charismatic Hammer Mc-"

Boom-Boom punched Hammer Bro. "SHUT UP! Boom-Boom remember from years working in fortresses. Wendy want America! We make cake that looks like America!"

"Eh bratty kids, always changing their minds. I bet she wants Canada this year! Let's just make a cake that looks like that!" spoke Koopa Kid.

"Well let's think for a minute. Is there anything that Wendy O. Koopa has liked consistently for all this time?"

"Rings." was Boom-Boom's answer.

"Pink." Hammer Bro.'s first sentence that excluded anything to have to do with hammers all day.

"Okay! We make a pink ring cake!" announced Toadette. "Any objections?"

Boom-Boom raised his hand. "It has to be certain pink."

"And we can't just get by with an empty ring! Unless we stack' em or something."

Yoshi suggested stacking rings, sticking them together somehow, and filling the center with candy. In his native tongue, of course.

"Good idea, Yoshi! Okay, you and Boom-Boom get the candy while everyone else stays here!"

"Who made you the leader? I want to be the leader!" said Koopa Kid to Toadette. The mushroom girl had a response.

"Okay fine, do you have any better ideas for a cake for Wendy?"

"Um… no… Gah! Fine, you get to be leader for now! But if you mess us up, I'm gonna make sure you go to the dungeon!"

"Whatever, there's no way she couldn't like this cake!"

…  
Team Zero:

"Guys. Guys. Guys. Guys, I found a cake recipe on the site." Dry Bones announced, with his Mushroomsoft laptop hooked up to the same generator as the microwave. "And guess what! It calls for microwaving! We're golden!"

"Now we're thinking with cakes. What all will we need?" Blooper inquired. Dry Bones tilted his head.

"Um… a tomato… and… this is a weird recipe. But it got a lot of hits, so it's gotta be good."

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Ta-da!" Koopa reached into the ground and showed off the unearthed clumps of cake ground in his hands. "The whole place is one big sweet, so why not?"

"My undead college roommate would tell me that I'm cooking all wrong and demand that I apply mathematics. He also preferred pie." Luigi recalled. "How about a pie-cake? It's a cake where the top layer is a pie."

"So we put this stuff in my hands into the pie?" asked Koopa. Daisy put her hand to her forehead.

"Come on guys, let's think. If you were Wendy, what would you want out of your cake?"

"I don't think she'd care as long as it was ginormungous," Petey started, "so we could probably just do whatever, as long as it's big. And edible."

"Aha! I've-a got it! Clear the big table over there, guys!"

…  
Team W-Shell/Team Royal Green:

Boom-Boom spun into a tree, shaking a bunch of candies loose. Petey noticed.

"I'll do that!" He head butted the tree and ate all the candy as it fell down. "… Oops." The plant left as Boom-Boom continued harvesting candy. He put it all into a sack on Yoshi's back.

"We have enough candy! Let's go!" said Boom-Boom. The two headed back to their team's area, though things were not pretty.

"What happen?"

The cake rings and Hammer Bro. were both on fire. Toadette sighed.

"The oven wouldn't work, so Koopa Kid tried fire breath. Unfortunately, he did a bit too well."

"You liked the idea when I suggested it!"

"Yoshi?"

Toadette shook her head. "I don't know what to do next, Yoshi."

Koopa Kid got mad. "This is your fault, Toadette! You let me do this! King Bowser's gonna let you have it!"

"You're the one who did the messing up! Well it doesn't matter anyway. We still have enough time to think of something else! We still have the candy, we can work with that! … Where's Hammer Bro.? Is he still on fire?"

…  
Team Zero:

Birdo had spit out some eggs to use for the cake and looked over to Dry Bones. "Like, how many?"

"The writer says that most recipes call for two or three eggs, but she likes to use more so she can make a bigger cake and share it with more people."

Shy Guy shrugged. He has never made a cake, so he sees no flaw with that logic. Birdo agreed.

"Like, whatever, she's the cook." Birdo and Shy Guy started cracking all the eggs and put them in the bowl. Waluigi walked up.

"I've got the whole bucket of water you asked for!"

Blooper rolled his eyes. "Are you sure that having way more of the ingredients than called for is a good idea?"

Dry Bones shrugged. "Hey, that's what the Japanese cook lady said. She has more experience than we do!"

Dry Bowser asked Waluigi the question on his mind. "There's water around here?"

"Apparently!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

Everyone was piling on all manner of scenery from around the area onto the table. The team decided to call it quits when their pile of Cookie Land went higher than the top of Petey's head.

"So… now what? We need to get it to stick together so it doesn't crumble."

"And the ice cream bits are melting." added Koopa. King Boo shrugged.

"Eh, maybe they'll get sticky and hold the whole thing together. Point is, we've got a giant birthday cake now! There's no way we can lose!"

Rosalina floated around the cake, placing candles at strategically distanced points. "All we need now is a means of lighting the candles."

Luigi snapped his fingers and created a small, green flame on his fingertip. "Leave it to me!" The plumber threw fireballs at all the candles. "Bingo! Ho-ho-ho-ho! Now we wait!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

The team panicked. They were running out of ideas. Eventually they resorted to rolling up the candy into a ball of cake ground and dipped it into a chocolate pool.

"This… might work out… and I might suddenly grow three feet." Toadette lamented.

"Yoshi!"

Koopa Kid stroked his chin. "Hey, the dumb dino's got a point! Maybe if we decorate it a lot, we'll be good!"

"This calls for a frosting dispenser! Don't worry, I can dowse for one with my hammer!" Hammer Bro. whipped out his hammer and pretended to start dowsing… and walked straight into the chocolate pool. Everyone else groaned.

…  
Team Zero:

DING!

"Finally!" Dry Bowser pulled the cake out of the microwave. It looked awful, it was just a pile of mush. "… Dry Bones! What's the meaning of this!"

"Gaah! Uhh… according to the recipe, she's had it come out like this before! Err… This is kind of terrible."

Birdo came up with an idea. "I know! What if, like, we decorate it so it looks real good?"

"So good! Good thing I'm wearing gloves!" Waluigi cracked his knuckles, not giving his team any more confidence.

…  
Eventually, six hours were up.

"TIME'S UP!" Bowser roared. "All right, chumps! Time to see how you can mess up a simple cake! I have Wendy here to judge your cakes! The one she likes best wins, so it'd better be good!"

"Heeheeheehee! I want the best cake ever! It has to make Koopella jealous! Let's see…" Wendy inspected Team Royal Green's cake.

"What even is this? This just looks like some big mess! And _green_ fire? Are you kidding me? Yuck!"

"Hey, it's not easy being green!" Luigi added, only to be ignored.

"Team Royal Green? Ha!" Wendy scoffed. "More like Team Peasant Green! This cake makes me sick!"

"… So can I eat it?" Petey asked, hopefully.

Wendy ignored him and headed over to Team W-Shell and their cake. A chocolate ball with pink frosting. Toadette tried to think of something to say.

"It's a… cake ball… or something."

"Yeesh, it looks dumb!"

Hammer Bro. raised a finger. "But check this out!" He hit the cake ball with his hammer and made a small hole, showing the candy inside. "Ah? Ah?"

"Hmm…" Then the Koopa Princess headed over to find Team Zero's cake. It was still a bunch of mush, but Waluigi had sculpted it to resemble a jewel.

"What do you think?" Waluigi asked.

"It smells like garbage!"

Dry Bones put his arm around Wendy. "But just imagine it! Jealous people! Jealous people, everywhere!"

"I don't care what it looks like, because it smells like him!" She pointed at Blooper.

"Hey!"

Wendy then returned to Bowser. "They all stink! … Well… Actually the ball filled with candy might be good. But I still want a better cake!"

Toad was confused. "So would you say Team W-Shell wins?"

"Whatever! I'm going home!" Wendy stormed off. Bowser stomped over to Team W-Shell.

"Congratulations, losers! Today you're losers less than you normally are! Get to your airship! My minions will take the cake. Literally." Team W-Shell left, so the Koopa King turned his attention to the others. "The rest of you! Gather!"

Team Royal Green and Team Zero got together.

"Time to decide the Bonus Stars! Today is the Red Star, Minus Star, and Travel Star!" Toad said. "Here's a quick refresher on what each star does!"

**Red Star - Team that suffers the most physical pain**  
**Happening Star - Team that caused things to happen**  
**Travel Star - Team that took the most steps in general**  
**Plus Star - Team that gained the most objects**  
**Minus Star - Team that lost the most objects**  
**Shop Star - Team that shopped the most**

Toad cleared his throat. "The Red Star goes to… Team Zero! The Minus Star goes to… no one. Nobody lost any objects. All right then. The next one could determine the winner or cause a tie! The Travel Star goes to… Team Zero!"

"Yes!" Team Zero collectively went. They headed off to their airship. Dry Bones started talking.

"Man that recipe was a letdown."

"Like, who wrote it again?"

"Some chick named F. Yamagishi or something. Someone oughta tell her she has no idea what she's doing! I bet she'd burn my bread!"

Bowser turned his attention to Team Royal Green.

"Well then! Everyone say who you want off the team!"

Luigi thought about this. "I say Petey. He wanted the cake to be humongous!"

"What? I said big, not a pile! That was your idea! And she didn't even like your green flames! I think Luigi should go!" Petey said.

"Yeah, it was Luigi's idea!" King Boo said. "Man, I feel kind of empty ragging on Luigi for good reason instead of just wanting to spite him…"

"Though Petey Piranha did put the idea in Luigi's head, Luigi was ultimately the one who made his unfortunate interpretation of Petey's idea a reality. We technically lost due to Luigi."

Daisy was in shock. "That's lame! I blame King Boo! He was the one getting all the ice cream, making it look messier than it needed to be!"

"Um… King Boo."

"Bwahaha! One vote Petey, two votes King Boo, three votes Luigi! Goodbye, Green 'Stache!" A warp pipe appeared under Luigi.

"Mamamia!" Luigi's parting word echoed as he fell down the pipe, warping him to the dungeon.

"Luigi!" Daisy was shocked further. "You guys! How could you!"

"Well… he was technically the leader, so…" Koopa was nervous.

"All of you get back to your airship! We're all heading back to the castle so I can think of another game!"

Toad raised his hand. "Bowser, what about this pipe?"

"Eh, just leave it."

…

Bowser was sitting on his throne, yet again. He was reading Of Squeeks and Koopas. That was when Bowser Jr. walked in.

"Daaaad! Wendy stole my paints!"

"Eh, it's her birthday, let her do whatever."

"So how did today's game go?"

"Got rid of another! Strange thing is though, one of the prisoners got out! It could either be Wario or Luigi. They could try to mess up my plans, though! Luckily the contract prevents them from competing for the C-Star! Not unless they became an entirely different person or something, anyway."

"So what happens now, Dad?"

"Whenever I can think of another game, we'll all go and see what happens together. Bwahaha!"

…

**Winners' Thoughts:**  
Koopa Kid - "Rar! We won!"

Yoshi - "Yoshi!"

Hammer Bro. - "I'm serious, I can dowse with this hammer! But it looks like my team won even though I was incapacitated for a good portion of the challenge, so we have that at least."

Boom-Boom - "Wendy annoying… Boom-Boom hopes Bowser or Wendy does not hear that."

Toadette - "Phew! After last time, I wasn't so sure if we'd win, especially not after the first cake went badly. But we won today, and that's what matters!"

**Losers' Thoughts:**  
Daisy - "Poor Luigi… Don't worry, I'll try to make King Boo and Petey pay! I never did like them. I just hope you're the one who escaped Bowser's dungeon!"

Koopa - "I actually voted for King Boo because he scares me."

Rosalina - "Today was not our day…"

King Boo - "Man I sure hope it's Wario who got out, and not Luigi. That guy led us to failure!"

Petey - "… On the way back to the ship, I ate our failed cake. There, I said it."

…

**To be continued.**

…

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Birdo  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi

**A/N - Again, sorry for the long wait. Anyway I didn't mean for Luigi to get voted off so early, but that's just how it played out. There is a 50-50 chance that there will be more of him in the future, though.**

**(If you so feel inclined, leave a review if you'd like. You don't have to, though. If you do review, know that I can take criticism. As long as you don't flame, you can tell me if you have any problems with the story. It could in fact help me improve the story and therefore improve your reading experience.)**


	4. Toad of the Jungle

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.)**_

**Episode 4:** Toad of the Jungle  
**Location:** Shy Guy's Jungle Jam  
**Game:** Mario Party 4  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Birdo

Bowser was sitting around in the Koopa Kruiser, talking out loud.

"Okay, so I had them bake cakes for Wendy's birthday. They were all terrible, but she liked Team W-Shell's the most, and I booted Luigi out of Team Royal Green and into the dungeon, but then either he or Wario got out."

"You told me this, sir." said a Goomba. "Oh by the way, the Party Cube is coming into view."

"Excellent! Fly right into it!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

The team was one man down. Daisy was sitting by herself, annoyed at King Boo and Petey. Rosalina was reading a book, Petey was asleep, King Boo was playing catch with a ball, though using his tongue. The one most focused on the mission was Koopa, who was looking out the window.

"Huh. Looks like we're going into the Party Cube. I remember the tropical shirt that thing gave me. I miss it."

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Maybe getting rid of Wario was the kick our team needed! Now I'll fly straight to the top!" Koopa Kid was still satisfied with his win last time.

Hammer Bro. was too busy polishing his hammer to listen, and Yoshi was asleep.

"That's great." Toadette said. "But things still went a bit worse than they should have, so let's not get careless."

"Toadette right."

"What's wrong with you, Boom-Boom? Ever since we've formed this team, you've been taking Toadette's side over mine all the time! You're not becoming some goody-goody like her, are ya?"

"Boom-Boom tired of listening to Koopa Kid. Toadette nice to Boom-Boom. Minion just Boom-Boom's job."

"I don't believe my nonexistent ears! Wait 'til King Bowser hears about this!"

"Boom-Boom not afraid of Bowser."

Toadette raised an eyebrow. "Boom-Boom, are you really turning to the good side?"

…  
Team Zero:

Blooper, Waluigi, Shy Guy, and Dry Bones were playing cards. The octopus spoke first.

"Didn't think I'd say this, but if you hadn't remodeled the crummy cake, we would have lost. So… thanks Waluigi, I guess."

Dry Bones raised a finger. "Though we'd have had a much better kitchen set-up if you didn't lose Hot Rope Jump, so I guess it evens out." Waluigi was not amused.

"Well hey, we might've had a better shot if you didn't tell us that crummy recipe!"

"Like, Shy Guy, what's with the hat and coat?" Birdo noticed that Shy Guy was dressed up as an explorer once more. Dry Bowser rolled the glowing lights in his eye sockets.

"Since we're going to the Party Cube, he's trying to look the part like he did last time."

…

Everyone found themselves on a bunch of metal walkways going all around and through a jungle floating in midair. Bowser and Toad lowered down in their respective copters.

"Bwahaha! Get ready to be caught in a jam! Shy Guy's Jungle Jam!"

"Ooh, you must've been up all night, thinking of that one." Blooper joked.

"King Bowser! King Bowser! A report! Boom-Boom doesn't want to be one of your inserts anymore!"

"What? Boom-Boom, is this true?"

"Boom-Boom like Toadette and Yoshi. And Hammer Bro. a little." admitted the brute.

"Grrrrrr!" Bowser started roaring and spit a fireball randomly in aggression. "Well fine! Be that way! You, Koopa Kid, and Dry Bowser would have been spared the dungeon if you'd have lost, but you've just lost that mercy! You're nothing to me now, just the same as all the other players, minus Koopa Kid and Dry Bowser!"

Dry Bowser was relieved that Bowser was still unaware of the fact that his skeletal incarnation had already decided to abandon him as early as Magma Mine. Only his team was aware of this, and they all kept the secret for him.

"Toad, I'm too frustrated to tell them how to play the dumb game! You're in charge today! Raaaar!" Bowser flew off. Toad took command.

"Okay! The bridge to the other side of the jungle is flooded due to the wrath of the Idol Guy. All three of you have miniature statues that you'll need to place in the right place in the temple on the other side of the flooded river! First one to put it on the altar wins!"

Daisy noticed that the statues were differently sized, but all resembled a typical Shy Guy. One was small enough to fit in the hand, one was the size of a normal Shy Guy, and the other was roughly the size of Donkey Kong.

"Uh… Dibs on the small one?"

"Nope! You all have to play a mini game! Pick your players! Winner gets to pick which statue their team takes care of, and so on."

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Petey, I still think you should have been voted to the dungeon, so I say you compete in the mini game!" Daisy was furious. "Besides, if we end up having to carry the big statue, I'm sure you can do it."

"… 'Kay."

…  
Team W-Shell:

Yoshi was jumping around, waving his hand. Toadette nodded.

"All right Yoshi, you can do it. Good luck!"

…  
Team Zero:

"NOT IT!" Waluigi screamed instantly. "Wahaha! Now someone else has to play!"

Blooper eyed Shy Guy. "Say Shy Guy, this is your old board, why not be the one who plays?" To this, Shy Guy shrugged. He was cool with it.

…  
Game: DK's Banana Bonus  
Players: Petey, Yoshi, Shy Guy  
Instructions: Collect more bananas than your opponents to win, using barrel cannons!  
Controls: A (jump), Joystick (aim landing)  
Tips: "Keep an eye out for the golden barrel cannon, it'll take you to an exclusive area full of extra bananas!"

DK beat his chest and started making gorilla noises, signaling for the three players to begin playing. Petey was not having good luck, as he was so big that his barrel could not launch him.

"Um… Oh no."

Shy Guy was having a blast (no pun intended), and Yoshi was as well. Yoshi used his tongue to grab extra bananas, so Shy Guy took a cue from him and whipped out a whip in order to do the same.

"Man, I am seriously out of luck here." Petey summed up his situation. He tried squeezing and squirming, but was trapped good. "Well I guess I know which statue _I'm_ gonna be carrying…"

Yoshi managed to get the gold barrel cannon and grab the giant banana bunch, sealing the deal for Team W-Shell.

"Yoshi!"

…

The game ended and Toad approached everyone else. "Okay Team W-Shell! Pick a statue!"

"Small one! Small one!" Everyone on Team W-Shell went. Their wish was granted and they got the littlest statue.

"Team Zero?"

Shy Guy pointed at the medium-sized one.

"Okay! That leaves Team Royal Green with the large one!"

"Yeah kinda saw that coming." Petey said.

"Remember! Carry them across the river and to the proper point at the top of the temple's interior before the others to win! Good luck!" Toad then flew away in his clown copter.

Birdo called after Toad. "Like, what if they break?"

"They're too hard for that! Bye!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

"I have a solution for crossing the bridge. Even with my powers diminished, I can briefly levitate others." Rosalina stated. "So Petey can carry the statue while I levitate first Koopa, then Daisy. King Boo and I can hover, so that will be no challenge."

"Way ahead of you!" King Boo was already halfway across. "Come on Petey, let's go!"

"I'm frying azh fahsht ash I can! Thish tashtesh awhul!" Petey said with his mouth full, flying across the river. Rosalina already started levitating Koopa across.

…  
Team W-Shell:

Despite having a statue that was easier to carry, the team found that they could not cross the river so easily. Toadette was stumped.

"Koopa Kid, got any ideas?"

"I do!" said Hammer Bro. From atop a rock, he threw a hammer tied to a rope across the river. It caught on a branch. "Yes! Thank goodness this model of hammer has pronounced claws! Its original intent was actually-"

Koopa Kid pushed Hammer Bro. to shut him up, but the helmeted turtle ended up swinging across to the other side.

"Aw man, we should've given him the statue!" Koopa Kid complained. "Hey dinosaur, got any ideas?"

Yoshi nodded. He swallowed Koopa Kid, who was holding the statue. He then swallowed Toadette and Boom-Boom, laying three eggs. Yoshi threw the first one.

"Yoshi!"

"What? Catch? Why-" Hammer Bro. got egged with the Koopa Kid/statue egg. The Toadette and Boom-Boom eggs landed nearby. All three hatched as Yoshi flutter-jumped across the river. "Good thing I'm wearing a helmet."

Toadette looked horrified. "Yoshi… please never do that again…"

…  
Team Zero:

"Come on guys! Both of the other teams crossed the river already! We've got to think of something!" Dry Bowser was getting impatient, but then Birdo had an idea.

"I know!"

She spit an egg in the direction of the other side of the river. Shy Guy got the hint and jumped on, riding the egg across the river to the other side. Both of the skeletons as well as Waluigi rubbed their chins. Each of them rode eggs, whereas Blooper just floated across.

"All right! Dry Bowser, keep the statue in your ribcage so it's-a safe!" Waluigi said.

"I don't have it."

"… Don't tell Waluigi…" the purple man muttered. Indeed, Birdo still had the statue. She blushed.

"I thought that, like, one of you would remember…"

Dry Bowser roared in anger. "Well that's just great! Now what are we gonna do?"

Shy Guy noticed a tree branch hanging over the river. He then got a bright idea. The little man pulled out his whip and had it wrapped around the branch. After precise planning on how to swing around to grab the statue and come back, he commenced.

Unfortunately, the branch snapped almost instantly, sending Shy Guy hurdling down the river in a panic. Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Dry Bones, and Blooper groaned at once.

"Like, how about I throw it?" Birdo shoved the statue in her snout and shot it out, hitting Waluigi right in the head, knocking him out.

"Graaaaa!" Dry Bowser picked up the statue and slung Waluigi over his shoulder. "Let's just go already! He never said we _all_ had to make it to the end!"

…  
Team Royal Green/Team W-Shell:

"Come on Petey, get a move on!" Daisy was yelling at Petey, who had stopped upon reaching shore, and needed to catch his breath. Rosalina stepped in.

"Daisy, I know you are upset, but we need to work together. I've never heard of grudges and good teamwork coexisting on the same team."

"I guess… I just can't believe we got rid of Luigi instead of him!"

Team W-Shell ran past.

"Nyah-nyah!" Koopa Kid taunted, running. Yoshi and Hammer Bro. followed, but Toadette and Boom-Boom stayed behind.

"Hey are you guys okay?" the mushroom girl asked.

"Toadette, come on!"

"Um… talk to you guys later?" Toadette and Boom-Boom went to catch up with their teammates. King Boo was confused.

"So we're just letting them pass us now? Rosie, can't you levitate that thing?"

"I would appreciate being referred to by my full name. I am able to levitate the statue, though it is larger than Daisy or Koopa Troopa, which would make it harder. I would also need to focus, which would require staying in place. Levitating the statue with my powers would not be recommended."

Koopa was standing around, when he suddenly felt a pebble hit the back of his head. He turned around and noticed a train of coins. Greed and curiosity combined led Koopa to notice that the coins had led him to a shop.

"Guys, maybe we can buy something that will help!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

A Shy Guy mask carving on the temple entrance lit up. "GREETINGS TEAM W-SHELL. TO ENTER, THOU MUST ANSWERETH A RIDDLE. IS THIS THE ANSWER?"

"… What?" Koopa Kid didn't get it.

"No! The answer is a hammer! Or hammers! Hammers are the answer for everything!" said the one person who would think of hammers at a time like this. "Like this hammer, made by the almighty H-"

"NAY."

Toadette shrugged. "Is the answer no?"

"NAY."

"Yes?"

"NAY."

"Gaah!" Koopa Kid threw a fit. "This is stupid! We can't answer because you never told us what you're talking about!"

"INDEED. THOU HAST SOLVED THE RIDDLE."

A stone warp pipe appeared before Team W-Shell, and they jumped in.

…  
Team Zero/Team Royal Green:

Dry Bowser was still carrying his team's statue and Waluigi as he, Dry Bones, and Blooper made it to the temple. But then a rainbow glow caught the three of them, forcing them to swap places with Team Royal Green.

"Man, good thing you found that shop, Koopa!" Daisy was impressed.

Koopa looked back on the experience. "The weirdest part was that the trail of coins was the exact amount we needed for the Warp Block. Talk about a lucky coincidence."

"GREETINGS, TEAM ROYAL GREEN. WHAT WALKS ON NO LEGS BEFORE THE BATTLE, THEN TWO OR FOUR LEGS AFTER THE BATTLE?"

Rosalina got it. "One day the Lumas were all asking each other riddles. The answer is a Paratroopa."

"YEA, IT IS A PARATROOPA. YOU MAY ENTER."

A stone warp pipe appeared under the team, just as Team Zero ran up.

"Into the pipe!"

Dry Bones jumped for the pipe, but it disappeared as soon as he got near it, causing the skeleton to scatter. Luckily, his bones reconnected.

"Ouch."

"GREETINGS, TEAM ZERO. SOLVETH MY RIDDLE TO ENTE-"

Dry Bowser crashed through the wall, leaving an opening. Dry Bones and Blooper were in utter shock.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO STAND THERE, BOZOS! LET'S GO!"

"Uh, right!" The two of them hurried in.

…

The temple was very Shy-Guy themed.

"Bwahaha! Now let's get to the top before those chumps do!" At that point, Blooper pointed something out to Dry Bowser: the fact that the stone pipes lead the other two teams higher up in the temple than the ground floor, where Team Zero currently was. "… ROOOOOOOAR! We have no way of reaching them now!"

…  
Team W-Shell/Team Royal Green:

The stone pipes lead both teams up towards the top of the temple. They were on a stone spiral staircase headed up, but there was a missing chunk of stairs.

"Owowowowow!" Yoshi moaned. Koopa Kid agreed.

"Well that's just great! How are we going to get across now?"

Petey flew overhead, statue in mouth, chuckling at his opponents. He was shortly followed by King Boo and Rosalina.

"Go on without us!" Daisy yelled. "These guys can't catch up, so you're good!"

"Oh yeah?" Koopa Kid took that as a challenge. He ran over to Yoshi and jumped onto his back. "Flutter! Flutter like the wind!"

"Wooow!" Yoshi ran to the edge and flutter jumped across.

Yoshi and Koopa Kid hurried on to catch up with Petey, King Boo, and Rosalina, leaving a mix of the other two teams behind. It was Koopa who broke the silence.

"… Now what?"

…  
Team Zero:

The team had basically given up on winning this challenge.

"Well… Yeah we're not gonna make it." noted Blooper. "I can kind of try to float up, but I'd wear myself out before getting halfway to the stairs. Not to mention the added weight of the statue. So when we fail, I nominate we vote off Birdo. I never liked her."

Dry Bones shrugged. "Well we could get the Bonus Stars."

…  
Team Royal Green/Team W-Shell:

Both teams made it to a big room at the top. Bowser Jr. lowered down in his small copter next to a golden statue with six arms. Petey and Koopa Kid were made to drop their statues.

"Heeheehee! Welcome to the Jungle Jam Temple! If you want to put the statues in place, you gotta beat up the guard first! Two guys from each team gotta play!" He then noticed that only two teams were represented. "Oh. Well I guess Team Zero snoozes and loses! Team W-Shell, pick one more person to come and fight the boss!"

"Hmm…" Koopa Kid started thinking. Yoshi suggested Boom-Boom, since he was the toughest. "No! I hate him, we can do just fine without him! Um… Hammer Bro.!"

"Owowowowow!" Yoshi did not like that idea. But Bowser Jr. had Hammer Bro. summoned in by way of warp pipe.

"What's going on? Did we win?"

"Crush 'em, Koloktos!" Bowser Jr. floated away, activating the statue.

…  
Petey, King Boo, Rosalina  
Vs.  
Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro.  
Vs.  
Ancient Automaton: Koloktos

Game: Counter Kolokwise  
Players: Petey, King Boo, Rosalina, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro.  
Instructions: There are twelve spots around Koloktos and each player may stand in one of two. He will then smash all six hands into the ground in one of the two spots in each of the six areas. Whoever isn't crushed gets a hammer to attack his weak point with!  
Instructions 2: The number of team members available to hit Koloktos determine how many points the team gets that round.  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (tap to swing hammer)  
Tips: "There's no telling where his hands will hit, so just guess!"

As everyone gathered around Koloktos, these were the positions they could stand in, like hours on a clock:  
Koopa Kid - 1/2 (on 1)  
Yoshi - 9/10 (on 9)  
Hammer Bro. - 11/12 (on 11)  
Rosalina - 3/4 (on 3)  
King Boo - 7/8 (on 7)  
Petey - 5/6 (on 5)

On the first turn, everyone decided to stand still. Koloktos slammed all six fists down, crushing positions 1 (Koopa Kid), 4, 6, 7 (King Boo), 10, and 11 (Hammer Bro.).

"Yowch!"

"Drat!"

"He hit me like a nail!"

Rosalina, Petey, and Yoshi all got hammers and whaled on Koloktos's heart, weakening him. Eventually Koloktos raised all his fists and everyone re-evaluated their positions.

Koopa Kid - 1/2 (on 2)  
Yoshi - 9/10 (on 9)  
Hammer Bro. - 11/12 (on 12)  
Rosalina - 3/4 (on 4)  
King Boo - 7/8 (on 7)  
Petey - 5/6 (on 5)

Koloktos lowered his fists onto 1, 3, 5 (Petey), 7 (King Boo), 10, and 12 (Hammer Bro.).

"Gaaah!"

"Drat!"

"He hit me like a nail!"

Rosalina, Koopa Kid, and Yoshi each went to town on Koloktos. When everyone got back to normal, that's when he got mad.

Team Royal Green: 3 points  
Team W-Shell: 3 points

Koloktos pulled out a sword for each hand. Now player had less time to choose a spot.

Koopa Kid - 1/2 (on 2)  
Yoshi - 9/10 (on 9)  
Hammer Bro. - 11/12 (on 11)  
Rosalina - 3/4 (on 4)  
King Boo - 7/8 (on 8)  
Petey - 5/6 (on 5)

Koloktos swung his swords onto 2 (Koopa Kid), 4 (Rosalina), 5 (Petey), 8 (King Boo), 9 (Yoshi), and 12.

"Yowch!"

"Ouch!"

"Gaaah!"

"Drat!"

"Waah!"

After celebrating being the only one not getting hit, Hammer Bro. not only used the hammer given to him, but also his own hammer to attack Koloktos. He did twice the work of a normal combatant. Everyone got back into position.

Koopa Kid - 1/2 (on 2)  
Yoshi - 9/10 (on 9)  
Hammer Bro. - 11/12 (on 11)  
Rosalina - 3/4 (on 3)  
King Boo - 7/8 (on 8)  
Petey - 5/6 (on 6)

Koloktos was about to swing, but got hit in the head by a squeaky hammer, putting him in a temporary daze. This interference has allowed the players to reconsider their positioning.

Koopa Kid - 1/2 (on 1)  
Yoshi - 9/10 (on 10)  
Hammer Bro. - 11/12 (on 11)  
Rosalina - 3/4 (on 3)  
King Boo - 7/8 (on 8)  
Petey - 5/6 (on 5)

Koloktos attacked 1 (Koopa Kid), 4, 6, 7, 9, and 11 (Hammer Bro.).

"Yowch!"

"He hit me like a nail!"

Petey, King Boo, Yoshi, and Rosalina each laid the smack down on Koloktos, finishing him.

_FINISH!_

Team Royal Green: 6 points  
Team W-Shell: 5 points

…  
Team Royal Green/Team W-Shell:

"So it looks like Team Royal Green won the game!" Bowser Jr. announced. "They get to put the statue away! If I were Koopa Kid, Yoshi, or Hammer Bro., I'd be nervous right now! I'll go tell my dad!"

Bowser Jr. flew off as Petey spit the large-sized statue out on the altar. It looked lonely without the other two statues.

Rosalina smiled. "We are victorious."

"We won the game! We won the game! We won the game 'cause we're not lame! WHOOOOOOOOOA!" King Boo and Petey cheered/taunted the other team.

…

Bowser had vented on a few Goombas and was back to his normal self. Everyone was gathered at the start of Shy Guy's Jungle Jam, including an incredibly soaked Shy Guy and newly reawakened Waluigi.

"Bwahaha! Nothing like hearing that only a few of you chumps even managed to make it to the end! But all that aside, Team Royal Green won today, so get to your airship!"

They did as told, leaving Team W-Shell and Team Zero behind. Toad then spoke up.

"The Bonus Stars! Today's stars are Travel Star, Happening Star, and Plus Star! The Travel Star goes to… Team Zero! Good thing for you guys that the river carried Shy Guy a long ways!"

Shy Guy shrugged.

"The Happening Star goes to… Team W-Shell! Which leaves the Plus Star! … Team W-Shell! Congratulations! Team Zero will stay behind and speak with Bowser."

Team W-Shell ran off.

"All right, who do you guys think you're better off without?

"I, like, want Shy Guy gone! He totally messed up swinging around on his whip!" said Birdo.

"Birdo!" everyone else said. Shy Guy merely pointed at her.

"What? Me? But why?"

"Well you were completely useless! You didn't think to tell us about the a-statue, and you hit me on the head!"

Blooper said, "So the boneheads and I all agreed in the temple that if we lost, we'd get rid of you since you couldn't defend yourself and you weren't doing any good for us."

"Bwahaha! A near-unanimous betrayal! I love it! Well Birdo, that's as far as you go!"

"Well then I guess I'll tell you about Dry Bowser! He- WAAAAAH!" She plummted, and this time Bowser made sure that the warp pipe disappeared, as the remaining members of Team Zero returned to their ship.

"I wonder what she had to say about Dry Bowser. … Oh well."

…

Bowser sat on his throne, when Bowser Jr. walked in.

"Dad! When the losers were fighting Koloktos, some jerk threw a hammer at him! I had Kamek look at it!"

"And?"

"It looked like the kind Luigi would use. But it had the Warioware brand on it!"

"Just great! So it could still be either Wario or Luigi! They both have reason to oppose me, too…"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, I'm still upset about Boom-Boom! At least we got rid of that freak of nature, Birdo!"

"Dad… why don't we just go to the dungeon to see who's escaped?"

"Well with the remodeling… I kind of forgot where the dungeon is. Who cares! Now be quiet, I gotta think of ways to put more of 'em in the dungeon!"

...

**Winners' Thoughts:**  
"Woohoo! We won! That one was for you, Luigi!" - Daisy

"Yay!" - Koopa

"It goes to show that even when at a disadvantage, you can come out on top." - Rosalina

"Hmm-hmm! Hmm! Hmm-hmm!" - Petey and King Boo

**Losers' Thoughts:**  
"Meh, I can live without Birdo." - Blooper

*shrug* - Shy Guy

"Do I miss Birdo?" *shakes head, neck extends* "Nope-dot-a-v-i." - Dry Bones

"Now I don't have to a-help her keep track of her bows!" - Waluigi

"That idiot was about to give me away! Luckily, the rest of us work like a well-oiled machine." - Dry Bowser

…

**To be continued.**

…

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo

A/N - It's purely a coincidence that each team has won, lost, and got second place once each. I just think of a goal, then improvise what the teams do to achieve it. I only put in Koloktos because I'd planned for Shy Guy to use his whip, but he didn't make it, so he never had a chance.

A/N - I may do more boss mini games in the future, this one was fun to write, and only mildly tricky to keep track of. I think that other than the fact that it was a Zelda reference, it would fit as a Mario Party 9 boss game.

A/N - I don't want to mess with canon characterization too much, but I figure Boom-Boom is minor enough for it to be acceptable. I hope people are all right with what I'm doing with him.

**(If you so feel inclined, leave a review if you'd like. You don't have to, though. If you do review, know that I can take criticism. As long as you don't flame, you can tell me if you have any problems with the story. It could in fact help me improve the story and therefore improve your reading experience.)**


	5. Clouded Thoughts

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.)**_

**Episode 5:** Clouded Thoughts  
**Location:** Rainbow Dream  
**Game:** Mario Party 5  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, King Boo, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser

Bowser had woken up on the Koopa Kruiser.

"Bah! What? What's going on?"

A Koopatrol saluted. "Sir! You fell asleep before leaving today, so we just thought it best to carry you onto the ship and let you wake up on your own, sir!"

"Leaving the castle and bringing me on the ship without waking me up? … Good call, I've been skimping on my sleep lately. Refresh my memory, what happened last time?"

"Sir! Boom-Boom decided he didn't want to be an insert anymore, and you were so upset that you were hardly involved in the game! Teams Royal Green and W-Shell were the only ones to reach the end, and Team Royal Green won! Then Team Zero almost unanimously voted off Birdo! Also there seemed to be someone interfering with the game, most likely the escaped prisoner!"

"All right then! Now let's hurry to the Dream Depot!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

"I still can't believe there was a giant, living statue." Koopa said.

"Believe it, because it nailed KB and I like a dozen times." confirmed Petey. "And how's this? We got the heaviest statue and still won!"

Daisy nodded. "I have to admit, you really pulled your weight. I still miss Luigi, but maybe you're not just a slacker who gets others in trouble after all."

"… Thanks?" Petey didn't know how to feel. "Say speaking of King Boo, where'd he go?"

"BOO!" He tried to scare Rosalina, though she did not look up from her book.

"Good morning, King Boo."

"…"

…  
Team Zero:

"I can't believe Birdo almost ratted me out like that! Unbelievable!"

Dry Bones was confused. "Well Dry Bowser, how long were you planning on waiting before telling Bowser?"

"When I win. … Or lose. Or when Koopa Kid loses. One of those three. Whenever it'd make Bowser the most upset."

Shy Guy was dressed as his normal self again, much to Waluigi's disappointment.

"Aww, I wanted to try on the hat…"

Blooper looked out the window. "Hey, are we headed to the Dream Depot? I sure hope we're not going to Bowser Nightmare."

Waluigi spoke again. "Well I just hope it's not somewhere lame like-"

…

"Rainbow Dream! Well, it's a dream for me. It'll be a nightmare for you!"

Waluigi put his palm to his face.

"Ooh how clever." Blooper was being sarcastic.

"Quit doing that every time I introduce a board! Now, you all gotta sit on a bunch of clouds! Whoever lasts the longest wins!"

Toad explained further. "You all sit on separate clouds until only one person out of all fifteen remains, or until only one team is represented at all. But it won't be that boring, oh no! You all have to play mini games to decide who gets to stay on!"

Koopa was confused. "What do you mean?"

"So your teams all sit on clouds. One from each team plays a mini game. Each person who loses a mini game falls from the cloud and can't help their team anymore. Last team standing wins!"

Koopa gulped.

…  
All Teams:

All of the teams were sitting on clouds that were rather far from each other.

…  
Team Royal Green:

"All right guys, I wanna play the first mini game. Okay?" Daisy said.

Petey and King Boo shrugged.

"I guess." Koopa did not have any problems. Neither did Rosalina.

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Man, I had way more fun when I was actually on the board instead of on some dumb cloud!" Koopa Kid moaned. Yoshi was the only one on the team who could sympathize with him.

Toadette spoke up. "So whenever we have our first mini game, who wants to go up?"

"Boom-Boom go."

"What, and waste our muscle on the very first game? No way! Hammer Bro., you go!" Koopa Kid ordered.

"… Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

…  
Team Zero:

"So who's going? I'm not doing it." Dry Bowser stated.

"Waluigi will go!" Waluigi declared. "I've got to make up for being unconscious last time!"

Toad made an announcement. "It's time for the first game! Choose your players and let's go!"

…  
Game: Awful Tower  
Players: Daisy, Hammer Bro., Waluigi  
Instructions: Jump on the moving blocks to reach the top of the tower first! Be careful not to fall or get hit by any hammers!  
Controls: A (jump), Joystick (move)  
Tips: "Be careful and employ timing when making your jumps."

"Yaa!" Waluigi jumped onto the first block. "I've-a got thi- AAAAH!"

He has noticed that Hammer Bro. and Daisy were beating him in the game. Around halfway up, Hammer Bro. got egged with a hammer, knocking him down a ways. Luckily for him, he fell enough distance to land on a block.

"Wow, was I really that annoying when I was asked to throw hammers for this game?"

Daisy kept jumping until she finally got close to the top and won.

"Yeah, Daisy's the winner!"

"Aw hammers!"

"Waaaa! Everybody's cheating but me!"

…  
All Teams:

"Bwahaha! Hammer Bro. and Waluigi, it's time for some skydiving!"

Holes opened up in the clouds for Team W-Shell and Team Zero, sending Hammer Bro. and Waluigi falling into the ocean below, where two Lakitu fishermen would be waiting to carry them to a special cloud for the disqualified players.

"That's my favorite part! All of you take some time to decide who all plays next!"

…  
Team Zero:

"Waluigi, what's wrong with you?" Blooper asked, looking towards the Loser Cloud.

"I tried!"

"Barely."

"You're such a scumbag, Waluigi! Here's your hat to prove it!" Dry Bones tossed Waluigi a brown cap. "Don't worry guys, I've got the next one."

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Yeah, I'm awesome! I feel like I could go again! I think I will!"

"I want to go!" King Boo said.

"Daisy, it would be better to save your strength and let King Boo go."

"Thanks for taking my side, space toots."

"…"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Way to go picking Hammer Bro. for that one." Toadette was sarcastic.

"Hey it's not like Boom-Boom would have won! Fine, I'll go this time, happy?"

.Soon enough, it was time for the next game.

…

Game: Motor Rooter  
Players: King Boo, Koopa Kid, Dry Bones  
Instructions: Race to the finish! Just be sure to avoid the Amps that slow you down!  
Controls: Joystick (move)  
Tips: "There are booster panels that speed you up, so keep an eye out for those!"

King Boo, Koopa Kid, and Dry Bones all three raced through their individual pipes.

"Haha! I have a trick up my sleeve!" King Boo turned his shell and self intangible, so the Amps could not shock him and slow his shell down, though he still went for the booster pads.

"Come on, come on!"

_Dry Bones sang as he went down:_  
_Come on, come on now, let's keep mo-ving now, why is- this so slow?_  
_Don't make me fast forward, be-cause it really sucks. Can I jump over here? No I prob'ly can't._  
_Goodbye Yoshi I hate you -_AAAAH I GOTTA RUN!

He tried to avoid an Amp, but got zapped.

_Didn't make it in time, rewind sp… space-time!_  
_…Na-na na na-na. Lost my lyrical list and I don't know what I'm doing anymore now._

Dry Bones was so caught up in his song that he got hit with another Amp. Eventually, he got dead last out of the three racers.

…  
All Teams:

"Looks like Team Royal Green wins again!"

"Yay-eah!" Petey gave King Boo a high five. Bowser Jr. was standing on the main board of the area and yelled to Bowser with a megaphone.

"Wait, Dad! I saw footage from the race! King Boo cheated!"

"He did WHAT? I like cheating, but not when I don't tell you to cheat! Just for that, Team Royal Green loses two members! Everyone who's competed for them so far!"

Holes opened up under King Boo and Daisy before they were fished away to the Loser Cloud. Then the same thing happened to Dry Bones.

"Rage faaaaaaaace!"

…  
Loser Cloud:

"King Boo, look what you did!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that Bowser of all people didn't want me to cheat?"

Waluigi spoke up. "When I said that everyone else was cheating, I was just complaining. But I didn't know I was right!"

…  
All Teams:

"Son, what is the score so far?"

Bowser Jr. pulled out a scoreboard.

Team Royal Green: 3/5 remain  
Team W-Shell: 4/5 remain  
Team Zero: 3/5 remain

"Well then let's make this interesting… Next game is a two on two game! Have fun! Bwahaha!"

…  
Team Royal Green:  
"Due to King Boo's treachery, we are down one player more than we should be. I will go for Daisy's sake."

Petey nodded. "And I'll go to avenge King Boo."

"Wait, if you two lose, does that mean I'm all on my own?" Koopa asked.

"Maybe."

"Yikes!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Ha! I won easily!"

Yoshi pointed out that it was only because King Boo was caught cheating.

"Well fine! If you don't think I can win, then you and me are playing the next game!"

…  
Team Zero:

"Ugh! We keep losing! If you want something right, do it yourself!" Dry Bowser said. "I'll play next. Who's with me?" Shy Guy jumped as he waved his stubby arm in the air. "Sheesh, fine!"

…  
Game: Dungeon Duos  
Players: Petey & Rosalina, Koopa Kid & Yoshi, Shy Guy & Dry Bowser  
Instructions: Team up with your partner to escape the dungeon! There are all kinds of devious traps, so be careful!  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (jump), B (lower doors), X & Y (rotate platforms), R & L (work the pump)  
Tips: "Haste makes waste! Try not to hurry too much, or you could get sloppy!"

All six players came out of their pipes. Rosalina had to lower Petey's door first, followed by Yoshi for Koopa Kid's door, then Dry Bowser for Shy Guy's door. They each tapped B on the terminals.

"Oh come on, lower faster!" Dry Bowser complained.

Soon Petey's door lowered, followed by Shy Guy's and lastly Koopa Kid's. Petey went to the terminal to lower Rosalina's door. "Um… Okay, tapping B… Lessee…"

Shy Guy was having trouble reaching the terminal, as was Koopa Kid. Though Koopa Kid eventually found that he could work it if he got on his tiptoes. He lowered Yoshi's door, then Petey lowered Rosalina's. Shy Guy was still having trouble.

"Come on Shy Guy, get a move on! They're gonna win!"

Yoshi managed to lower Koopa Kid's second door before Rosalina could for Petey's, and then Koopa Kid lowered Yoshi's second door before Petey could for Rosalina. Then they got to the platforms.

"Can't we just fly across?" asked Petey. Rosalina shook her head.

"Bowser would likely see that as cheating. I'll ride first."

"SHY GUY, COME ON!" Dry Bowser yelled, still behind his first door. Shy Guy was having a real hard time with the terminal.

Petey got Rosalina onto the other side before Yoshi got Koopa Kid to the other side. Rosalina also managed to get Petey to the other side before Koopa Kid could for Yoshi. Then came the broken platforms.

"Great, it's broken! You go first!" Koopa Kid went to the terminal and got the working platform over to their team's side of the chasm. Yoshi jumped on and rode across, and Rosalina did the same on their team. Yoshi was also a bit faster working the terminal, so his team got over to the other side completely shortly before Rosalina could get Petey all the way across.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi told Koopa Kid that they should split up. They came to the five pipes. Team Royal Green had their own strategy.

"I know my pipes, so watch this."

Petey hopped into a pipe and made it to the upper level. Rosalina followed him in. After a short time, Koopa Kid and Yoshi made it to the upper level as well. Only there was a problem.

"Help! I'm stuck in the pipe! I forgot I'm too big for pipes! Dang it!" Petey was annoyed. As the plant struggled to get free, Yoshi and Koopa Kid had some trial and error with the pipes. They finally found the right one and made it to the highest level. At that time, Petey and Rosalina made it out of the pipe. "About time!"

"We must hurry."

Back at the start, Dry Bowser was sitting down. "I think it's safe to say we've lost this." Shy Guy had made no progress.

Koopa Kid and Yoshi inflated their hot air balloon all the way and won.

"Hahaha!"

"Yoshi!"

…  
All Teams:

"Bwahaha! Watching Team Zero was hilarious! There's no way they didn't lose!" Bowser laughed. Holes opened in the clouds underneath Dry Bowser and Shy Guy, same for Petey and Rosalina.

"Crud." Blooper realized he was the last one standing for his team.

"Oh no!" Koopa had the same realization.

Bowser stroked his chin. "Well then, I have an idea. To make this more interesting, how about we only have one more mini game? It'll be a boss game to determine who wins over all! Each team pick your players!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"We dominate!" Koopa Kid said. "I told you I'm good!"

"You said to save Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom want go now!"

Koopa Kid rolled his eyes. "All right fine, you can go!"

"Good luck!" Toadette told him.

…

Bowser, Toad, Bowser Jr., Koopa, Boom-Boom, Blooper, Toadette, Yoshi, Koopa Kid, and everyone who has been disqualified all stood on a large cloud away from all the others.

"At the bottom of this long drop is the boss! Good luck, because luck's the only way any of you losers could win!"

Koopa gulped, Blooper rolled his eyes, and Boom-Boom slammed his fists in the ground. Then all three jumped down to meet their fate.

…  
Koopa  
Vs.  
Boom-Boom  
Vs.  
Blooper  
Vs.  
Lakithunder

Name: Stolen Thunder  
Players: Koopa, Boom-Boom, Blooper  
Instructions: As you stay on your platform, Lakithunder is shooting lightning at you! Hit the randomly appearing blocks to activate lightning rods that will absorb any lightning and send it back at the boss, earning you points!  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (jump)  
Tips: "Lakithunder can also throw Spinies, so watch out for those!"

Lakithunder lived up to his reputation and started attacking the three players with lightning.

"Pebble pebble!" Koopa made his species' signature sound effect in a panic, running around to avoid lightning.

"Eh, it's just a clone of Lakitu's boss fight."

"Boom-Boom smash!" Boom-Boom ran to hit a block, but was hit by lightning instead.

Koopa managed to hit the first block, activating the lightning rod. As described, it absorbed the lightning from Lakithunder. The block then tilted towards the boss and shot lightning at him.

"Aaaah!"

Blooper was also pretty good at it, but got hit by a Spiny more than once. Boom-Boom was able to avoid any Spinies, but he also could not reach any blocks until near the end of the first phase. Soon Lakithunder got mad.

"Rrrr!" His face turned red and his cloud started sparking.

Score:  
Team Royal Green: 6 points  
Team W-Shell: 2 points  
Team Zero: 3 points

Lakithunder started attacking more quickly, and he also started throwing much larger Spinies. Koopa started getting swamped with them, while Blooper scored another point. Boom-Boom almost got cornered, but then out of nowhere a missile blew up the Spinies near him.

"What?"

"Just fight!" said an unknown, but familiar voice.

"Oh yeah!" Boom-Boom hit the nearest block, as more missiles started hitting the Spinies, making the game easier for the players. Before long, Boom-Boom was doing better, to the point of being the one to score the finishing blow.

_FINISH!_

Team Royal Green: 8 points  
Team W-Shell: 9 points (8, +1 tiebreaker point for finishing blow)  
Team Zero: 6 points

…

Bowser roared in frustration. "Curse that escaped prisoner! He wasn't supposed to help! Where'd he even get missiles anyway? Well anyway, I declare Boom-Boom the winner of that game, as much as it pains me to say it."

"But didn't he get the same amount of hits as me?"

"Yeah but he got the finishing blow." Bowser explained. "So congratulations Team W-Shell, you all get to play another day."

The team cheered as a cloud bridge formed, leading them all to their airship. Toad cleared his throat.

"And now the Bonus Stars! Today's stars are Happening Star, Plus Star, and Red Star! The Happening Star goes to… Team Royal Green! The Plus Star goes to… nobody. The Red Star is for who went through the most physical pain. It goes to… Team Zero! Uh-oh, a tie!"

Bowser thought about this. "Well then guess what that means! I get to decide at random who goes home out of all of you!" Everyone else then gasped. "Today's loser is King Boo!"

"What?" The ghost said. "… Well I did kind of cheat…"

"Aw man, I'm sorry to see you go." Petey told him.

"And don't even think of phasing your way out of my dungeon! It's ghost-proof! Bwahaha!"

A warp pipe opened up under King Boo, sending him straight to Bowser's dungeon.

"Waaaah!"

"Now all of you! Back to the airships!"

…

Bowser sat on the throne when Bowser Jr. walked in.

"Dad, the Lakitus told me something strange. They did see someone who looked like one of the escaped prisoners, but that it wasn't them!"

"So are you saying that this bozo interfering with my game isn't even one of the escaped prisoners? Grrrr! That makes me mad! Who do they think they are? If I ever see that person, they're mine!"

...

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"Like I said! We dominate!" - Koopa Kid

"Yoshi!" - Yoshi

"I can't believe I did the worst out of all of us today! I even have this special Hammasmacka Blaster model of hammer for good luck!" - Hammer Bro.

"Boom-Boom win!" - Boom-Boom

"Huh, I didn't really get a chance to do anything today. At least we won, though."

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Well we lost again, but I don't feel sorry for King Boo one bit!" - Daisy

"Aw man, and I tried so hard, too!" - Koopa

"It is unfortunate that we've lost, as we are the smallest team now. I just hope Petey will not be too upset to be of further use." - Rosalina

"Aw man. Poor KB." - Petey

…

**To be continued.**

…

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo

A/N - Today's a bit of a shorter one, I apologize. For the life of me, I could not think of a good challenge that has to do with a Mario Party 5 board, so I had a "stay here the longest" thing. But those are boring, so I threw in the mini games. But I didn't want to spam mini games either, so I cut it short with the boss one. Hopefully I can be better with the next one.

**(If you feel like it, please review. If you have any problems with my story, feel free to tell me. I wouldn't put this story up if I wasn't open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you don't flame, you can tell me if you have any problems with the story. It could in fact help me improve the story and therefore improve your reading experience.) **


	6. The Yoshi Blues

**Review Responses:**  
Luigified531 - The identity of the mysterious helper will be revealed either next time or after that. In the relatively near future, in terms of storyline. I'm glad you liked Dry Bones's song, it was from a ProtonJon video, where he was making up some lyrics.

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.**_

**Episode 6:** The Yoshi Blues  
**Location:** Yoshi's Tropical Island  
**Game:** Mario Party 1  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser

Bowser was feeling confident today. In fact, he was so confident that a smaller version of his head was sticking out of his shell's neck hole and dancing. A Koopatrol appeared.

"Sir! We're investigating the interloper who's helping the players out, but we'll need a report of what you were doing in Rainbow Dream at the time."

The smaller Bowser head answered. "_Hey baby we played a game. We played a bunch of mini games, hey. Team W-Shell won, Royal Greens lost and King Boo had to goooooo-ooooo-oooo! WOO!_"

"Excuse him, that's my confidence. Ever since I got rid of King Boo, I've been feeling better about things. I like being the only king around! He'll probably fade back into my thoughts once we land."

"… Yes, sir. We'll patrol the perimeter so that the intruder who may or may not be Luigi or Wario cannot interfere."

…  
Team Royal Green/Team Zero:

Koopa was acting nervous around the window, which caught Daisy's attention.

"What's wrong, Koopa?"

"It's Dry Bones. We're flying right next to his team's airship and he keeps staring at me."

"Soon." Dry Bones said, from inside his window. "… Soonely-doodely."

"He's just being weird." Daisy reassured. "Hey Petey, how are you holding up?"

"Eh, I'll be fine. Last time before the challenge, King Boo and I were wondering who the escaped guy was. And apparently now it's some bozo who looks like either Wario or Luigi. You think it's Waluigi?"

Rosalina shook her head. "I sincerely doubt it. Waluigi has no access to any missiles. I doubt he would get away with it, and in addition, he is among the players."

"Exactly, so Bowser wouldn't expect it! What do you think, Koopa?"

"I dunno. … Say, you don't think they were the one who lead us to that shop with that path of coins in Jungle Jam, do you? If so, I don't think Wario would spare the coins, not even to mess with Bowser. But then again, would Luigi have access to missiles? Maybe it really is just someone else."

"What if it's Mario?" Daisy wondered.

…

"Today, two people are on a date, and you gotta make it good!" Bowser said, as everyone stepped off the airships. They were on Yoshi's Tropical Island.

"And who's the blind and deaf Koopa you'll be dining with?" Blooper once again teased Bowser at the beginning of the game. It had become somewhat of a ritual of his, the part of each game that he most enjoyed.

"Shut up! I got a speeding ticket for driving my Doom Boat through here, but I was only going 100 over the limit, I don't see what the big deal is! And I was planning on stealing a Golden Watermelon or whatever from here later on, so I gotta be on their good side so they won't suspect me! So now I gotta make up for the speeding ticket by making sure the Yoshi Elder's son has a good date."

Petey, Toadette, Blooper, Dry Bones, Waluigi, and Dry Bowser all snickered while the other players were all confused.

"Silence!"

Toad stepped in. "The Blue Yoshi and Pink Yoshi will be on a date. First they're gonna have a kart race, then dinner, then a show. One team will do one of the three activities, and at the end of the night, the couple will be asked how their night went. Whoever kept them happy the most wins!"

"Why kart race?" asked Boom-Boom.

"Because they want to race, and it'd be weird without other racers." said Toad.

"So how do we decide who does what?" Koopa Kid asked while crossing his arms.

"A mini game!" Toad sounded happy. "Winner picks what their team does, middle place decides whichever one of the remaining activities they'd like more, and loser has to do whatever's left. Pick your players!"

…  
Team Zero:

"Lemme at 'em! I didn't do squat last time thanks to Shy Guy!" Dry Bowser said. Shy Guy dropped his head in shame.

…  
Team W-Shell:

Toadette stepped up. "You know, I haven't played a mini game yet."

…  
Team Royal Green:

"I'll go!" Koopa tried to sound tough. Petey was lounging, and the two princesses were talking to each other. "… So yeah."

…  
Game: Goomba Village  
Players: Koopa, Toadette, Dry Bowser  
Instructions: After all the Goombas enter their houses, guess which one has the most!  
Controls: Point controller (move cursor), A (select house)  
Tips: "Pay close attention at all times, and be fast with your pick!"

There were five Goomba houses. Pink, yellow, blue, red, and green. Suddenly these houses were swarmed with a bunch of Goombas. After about a minute, it was time for everyone to decide which house to pick.

"Uh, Green!" Koopa shouted.

"Darn it!" roared Dry Bowser. "Blue then!"

"Yellow."

Then the Goombas were counted. The blue house got the most, followed by red, green, then yellow, and then pink. This meant Dry Bowser won, and Koopa got middle place.

…  
All Teams:

"All right, less awesome version of me. How's Team Zero gonna butter up the Yoshi date for me?"

"Whatever you do, don't pick dinner!" Dry Bones said. "I haven't found any better cooks than Fuu-what's-her-face."

Dry Bowser stroked his chin and then decided. "We'll do the last one!"

"Phew! Cooking's still an option! We'll cook for 'em!" Koopa had nightmares about getting hit with the blue shell once.

"So that leaves Team W-Shell with racing. Good luck!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, and Toadette were getting set in their karts. They were also issued walkie-talkies. The track wasn't on Yoshi's Tropical Island proper, but rather Yoshi Circuit, from _Mario Kart: Double Dash!_

"It's just shaped like a Yoshi, how hard could it be?" Koopa Kid may or may not have tempted fate.

Yoshi waved his hand, dismissing the track's difficulty. Toadette seemed confused.

"So do we let them win or what?"

Hammer Bro. shrugged. "I'll throw this hammer up. If it lands on its handle, we let them win. Here goes." Hammer Bro. was promptly ignored by all of his teammates.

Boom-Boom spoke up. "Make race enjoyable. Let them win."

"That may be, but how fun is it to have a guaranteed win? Let's do well, but not succeed." Toadette suggested. "… You know, not succeed as in, 'not beating them in the race'."

"It landed sideways." Hammer Bro. announced. Koopa Kid liked where Toadette was going with this.

"Yeah I guess. Okay kids, let's race! It's only three laps, so let's get this over with!"

…

The race took off. The first portion of the first lap went off without much of a hitch, that is until around the halfway mark. Hammer Bro. ran through an item box. He got a Red Shell and it immediately hit the Pink Yoshi driver, allowing himself to pass.

"_Hammer Bro., take it easy!_" Toadette reprimanded, her voice emanating from Hammer Bro.' walkie-talkie.

"I can't help it! The item went off automatically!"

"_That's ridiculous! There's no way-_" A bob-omb flew over Hammer Bro. "_… Oh I see what you mean._" Hammer Bro. got caught up in an explosion, along with Koopa Kid.

"Gyow!"

"Holy hammers!"

"Sorry!" Toadette yelled as she and the Pink Yoshi drove underneath the other two, still in the air.

At the end of the first lap, the positions were:  
1 - Toadette  
2 - Pink Yoshi  
3 - Boom-Boom  
4- Koopa Kid  
5 - Hammer Bro.  
6- Yoshi  
7 - Blue Yoshi  
8 - Mystery Racer (Man in black suit and black helmet)

…  
Koopa Kid contacted Yoshi on his walkie-talkie. "Hey who's that other guy racing with us?"

"_Wow?_" Yoshi made a noise on his end which signified that he had no answer for Koopa Kid. "_Owowowowow!_" Koopa Kid looked ahead and noticed that Yoshi's kart spun out over a banana peel.

"Ha!" Koopa Kid started laughing as the racers were finding themselves in new rankings.

…

"Uh-oh!" Toadette automatically unleashed a Blue Shell that was headed straight for Pink Yoshi.

The Mystery Racer drove up to the Pink Yoshi, and he had a star. Pink Yoshi swiped it from him, though it almost seemed like the Mystery Racer wanted it to be stolen. The Pink Yoshi became immune to the Blue Shell, but Mystery Racer wasn't so lucky.

"Waah!" His voice had an Italian accent.

"Hey! Could he be the guy who's been helping out with the challenges?" Toadette asked Koopa Kid.

"_No way! Bowser's boys are keeping security! He can't get in and interfere!_"

Hammer Bro. drove past Koopa Kid, on Koopa Kid's end of the conversation. "Unless he's hiding in plain sight by checking into the kart races for the evening." he said. This made Koopa Kid mad.

"… Clever little sneak!"

…

Lap 2 ended with:  
1 - Pink Yoshi  
2 - Boom-Boom  
3 - Hammer Bro  
4 - Toadette  
5 - Blue Yoshi  
6 - Mystery Racer  
7 - Koopa Kid  
8 - Yoshi

"Blue Yoshi need go faster!" Boom-Boom told the others. He then ran into a fake item block that Koopa Kid set up on the previous lap.

"_If you say so! Hahaha!_" Koopa Kid said on the walkie-talkie. He enjoyed the fact that he was able to taunt his team without any comeuppance during this challenge.

A few racers, including Blue Yoshi, passed by Boom-Boom. At one point, Koopa Kid found himself driving alongside the Mystery Racer.

"Let's see who you really are!" The miniature Koopa leaned over to pull off the other racer's helmet, but the Mystery Racer bashed his kart against Koopa Kid's and purposefully drove off a ledge to get away from Koopa Kid. "Grrr!"

Yoshi passed Koopa Kid. "Woooow!"

"Dang it!"

Results:  
1 - Pink Yoshi  
2 - Hammer Bro.  
3 - Blue Yoshi  
4 - Toadette  
5 - Boom-Boom  
6 - Yoshi  
7 - Koopa Kid  
8 - Mystery Racer

…

"Guards, guard, guards! The interloper's here! It's the guy in a black suit and helmet!" tattled Koopa Kid.

Koopatrols began swarming the Mystery Racer, but he lifted up his helmet a tiny bit and ate a Tanooki Leaf. With his newfound power, the man flew away.

"Hm. I could see a bit of mustache." one Koopatrol said.

"We do good?" Boom-Boom asked. Toadette shrugged.

"I don't know. I think the two Yoshis enjoyed their race. We just have to hope they don't enjoy the other things more."

…  
Team Royal Green:

The romantic restaurant was a small set-up much like with Peach's Birthday Cake. A few yards away was a table for two on a cliff overlooking the sunset.

"That's pretty romantic. … I miss Luigi."

"So, uh, who's cooking? I can only make sandwiches and Koopa Tea." said Koopa.

"As I have said before, I've fed the Lumas and myself for some time now. I shall lead us in the kitchen. Petey, it may be best if you stay away from the kitchen and take their orders."

"What? I can cook! Hm! Hm-hm!"

Daisy thought for a second. "I dunno. Nobody's ever liked my cooking. And the chefs at my castle usually do it for me anyway."

"Yay-yeah! I get to cook! Ohhhhhh!"

"Stop." Rosalina was firm.

…

"Hi I'm Daisy! What do you guys want to eat?"

Blue Yoshi looked over at Pink Yoshi. "Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!"

"Wooooow! Hah! Hrrrrrm!"

"Wooow!"

Blue Yoshi looked over to Daisy. "Yoshi!"

…

"They want Romantic Pie." announced Daisy, as she walked into the kitchen area. "I guess that's a thing now."

"Got ya covered." Petey pulled out a poorly drawn picture of a pie with a candle sticking out of it. All done in blue crayon. "Oh yeah. It's all coming together."

"What if we fill it with things Yoshis like to eat?" Koopa suggested. "We just gotta find a blue fruit and a pink fruit!"

"Great! … Except they don't exist."

Rosalina was thinking. "Hmm… While Yoshis have an affinity for fruits that are the same color as themselves, fruits of a similar color may suffice. We must find grapes and apples. Petey and Koopa, you two should go search for the apples. In the meantime, Daisy, please ask if they would like an appetizer."

"Got it!" All three said.

…

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaaah!" Koopa was being chased by a horde of monkeys. In the meanwhile, Petey was chomping on some watermelons.

"Sho… how do we find grapesh and applesh?" He swallowed. "There a sign or something that can tell us?"

"Aaaah! Aaaaah! Aaaah!"

…

"They don't want an appetizer, they only want Romantic Pie." Daisy reported back to Rosalina.

"Hmm. Do we even know the ingredients for Romantic Pie? This is bad… I hope those two can hurry."

"Don't romantic foods have some kind of dessert-ish thing in them? So find something like that!"

"We cannot just amass a random pile of desserts, that is how we lost Luigi."

…

Petey was lying under an apple tree.

"They're all yellow. Red apples are only barely pink as it is, what good is a yellow apple? At least the sun's good for me."

A statue shaped vaguely like a person dropped down in front of Petey.

"Huh? What's this?" Petey noticed a note attached to the statue, with an arrow pointing into a thicket of trees. "Eh, why not?"

Petey followed the statue's directions. As soon as he left the area, the statue disappeared in a puff of smoke, with the Tanooki Suit version of the Mystery Racer standing instead. Then he got tackled by a monkey.

…

"Welcome to Grocery Guy's. I'm Grocery Guy. How may I help you?"

"I want apples. Red ones. … And grapes. Enough to fill this grocery bag Rosalina gave me."

"That'll be 40 coins."

"…"

…

"Rosalina, I need 40 coins! You're a princess, so you're loaded, right?"

"I am not true royalty, however."

"I am! Let's see…" Daisy dug around in her orange purse for a few seconds and soon came up with 40 coins. "There."

"Hm. Hm-hm. Hm."

…

Petey soon returned with the fruits necessary. Rosalina noticed that he was alone.

"Where is Koopa?"

"I dunno."

…

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Koopa screamed as he was chased all throughout the jungle by the ever growing horde of monkeys.

…

Daisy set down the Romantic Pie between the Yoshis. It was a heart-shaped pie. On the inside, it was half Apple Pie, and half "Grape Pie". She was sure to have the grape half on Blue Yoshi's side, and the apple half on Pink Yoshi's side.

"Yoshi!" The lovebirds said at once.

As the two started eating, Daisy, Rosalina, and Petey were watching from behind some trees. There seemed to be no problems. Koopa walked up to the others, out of breath.

"Where were you?" Daisy questioned.

"I was… being chased… by monkeys…" Koopa started, "I lost them… when I passed some banana trees…" then the poor lad fainted.

…  
Team Zero:

The two Yoshis, along with a small crowd of other colors of Yoshi, were all sitting on some tree stumps before a wooden stage with leaf curtains. Team Zero was backstage.

"Okay. Racing went great, and so did dinner, though it was a bit slow. If we mess this up, we'll lose for sure." Blooper summed up the situation.

"Well not unless we get the Bonus Stars." Dry Bones countered. "Or unless we're brilliant at entertaining Yoshis and do great."

"Well Mr. Optimist, can you think of anything we can do?"

"Challenge accepted. Waluigi, go make 'em laugh!"

"Waa!"

…

_WALUIGI_

"Waaa… waaa…" He was in a panic in front of the Yoshis. They were all rather confused. "I mean- waaaaa-t is the deal with airline food? … No seriously, what is the deal with it? Waluigi has heard that line all his life, and nobody seems to know what the deal is! Why does airline food have to have a deal? Why can it not just be airline food? It is what it is, is Waluigi right?"

This got a few chuckles from the crowd.

…

"Hey, he's actually not failing right away. All right." Dry Bowser noted, nodding with approval. Shy Guy jumped up and down, holding a unicycle. "… Where'd you get that?"

Shy Guy pointed to a statue near the backstage entrance with a sign attached to it, saying 'free unicycle'.

"Nah, if Waluigi keeps it up, we might not even need anything else." Blooper waved a tentacle dismissively to Shy Guy.

…

"And… and…" Waluigi had a good starting joke, but he was out of material now. He glanced backstage. Blooper was making a 'go on' motion with two tentacles, moving one in a circular motion. "… Fishing?"

"No, I'm say- … Sure whatever."

"What is the deal with fishing? Why sit in a boat for hours and maybe catch food when there are perfectly good fruits all over, yeah? 'Oh look at me, I'm surrounded by food what will I do? Oh I know, sit in a boat for a few hours and hope I can catch dinner for tonight!' It is nonsense!"

That got a better laugh from the Yoshis. The lifestyle of a Yoshi rarely involves fishing, if ever.

"Well I'll be." Blooper's voice was inaudible under the laughter. Waluigi was getting a bit of an ego boost from this. A smaller version of Waluigi's head was on a long neck sticking out of his back.

"_Hey baby I'm tellin' jokes. I'm tellin' jokes. These jokes are dope, yo. Let's get ready and gooooo-ooo-ooo! Woo!_" sang Waluigi's confidence.

"Heh… and do you know what is really messed up? Masks! Why wear a mask when nobody cares? Just why, asks Waluigi. Only a loser would do that!"

The Yoshis started laughing, but then Shy Guy ran out onto the stage and started beating Waluigi with the unicycle, which also killed Waluigi's confidence.

"Waaa! No! Ow! Waaa! Help Waluigi! Ow! No! Ow! Waaaa!"

…

"Dang it, Shy Guy!" Dry Bowser put his palm to his forehead.

Blooper and Dry Bones ran out onto the stage to pull Shy Guy off Waluigi. They grabbed him by his arms, though they were very stubby and allowed for easy escape. The wailing continued, much to the audience's amusement.

"… Let's just ride this out." Blooper said.

Dry Bones sighed. "Yeah…"

…  
All Teams:

"Bwahaha! Blue Yoshi's dad, the chief, told me that his son and Pink Yoshi had a great time! That means we're cool! Now they won't see it coming when I steal the Golden Watermelon!"

Yoshi asked which event the lovely couple enjoyed the most.

"His dad told me that they enjoyed… racing the most! The pie was good, but took too long, and the comedian was only kind of funny. Congratulations, Team W-Shell! Now go back to your ship!"

"Yes!" Toadette jumped with joy before following her team back to the ship.

"Now for the Bonus Stars! Tonight we have the Red Star, Shopping Star, and Travel Star! The Red star goes to Team Zero! The Shopping Star goes to Team Royal Green! And the Travel Star goes to…"

Everyone on both teams had their fingers crossed.

"Team Royal Green! Congratulations!"

"Hooray for angry monkeys!" Koopa cheered, the monkey chase giving him the distance that helped his team out. Team Royal Green returned to their ship.

"Well looks like the zeroes are Team Zero!" Bowser had a rather weak jab. "So who's it gonna be?"

Shy Guy pointed at Waluigi. Waluigi pointed back at Shy Guy.

"Well they did get a kick out of Shy Guy. And Waluigi was only kind of funny. I vote for Waluigi." Blooper said.

"Dude, Shy Guy ruined everything! I vote him!" stated Dry Bones. "Dry Bowser?"

"I'm still mad about Dungeon Duos. Shy Guy."

"Bwahaha! Any last words, Shy Guy?"

Shy Guy slouched in shame before a warp pipe opened up under him and carried him away to the dungeon. Then after that, the pipe closed.

"All right all of you, back to your ship!"

…

"Bwahaha! Another team reduced to only four members! This is great!" Bowser was on his throne, talking to Bowser Jr.

"I still can't believe that escaped prisoner snuck in to help, and then got away! But at least we got a better look at him! They said he doesn't look like Luigi or Wario, but he has a similar shape to one of them!"

"Grrr… If it ends up being Mario, I'm gonna be so mad! It's not helping that we haven't found the escaped prisoner! So now we've got two people I need to keep track of, on top of all the losers, Koopa Kid, and Dry Bowser!"

"Then you might not want to hear this."

"What?"

"The Yoshis… the interloper told them you might want to steal it, so they'll be on to you."

"ROOOOOOAR! CURSE YOU, MYSTERY RACER!"

…

**Winners' Thoughts:**  
"Another flawless victory! Soon we'll be the only ones left, then I can crush the other four and win the game for Bowser! Heheheh!" - Koopa Kid

"Yoshi!" - Yoshi

"I'm gonna miss those crazy kids…" - Hammer Bro.

"Boom-Boom like racing. Boom-Boom want be in next Mario Kart!" - Boom-Boom

"Woohoo! I just hope Daisy, Rosalina, or Koopa didn't go to the dungeon." - Toadette

**Losers' Thoughts:**  
"Eh. It didn't make that much of a difference to me who left." - Blooper

"Shake my head." - Dry Bones

"Waaa! What kind of two-bit laugh factory laughs at a guy getting beaten up?" - Waluigi

"Bwahaha! Finally got rid of Shy Guy!" - Dry Bowser

…

**To be continued.**

…

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy

A/N - This was originally going to take place in Wario's Battle Canyon, but I couldn't think of anything for it that was good, so I ended up with this idea at the last minute and liked it a whole lot better.

A/N - I like to improvise which team wins and loses, but this time I planned for Shy Guy to go. He doesn't have dialogue, so he's very fun to write. I also want to avoid patterns, like if Team W-Shell loses next time, then for six chapters in a row there will have been two losses for each team. I don't want a pattern in the losses. They don't have to win next time, but I don't want them to lose a member either. But things could change. That's just my thought process when planning this story.

**(If you feel like it, please review. If you have any problems with my story, feel free to tell me. I wouldn't put this story up if I wasn't open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you don't flame, you can tell me if you have any problems with the story. It could in fact help me improve the story and therefore improve your reading experience.)**


	7. A Bone Chilling Party

**Review Responses:**

Elemental Queen - Thank you for the compliment. Part of the reason I keep asking for critique is because even if one is good, there's always room for improvement. I want people to know that I'm always open to improvement and hearing different takes on things I wouldn't have otherwise considered. "Oh I don't think Character X should have been voted off for Reason Y". "Oh really? Interesting, I'll keep that in mind." Someone once said they were worried about Daisy acting too mean. I didn't plan on her being so mean, so I tried toning her down after they said that.

Another reason I ask for critique is to remind the people not to fear constructive criticism. I feel that more and more, people are stuck giving out only flowery praise, never giving genuine feedback that reflects what they think. The "don't like, don't read" mentality is obstructive, and is more or less an author going 'lalala I can't hear you unless you loved everything!' I'll tone down the paragraph at the end that asks for critiques, but otherwise that's why I always ask.

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.)**_

**Episode 7:** A Bone-Chilling Party  
**Location:** Snowflake Lake  
**Game:** Mario Party 6  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Dry Bones, Waluigi, Dry Bowser

Bowser watched a Lakitu throw a dart at a dartboard. The dart landed on a blue space.

"King Bowser, it landed on blue!"

"Then that's where we're going! … I forget, what happened last time?"

"Er… Uh… something about two Yoshis on a date?"

"Oh yeah! On Yoshi's Tropical Island, all the chumps had to make the two Yoshis have a good date, but then Shy Guy botched it for his team and got the boot! Bwahaha, I'm still laughing at that part. Then Team W-Shell won. All right then."

…  
Team W-Shell:

"This is great! We haven't lost even once ever since we lost Wario on the first day! Heh-heh-heh!" Koopa Kid was sure of himself. "Soon, I'll be able to make the wish on the C-Star on Bowser's behalf, then all of his enemies will get it! … Except you guys, on account of that stupid promise I made you. Lousy, no-good-"

"You could say we have this contest _nailed_! Ha! I made a funny!" joked Hammer Bro., and he was the only one who liked said joke.

Toadette was not so sure. "I don't know. We didn't win back during the jungle board. I mean we didn't lose either, but we didn't win. Other than that though, I guess you have a point."

"Yoshi!"

"Also we are bigger than other teams now." Boom-Boom stated.

…

Everyone was at Snowflake Lake.

"Bwahaha! Hope you brought your shovels, 'cause it's snowing outside!"

"And here I was, hoping for warmness and sunshine when we'd get to Snowflake Lake."

"Can it, Blooper! You all have to dig for Stars! I put seven stars in there, and you have to get more than the other teams to win!"

Toad explained further. "Each team will dig in the snow field for more stars. It is possible for two teams to tie for first. If that happens, there will be a tiebreaker game. Now let's play a mini game!"

"And it's a six-player game, so that ought to be more fun to watch, hahaha!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

"I'll go!" Daisy volunteered.

"You always go." Petey complained. "Eh, what do I care? Not it." The plant then began to fall asleep. Rosalina turned to Koopa.

"Koopa, would it be any trouble if I played?"

"Hey, knock yourself out!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Yoshi!"

"Me too! I'm going, and you gotta deal with it!" said Koopa Kid.

…  
Team Zero:

Dry Bowser pushed Dry Bones and Blooper forward. "Since you two knuckleheads came up with that 'brilliant' comedy night thing, you get to play today!"

"I imagine I have no choice…" Blooper rolled his eyes.

…

Game: Grin and Bar It  
Players: Daisy, Rosalina, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Dry Bones, Blooper  
Instructions: Jump over the bar and try to last longer than the other teams!  
Controls: A (jump)  
Tips: "The bar's shaped oddly. So you'll jump before or after someone else, based on where you stand. Keep that in mind."

The players were lined up in a predictable order: First the princesses, then the two greenish players, then the white-colored players. The three teams in their standard order. The bar was at an angle, so Daisy and Rosalina would have to jump first, but everyone would have to jump sooner or later.

_START!_

"Oh hey I can just float up higher-" Blooper got whacked in the back of the head with the bar as it was in the upper position, eliminating him after one jump and before he could cheat.

"I wish I had known what the mini game would entail before agreeing to play. My shoes are not adequate for repeated jumps." Rosalina lamented. It was not long before she was eliminated.

"Ha! What a bunch of losers, am I right Yosh-EEEEEEEE!" Koopa Kid and Yoshi were knocked away by the bar at the same time, putting Team W-Shell in last place for the mini game. Only Daisy and Dry Bones remained.

"Uh boy." Dry Bones was nervous, going against Daisy. She had more experience with this kind of physical activity, whereas he did not. His feelings were soon justified, as Daisy won.

_FINISH!_

"Daisy's the winner!"

…  
All Teams:

"Bwahaha! For that, Team Royal Green gets the big snow shovels! Team Zero gets regular shovels. Have fun with little trowels, Team W-Shell! See you all at the end of the day, bwahaha!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Oh good going, Koopa Kid!" Toadette was upset, obviously. "You just had to gloat!"

"Hey! Yoshi did bad too, you know!"

"I can sort of dig with this hammer, as mentioned back in Pyramid Park. Remember, this hammer was made by the revered Hammer McBroski, and he was-"

"Hah! Owowowowow!"

"Yoshi's right, Hammer Bro. Gushing over your hammer is not helpful." Toadette scolded. Hammer Bro. lowered his head in shame.

Boom-Boom had already started working.

"I still ache from that game!" Koopa Kid complained. Yoshi agreed with him.

"Come on, guys! He gave us until the end of the day, and it's already pretty late!" Toadette joined Boom-Boom.

…  
Team Royal Green:

Koopa was struggling to use his shovel, as it was far bigger than him.

"Uh, this is bad. Guys? Help? Anyone?"

Petey was still asleep, but Daisy was shoveling and already found her first star. "Jackpot!"

Rosalina was also shoveling. "Oof. Living in space, I'm not used to this sort of thing. I do enjoy the snow, though."

"Guys?"

"Eh, I guess it's okay."

"Zzzz…"

"Guys!" Koopa spoke up, but went unheard. "Rrrgh…" Koopa kept trying over and over again to fix with his shovel, so he eventually just gave up. Luckily, Daisy found another star.

…  
Team Zero:

"I guess Bowser thinks he's funny, giving us four shovels when only three of us are able to use them!" Dry Bowser said. "Stupid Shy Guy! Why couldn't he have just punched Waluigi in the face or something instead?"

"I'm just glad I'm able to use one of these." Blooper countered. "I don't know how you or Dry Bones are doing it, what with having exactly zero muscle mass."

"Waluigi hates the cold!" Waluigi complained.

"Blaah!"

"Waa!"

He barely dodged an incoming blue fireball courtesy of Dry Bowser. "Quit complaining!"

"But you were doing it too, waaa!"

Suddenly, the Mystery Racer jumped out of the snow between Waluigi and Dry Bowser. He shoved a mushroom into Waluigi's mouth and forced him to chew and swallow. When he was done, the figure jumped away.

"… Waluigi feels great!" The purple man took his arm out of the sling, and started shoveling with the speed of ten diggers. He grabbed two stars easily.

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go-" The whole team was trying their hardest. Sacrificing a spread search, they all decided to work together in one area and combine their digging. This paid off and won Team W-Shell their first star.

"Guddy-pa-boooooo!" Yoshi made a happy sound.

Stars:  
Team Royal Green - 2  
Team W-Shell - 1  
Team Zero - 2

…  
Team Royal Green:

"Come on, come on!" Koopa was trying his hardest to shovel, but he hit something hard. "What is that? Is it a star?"

Koopa tried jabbing his shovel in the hard spot over and over.

"Ow!" Petey's head popped up from under the snow. "Dude! Not cool!"

"What were you even doing there?"

Petey's response was to spit out a star. Then it suddenly became nighttime.

…  
All Teams:  
Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Toad all showed up and had everyone gather around.

"Bwahaha! All right, Junior! Tell me how the star totals are!"

Bowser Jr. pulled out a chart. "Well Dad, it appears Team Royal Green has three stars! Team Zero has two, and Team W-Shell only has one! Looks like not all of the stars were found!"

"Grrrr! The team that has neither of my two inserts is winning! Well at least we have a clear loser! Team W-Shell, you don't get to play in this next half!"

"What?" Toadette was disappointed.

"Half?" Hammer Bro. was confused.

"Yep! Now that it's night, the real fun begins! Anyway, your team doesn't automatically lose, but you're definitely not winning today! Bwahaha!"

…  
All Teams:

Everyone was outside a maze with Freezies for walls. Two Chain Chomps were present. Team Royal Green was on one side of the maze with one chomp, and Team Zero was on the other side, with their own. Bowser's crowd and Team W-Shell were watching from a cliff nearby.

"Ride the chomp and beat the other team to the center of the maze where the prize waits! Since Team Royal Green found more stars, they get a ten-second head start! Now get to it!"

…  
Team Zero:

Dry Bowser hopped onto the chomp first while waiting for ten seconds to pass. "Come on, we don't have all night!"

"Yeah, but…" started Dry Bones, "you take up the whole top of the chomp… and your shell is spiky, so we can't even sit on top of that."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

…

"Go!" Waluigi and Dry Bones called at once. The two of them and Blooper rode atop the Chain Chomp, dragging Dry Bowser behind, with the chain wrapped around his right ankle.

"I HATE THIS!"

Waluigi turned to face Dry Bowser. "Quit complaining!"

"I will get you for that, Waluigi!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

It seemed like a miracle, but all of Team Royal Green managed to fit on the chomp. Admittedly, the princesses and Koopa were riding on Petey's back as the chomp carried him, but still.

"Man, if I could just fly, I'd be able to find the middle in a minute flat!"

"Petey, I really think Bowser doesn't want you doing that."

"Bowser takes the fun out of everything!" the plant complained. Koopa voiced his thoughts.

"Say, why do you think we have to go through this maze on chomps anyway?"

Daisy shrugged. "Maybe there's something in the middle that's specifically for our chomps."

Rosalina sighed. "Everyone, we've taken our mount down to a dead end."

"Awwww!" Daisy, Koopa, and Petey moaned at once. They turned around. As they were going through the maze, they heard a sinister roar.

"That sounded like Dry Bowser!" Koopa said. "He sounds mad. I sure wouldn't want to be near him, right now."

…  
Team Zero:

"Wahaha! Forward! Forward!"

Dry Bones was waving his arms. "Whee! How are things back there, Blooper?"

"We lost Dry Bowser."

"What?"

"Yep." said Blooper. Waluigi and Dry Bones turned around and noticed that only Dry Bowser's foot and shin were still attached to the chomp. "Must've been when we went over that rock."

"Dry Bowser! Y-U no stay tied to chomp!" Dry Bones put his arms in front of him and made a strained face. "Do we go back?"

"No way! He never said we had to all make it to the middle, just to make it to the middle on the chomp!" Waluigi figured.

…  
Team Royal Green/Team Zero:

"Wait, you _saw_ the person who was helping us?"

Petey shrugged. "I guess. I mean, based on what everyone else was saying about last time, it was probably him."

"Who was he?" Rosalina inquired. Petey simply shrugged again.

"I don't know. Not only was he in statue form, but his statue made it look like he was dressed in a way to hide his identity. I mean, with Bowser looking for you, wouldn't you try that?"

"Hey we made it!" Koopa cheered. Everyone noticed that they were in the center. Bowser was in his copter, hovering over a shaking box.

"Bwahaha! Congratulations on winning, Team Royal Green! Or should I say, almost winning! To finish this challenge, you have to run the chomp over this box!"

Bowser pressed a button, causing the sides of the box to fall over. It was the Mystery Racer, tied down.

"What?" Daisy was outraged.

"You heard me! And if you don't feel like it, you all go to the dungeon immediately!"

Three of the four remaining members of Team Zero rushed in on their chomp. Bowser turned to face them. "Good timing! Crush this guy before Team Royal Green, and you win! If you don't do it, you all go to the dungeon!"

The Mystery Racer stopped struggling. "… All righty. I've-a pretended long enough."

That got everyone's attention. They were all confused. Then the Mystery Racer freed himself from the ropes and took his helmet off.

"You! After all this time, you've come back to haunt me!"

"Yes, it is I…" the Mystery Racer started. He spun around and struck a pose. "I am the one who helped someone out of the dungeon and began interfering with your unfair game!"

Daisy's eyes widened. "You're…" But the man cut her off.

"The Green Thunder! Mr. L!" Green lights emerged from the man's body.

"Curse you, Mr. L! Which one was it? Did you help Luigi or Wario escape?"

"Mr. Who?" Petey was confused.

Koopa squinted. "Is that Luigi?"

"You're joking, right Koopa?" Daisy put a palm to her face. "Who else could it be?"

Dry Bones and Blooper looked at each other and shrugged, but Waluigi had more to say.

"Waaa! Who does he think he is? This Green Thunder guy is copying off of me! I'm the only daredevil with a mustache around here!"

"… Yeah right." barbed Blooper.

"Now that you know exactly who it is that is interfering with your game, I'd suggest you play a bit more by the rules, Bowser!" Mr. L warned before jumping away.

"Rooooar! I'll get you for this, Mr. L!" Bowser chased after him, leaving the players behind.

"… So do we win?" asked Petey.

"No!" Bowser Jr. lowered down in his own copter. "Neither of your teams beat Mr. L! But we can't have a three way tie for losing, because my dad isn't here to pick a loser at random… So I'll just let Rollodillo pound you guys until one of you is left standing! Pick two players from each team!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

"I'm mad about Bowser trying to take down Luigi, let me take my rage out on this rolly-whatever!"

"Rage makes for bad focus and teamwork, Daisy." Rosalina reminded.

Koopa shrugged. "Hey I can help her. How bad could it possibly be?"

…  
Team Zero:

"Waa! Waluigi will go!"

Dry Bones nodded. "Me too, I've got a bone to pick with Rollodillo. No pun intended."

…

Daisy, Koopa  
Vs.  
Dry Bones, Waluigi  
Vs.  
Rollodillo

Game: Rollodillo Rampage  
Players: Daisy, Koopa, Dry Bones, Waluigi  
Instructions: Pick the spot where you want to stand. Rollodillo will roll down the hill and crash into the wall behind one of the four available spots. Everyone he missed gets a chance to attack, so hope that you don't pick the wrong spot!  
Controls: *Sideways Wii Remote*: Cross Pad (pick Space 1), A (pick Space 2), 1 (pick Space 3), 2 (pick Space 4)  
Tips: "More than one player can stand in the same space. It's possible that everyone or no one can get points!"

Rollodillo, a giant, fuzzy, blue armadillo monster with rock armor and red and yellow eyes stood at the top of a snowy hill and roared. The nighttime made his eyes appear as if they were glowing.

"Creepy…" everyone commented at once.

_START!_

Daisy and Waluigi both picked Space 1, Koopa went for Space 2, and Dry Bones headed to Space 4.

1 - Daisy, Waluigi  
2 - Koopa  
3 - n/a  
4 - Dry Bones

Rollodillo rolled down the hill and landed on Space 2, hitting Koopa.

"Aaaah!"

Daisy, Waluigi, and Dry Bones all ran over and jump-kicked Rollodillo in the bum. The monster curled up and rolled back uphill. Koopa got over his dizziness and everyone reconsidered their placement.

1 - Koopa, Dry Bones  
2 - Daisy, Waluigi  
3 - n/a  
4 - n/a

Rollodillo rolled down and hit Daisy and Waluigi on Space 2.

"Ouch!"

"Waa!"

Koopa and Dry Bones each got a few good hits in before Rollodillo went back uphill. Then the players decided where to stand.

1 - Waluigi  
2 - n/a  
3 - Koopa  
4 - Daisy, Dry Bones

Rollodillo hit Space 1.

"Waa!"

Daisy, Koopa, and Dry Bones each got a few shots in, making the boss mad. Rollodillo jumped up and down, with smoke coming from his head.

Team Royal Green - 4 points  
Team Zero - 4 points

Rollodillo rammed into a wall near the top of the hill, causing snow to cover up Space 4, removing it as an option to pick from, leaving only three spaces. In addition, the players had less time to choose a space. They made their choices.

1 - Dry Bones, Waluigi  
2 - Daisy, Koopa  
3 - n/a

Rollodillo landed on Space 3, hitting no one. Every player got a few shots in before the boss regained consciousness and returned to the top. Then it was time to pick spaces again.

1 - Daisy  
2 - Koopa, Dry Bones, Waluigi  
3 - n/a

Rollodillo rolled down and crashed into Daisy on Space 1.

"Ouch!"

The giant armadillo himself vulnerable to Koopa, Waluigi, and Dry Bones. Then everyone got into position for the final round.

1 - Daisy  
2 - Koopa  
3 - Dry Bones, Waluigi

Rollodillo crashed into Waluigi and Dry Bones.

"Waa!"

"Gi!"

Daisy and Koopa went to town and laid waste to the boss, finishing him.

_FINISH!_

Team Royal Green - 9 points  
Team Zero - 8 points

…  
Team Royal Green/Team Zero:

"Hee-hee-heh-heh! Looks like Team Royal Green wins the day! I'll go tell Dad. Meanwhile, all of you chumps better get down to the starting point!"

Suddenly it turned daytime, causing the Freezies that made up the maze to melt. Dry Bowser saw everyone else and crawled over to them.

"Finally! You idiots, did we win?"

"It's a good thing you can't stand right now, 'cause you'll want to sit down to hear what's been going on." Blooper told him.

…  
All Teams:

Bowser was not happy, to say the least.

"Stupid Mr. L! Well since Junior took charge in my absence and gave you all a boss mini game, he told me that Team Royal Green won today. Whatever, just get to your ship!"

Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, and Petey all ran off. Toad stepped forward.

"And now the Bonus Stars! The Minus Star goes to… Team Zero! The Plus Star goes to… Team W-Shell! And that leaves the Red Star. It goes to…"

Both teams were anxious.

"Team W-Shell! Congratulations!"

Team W-Shell all jumped for joy and headed back to their ship.

"Invincible! Just like my hammer!"

Bowser turned to Team Zero. "All right already, I'm in a bad mood! Blooper, who would you get rid of?"

"I don't know."

"Blooper, pick one!" Bowser ordered. Dry Bowser spoke up.

"I want Waluigi gone, he's getting on my nerves!"

"What? At least Waluigi helps out!" Waluigi defended himself. "How about Dry Bones? He's the one who suggested we tie you up!"

"Hey, you're the one that did the deed! Let's get rid of Mr. Slippery Ankle Joint, he can't keep up with us!"

Bowser was stomping his foot. "Blooper! They're all voting for each other! Pick one so we can move on already!"

"Hmm…" Blooper started thinking to himself. "Well… it seems that Dry Bones has been having quite a few bad ideas… so… Sorry, bud."

"What?"

Dry Bowser nodded. "You know what, I change my vote to Dry Bones too."

"Bwahaha! So long, Dry Bones!"

A warp pipe opened under Dry Bones.

"Forever aloooooooone!" the skeleton shouted on his way down. The pipe closed.

"There! Now the three of you go back to your ship and reflect on how you're now the worst team in this game!"

Blooper, Waluigi, and Dry Bowser all ran off.

…

Bowser sat in his throne and sighed. "Stupid Mr. L! How dare he interfere with my game! I remember meeting him before and figuring out who he was, but now I can't remember! That whole void adventure is just a blur to me, like most times I've teamed up with Mario."

Bowser Jr. spoke up. "Well Dad, at least Team Zero's almost done for!"

"Except there's a problem with that, Junior! Dry Bowser is on that team, and he's one of my inserts! Boom-Boom betrayed me, so getting rid of Dry Bowser would only leave Koopa Kid left to play for me!"

"Well Koopa Kid is on Team W-Shell, right? They haven't properly lost since the first day! He's great at almost every game he plays, too!"

"Maybe you're right. But now that I know that the interloper is Mr. L, I'll have to try extra hard! I can't let some chump that I've beaten twice mess up my party!"

…

Later that night, Mr. L was sitting on the roof of Bowser's Castle, talking to himself.

"So, I've a-made myself known to Bowser and the players. I may have to be more careful."

Mr. L turned around and looked at a part of the roof completely covered in shadow from a tower.

"Once more, I a-thank you for telling me where Bowser is a-heading every time and giving me security details. I may have-a high jumped out of the dungeon and disguised myself, but you're the one who's made it possible for me to help out."

"Well that moron trusts me, so it was easy!" said the mysterious informant. Mr. L's accomplice was hidden in shadow.

"I agreed to this so I could help my friends, but why do you want me to a-help you stop Bowser? I thought you liked him. Really, you're the last of Bowser's minions I'd expect to ever go against him."

"It's time for some new management around here."

"All-a right."

"Hey who's there?" asked a Koopatrol with a flashlight. Mr. L quickly high jumped away from the area, and the mysterious informant made themselves scarce shortly after that. The Koopatrol walked up. "Guess it was just my imagination."

…

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"It was Luigi! Luigi was the escaped prisoner all along, I'm so happy! I beat that armadillo monster for you, honey!" - Daisy

"ACHOO! I think I got a cold… I hope Rosalina can fix me…" - Koopa

"It is good to know that Luigi is doing well." - Rosalina

"So that Mr. L guy… is Luigi? What's going on here?" - Petey

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Dry Bones was my pal, but… he wasn't the best idea man." - Blooper

"Waluigi hates this Mr. L! Just like Luigi!" - Waluigi

"If we lose just one more time, I'm gonna go berserk! Anyway, Koopa Kid seems up to something. I wonder what…" - Dry Bowser

…

**To be continued.**

…

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones

A/N - So the interloper/escaped prisoner is Mr. L! Remember, he doesn't look a lot like Wario or Luigi, only a little bit. Mr. L's different costume ring any bells? He has access to technology, like those missiles from a few chapters ago. The squeaky hammer is the type Luigi's used in Mario Power Tennis, and he'd definitely spare coins to help his old team more than Wario would. But now a new mystery fills the void- Who is the traitor that's been helping Mr. L?

A/N - Dry Bones is my Mario Party favorite, and I wish I didn't have to get rid of him. But I needed someone on Team Zero to go, and when it came down to Blooper to make the smart choice, I had to realize that Dry Bones was weighing the team down.

**(Want to leave a review? Great. Don't want to? Great. I'll field any comments, questions, concerns, and criticisms and take them into account. I'm open to improving on any faults in this story, if you spot any, for your reading pleasure. Just be polite.)**


	8. Cave Story

**Review Responses:**

Plasmicstorm - Yeah I realized that both of my boss mini games (aside from Lakithunder's, who's essentially just Lakitu's fight) are luck-based. I didn't mean for that, but I'm looking towards other boss games in the series to see if I can pick up any other concepts. There is a boss in this chapter, and I think he's more reflex-based. Also, awesome username.

Elemental Queen - Oh. All right then.

_**(Mario Party, Nintendo, and any mentioned works of fiction or products to not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. This is just a story written for fun.)**_

**Episode 8:** Cave Story  
**Location:** Creepy Cavern  
**Game:** Mario Party 3  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Hammer Bro., Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Waluigi, Dry Bowser

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were on the Koopa Kruiser.

"So dad, what all happened before I showed up last time?"

"Well son, I had the teams dig around Snowflake Lake for stars during the day. Then at night, the two winning teams had to go through a Freezie maze on Chain Chomps and destroy the interloper, who ended up being Mr. L!"

"Oh."

"Now I just have to know if he helped either Wario or Luigi."

"… Dad, I think-"

"Not now, son! Anyway, then you came in and made them play a boss mini game, since otherwise it'd be a three-way tie for failure."

"Dad, I know. I only asked for up until-"

"Team Royal Green won, and Dry Bones got kicked off of Team Zero, leaving them with only three members."

"… All right."

…  
Team Zero:

Blooper, Dry Bowser, and Waluigi were panicking.

"We're the smallest team!"

"Koopa Kid's winning!"

"Bowser's still mad!"

"Aaaaah-"

"AAAAH-"

"WAAAA-"

…

Bowser, Toad, and all of the remaining players were gathered in Creepy Cavern.

"So Blooper, got any quips for me today?"

"Aww, you were thinking of me?"

"Dang it!"

Toad decided to take over the explanation before Bowser lost it. "All three teams have one small crystal for each member. Try to get to the end of the cave with as many crystals as possible. Whoever gets to fight the boss and attempt to win for their team is based on which crystals make it to the end."

"So if I drop all my team's crystals and lose them, none of us can play?" Toadette asked her brother.

"Yep! If you'll notice, the crystals have the players' names written on them. If you're the only one who makes it to the end, and yet your crystal is the only one lost, you still can't play the boss game."

Toadette gulped.

Toad handed out the crystals. Each player got one, and they were engraved with the names of their respective holders, just as Toad had said. Bowser regained his composure.

"Now all of you go through these three tunnels! One team to a tunnel, go!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

The team went down their dungeon. So far so good, but Koopa was nervous.

"Why do you think Bowser's so sure that we won't all make it to the end?"

He found his answer when the team came up to a lava chasm.

"Well I guess it's the space case and me from here on in. Wish us luck, guys!" Petey put his crystal into his mouth in order to free up his leaf hands and then started flying across the gap. He got hit by a Podoboo.

"Yow!" Screaming with pain, Petey dropped his crystal from his mouth into the lava shortly before gaining control of his flight again. Regardless of making it to the end, he could not play the boss game, now. "Aww…"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"Bwahahaha!" Koopa Kid was running rather recklessly.

"Yoshi!"

Toadette nodded. "Yoshi's right, Koopa Kid. We can't get careless."

"Well if any trouble comes along, my hammer is ready!" Hammer Bro. whipped out his weapon, ready to take on anything the tunnel had to throw at his team. "You see, it's light enough to be thrown and held easily, yet heavy enough to-"

"Boom-Boom not care!" the hefty turtle told Hammer Bro, slamming his fists down. Though he clenched his fists, crushing the crystal he was holding. "… Oh no."

"Yoshi, I have an idea. Eat all of our crystals, and keep them safe in an egg!"

"Eww, yuck! I don't want to hold my crystal again after it goes on a trip through Yoshi! You all can do that, but I'm out!" Koopa Kid stormed off ahead.

Hammer Bro. shrugged. "Eh, all right."

He and Toadette gave Yoshi their crystals. He set his own down as well, and ate all three. Then Yoshi laid an egg and placed it on his back for safekeeping.

"Yoshi!"

…  
Team Zero:

Dry Bowser looked over to his two teammates. "Okay, let's form a back-to-back triangle so nothing can sneak up on us."

Blooper and Waluigi nodded.

"Waluigi doesn't want to lose anymore! He's running out of people to blame!"

"Yeah, the longer I stay on a losing team, the more likely it is that I'm the next to go."

The three survivors of Team Zero grouped together like how Dry Bowser explained, though not close enough for his shell spikes to poke anybody. The dynamic trio went on through the tunnel. Dry Bowser looked up.

"Thwomp! Scatter!"

A thwomp almost crushed the team and their crystals, but they got out of the way in time. "Waa, that was close."

After that escapade, the group went back into formation. Blooper spoke up. "So. You think Mr. L's gonna help out again, even though Bowser knows about him now?"

"Waluigi hates him! I don't care if he never comes back! But I do wonder how they know each other."

Blooper stopped for a second. "… Seriously? You do know Mr. L is probably just Luigi in a funny costume, right?"

"… Waa! Well Bowser doesn't know! So obviously Bowser's met him as Mr. L before!"

"Good point. … Never thought I'd say that to you." Blooper jabbed.

…  
Team Royal Green:

Rosalina had levitated Daisy, Koopa, and herself across the lava chasm.

"Well I sure hope the boss isn't a feat of strength or anything, now. Since Petey can't play." Daisy pointed out.

"Well at least now I don't have to try." Petey then started to lay down.

Rosalina shook her head. "We can still vote you off. If you help us, but someone else makes a mistake that causes us to lose, they might get the vote instead of you."

"Aw nuts." the plant got right back up.

Then Koopa noticed a mine cart. "Awesome, let's get in!" Koopa ran over and hopped in, and was excited to go. But then he noticed that nobody else was following his example. "Um, guys?"

"What if it's not safe? If we lose all our crystals from a trap on there, we're out!" Daisy told him.

Mr. L suddenly appeared. He walked along the rails, headed towards Koopa in the cart. "Oh no, it's safe."

"Luigi!" Daisy noted.

"Ba-wha? Err… no! I know not of this Luigi! I am the Green Thunder! Mr. L!"

The princess sighed. "Come on Luigi, we all know it's you."

"I didn't." Petey said honestly.

"What you know and what Bowser knows are two different things." Mr. L said. His old teammates got the hint.

"Oh I see what you mean." Koopa realized. "So why are you helping the other teams?"

"(I'm not allowed to tell them who's helping me… I'll have to reword my story to exclude him.) I want to a-help everyone who Bowser has forced to play his evil game! He can't get away with this! If I only helped you guys, that would be bad news if you all still lost, so I help everyone. Except Koopa Kid."

"What about Dry Bowser?" Rosalina was curious. "He's one of Bowser's pawns, right?"

Mr. L shook his head. "No, no. He's secretly going to betray Bowser for his own reasons."

Petey spoke up. "Oh actually, King Boo and I knew that. I imagine his team knows that too."

"Petey, why didn't you tell us?" Daisy asked. Petey shrugged.

"Thought you knew. So wait, how do you know about that, Mr. L?"

"I know a lot about this game. Some things I cannot a-tell you. Now while this tunnel challenge isn't a race, you should still hurry. Before any more of you lose your crystals."

Mr. L jumped away.

"(Luigi… be careful.)" Daisy thought to herself. With that, she hopped into the mine cart along with Rosalina. Petey pushed them off.

"Petey, get in!" Rosalina called out.

"Nah, someone needed to push. And I can't play anymore anyway! Go on ahead, I'll catch up by flying."

Rosalina nodded, understanding Petey's words.

…  
Team Zero/Team Royal Green:

Blooper, Waluigi, and Dry Bowser were riding in a cart as well. The tracks led them to a wide, open cavern. They could see Team Royal Green on another track.

"Waa! We're gonna win!" Waluigi taunted.

Daisy fought back. "In your dreams, Waluigi!"

Blooper was confused. "Hey, wasn't there one more of you guys?"

"Yeah, Petey's gonna catch up later." Koopa told him.

"Oh. Cool. … So nice weather, huh?"

Rosalina questioned Dry Bowser. "Are you truly planning on betraying Bowser?"

"What? Only my team knows! … Oh and Petey and King Boo. Did Petey tell you?"

"Mr. L told us." Rosalina said.

"Mr. L's here? Wahaha! When I see him, I'll pummel him!"

"Waluigi, he's helping us out!" Daisy scolded.

"But I don't like him! He reminds me too much of Luigi!"

Blooper rolled his eyes. "I told you, he _is_ Luigi!"

…  
Team W-Shell:

"So what's stopping us from leaving this cave and going back to our homes?" Toadette asked.

"Bowser's got all the entrances surrounded! Rawr!" said Koopa Kid.

"Unfortunately, he is correct." Mr. L dropped down from the ceiling.

"Mr. L! How dare you!" Koopa Kid dashed at Mr. L, but the man jumped out of the way, causing Koopa Kid to trip and break his crystal. "Nooo! Curse you, Mr. L!"

"Waaa!" Yoshi was upset.

Toadette agreed with Yoshi. "Mr. L, are you trying to get us to lose?"

The Green Thunder leaned in to Toadette. "Try to get rid of Koopa Kid. Dry Bowser has secretly turned on Bowser and is playing for himself."

"Oh…" Toadette realized. Mr. L then jumped away.

"L-ater!"

Koopa Kid smashed open Yoshi's egg and grabbed Hammer Bro.'s crystal. "No way you get to play the boss game and I don't!"

"Koopa Kid already lose crystal! Koopa Kid can't play boss game anyway!" Boom-Boom said as Hammer Bro. took back his crystal.

"Grrrr! Hammer Bro., come on! Give me your crystal!"

"They're engraved! Bowser will know anyway!" Hammer Bro. tried to tell his teammate.

"Rawr! Mr. L will pay for this!"

…  
Team Zero:

At the end of the tracks, Team Zero hopped out of their cart and went onward. Back in a tunnel, they noticed that there was a constant stream of thwomps, ready to crush any fool who dared enter the tunnel.

"… Rush on through?" Blooper asked.

"Rush on through." the others agreed.

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" Team Zero screamed the whole way. Eventually they made it out of the tunnel alive.

"Wahaha! We are the best! Touchdown!" Waluigi slammed his crystal into the ground, shattering it.

"…"

"…"

"What?" Waluigi looked down. "Oh no! Waluigi got carried away!"

…  
Team Royal Green:

Podoboos, podoboos everywhere. Koopa gulped. "Uh, now what?"

Daisy picked Koopa up, stuffed his head and limbs into his shell, and threw him across the tunnel. "Go long!"

"AAAAAH!"

"I could have projected a minor force field." Rosalina said.

"Oh… Whoops."

…

On the other side of the tunnel, Koopa's head popped out of the shell. "Ow…" He removed his arms and legs from his shell and noticed that he still had the crystal. "Sweet!"

Dorrie, a green lake monster with goggles, made a noise that startled Koopa.

"Wagh!" In shock, Koopa dropped his crystal, but quickly caught it with his other hand. "Phew!"

Daisy and Rosalina then caught up to Koopa.

"All right, Koopa! I can see Bowser on the island in the middle of the lake, so let's just get on the Dorrie already."

…  
Team W-Shell:

Boom-Boom was using a spin attack to keep any and all bats away from his team as they went through the tunnel.

"Take that, bats!" Hammer Bro. threw a crystal at one bat, knocking it out and breaking the crystal. "Oh no! I thought it was my hammer! Yikes!"

Toadette shook her head. "Worse news. That wasn't your crystal! I'm holding your crystal! You broke Yoshi's crystal!"

"Waaah!"

"I thought we all picked up our own crystals when Koopa Kid broke the egg!"

"Don't blame me for your stupidity!"

"Well great, now only two of us have crystals left! Let's just hurry!" Toadette said.

The team walked along and saw a yellow Dorrie waiting for them. Koopa Kid ran up and hopped on its back.

"Onward to victory!" the minion cheered.

…  
All Teams:

Team Zero made it to the island first, riding the blue Dorrie. Followed by Team Royal Green, and then Team W-Shell. Shortly after, Petey flew over to the island.

"Hey guys… here I am… tired." Petey plummeted onto the ground. Right on top of Waluigi.

"WAA!"

"Bwahaha! Everyone who still has a crystal, put them in the slots on the altar!"

Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Hammer Bro., Toadette, Blooper, and Dry Bowser placed their crystals in the slots on the altar Bowser was standing next to.

"YOU SEVEN CHOSEN ONES SHALL FACE THE MONSTER OF THE CAVERN!" a voice rang out.

"Yeesh! Who was that?" Koopa asked.

"It's the boss! Have fun! Bwahaha!" Bowser then laughed as the altar moved out of place, revealing a stairway. Fog emanated from the opening.

"Isn't it a bit unfair for one team to have an extra player?" Koopa Kid tattled.

"Well hey, maybe some of you shouldn't have dropped your crystals!"

The seven qualified players went on down. As they left, fire walls blocked off anyone else from entering.

…

Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina  
Vs.  
Hammer Bro., Toadette  
Vs.  
Blooper, Dry Bowser  
Vs.  
Bogmire

Game: Bogmire Bash  
Players: Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Hammer Bro., Toadette, Blooper, Dry Bowser  
Instructions: Bogmire is attacking you with his shadows! Give him a taste of his own medicine by knocking them back into Bogmire himself with good timing!  
Controls: A (jump), B (punch), A+B (jump-kick)  
Tips: "They'll be sent back to Bogmire after enough attacks, just remember that you can't attack once a shadow touches you, meaning you can't earn a point!"

Bogmire, a purple, gooey, ghost thing, stood in the center of a small, stony platform over a pit of lava. He was surrounded by all seven players, each at the end of an equally small and stony bridge.

_START!_

"Oooooh!" Bogmire moaned. He shed seven shadow copies of himself. Each went really fast towards the players. The players attacked for a brief period and managed to knock all of the clones back into Bogmire.

"Ooooh!"

Bogmire sent more shadows out to attack. Koopa and Toadette both accidentally got hit, disqualifying them for the rest of the round.

"Ow!"

"Oh no!"

Everyone else managed to knock a shadow back into Bogmire after enough attacks.

"Oooh!"

More shadows came out. Koopa and Toadette got hit again, but this time Hammer Bro. was also unlucky.

"Ow!"

"Oh no!"

"Nonono!"

Then everyone else got an attack in. Bogmire briefly turned red and moaned some more.

Team Royal Green - 7 points  
Team W-Shell - 3 points  
Team Zero - 6 points

"Oooooooh!" Bogmire dropped a bunch of podoboos before casting his shadows. Every player except for Hammer Bro. jumped over them.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Getting hit with fire made Hammer Bro. vulnerable to the shadow, and while Blooper and Dry Bowser avoided the fire, they both accidentally got hit by a Bogmire shadow.

"Nonono!"

"Come on!"

"ROOOOAR!"

After being attacked by everyone else, Bogmire dropped more podoboos. Though this time, water was sprayed from a ledge high up, dousing all the flames.

"Thanks, Mr. L!" Toadette called.

"We appreciate the help." Rosalina said. Both of the ladies got hit with a Bogmire shadow.

"Oh no!"

"Ouch!"

Everyone else managed to send the shadows back into Bogmire.

"Ooooh!"

Bogmire was still mad. He dropped more podoboos, only for Mr. L to intervene once more. Hammer Bro. attacked too early and got hit with a shadow, while everyone else knocked theirs back into the ghost, defeating him.

_FINISH!_

Team Royal Green - 15  
Team W-Shell - 6  
Team Zero - 10

…  
All Teams:

Bowser laughed. "Bwahaha! Even though Mr. L helped, Team W-Shell still failed miserably compared to the other teams!"

"Well it doesn't help that Team Royal Green had an extra member!" Waluigi complained.

"You could've just as easily helped us if you weren't an idiot and smashed your own crystal." Dry Bowser reminded him.

"The winners of this game are Team Royal Green by a longshot! Now take this pipe back to your airship!"

A pipe appeared and Team Royal Green went in, leaving the other two teams. Toad lowered down from the ceiling in his own copter.

"And now the Bonus Stars! Today's Happening Star goes to… Team W-Shell! The Travel Star goes to… Team Zero!"

"Wait, we all traveled the same distance!" Toadette said.

"Well Bowser really hates ties, so to avoid them, he's decided that if this star has a tie, it's given to the team who also went faster than the other one. Sorry."

"Bwahaha! And what fun would it be to tell you about that rule as soon as possible? No way, let it wait until it can surprise you the most!"

Toad continued. "And lastly, the Shop Star! … Nobody spent any coins, so it's a draw between the first two stars!"

"CURSES! I hate ties! Well… since Team W-Shell did worse at the boss game, they lose! Team Zero, get to your ship!"

Another pipe appeared, and Team Zero hopped in. Team W-Shell gulped.

"Well, first time you've all had to stay behind since the first day! But now your streak ends here! Everyone say who should go!"

"Hammer Bro.!" Koopa Kid eagerly cast his vote. Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"No way! Get rid of Toadette, she did bad too!" Hammer Bro. defended.

"Hammer Bro. annoying." stated Boom-Boom.

Toadette went last. "Well Hammer Bro. has a majority vote, so does it even matter who I vote for?"

"Nope!" Bowser said. "Say your goodbyes, Hammer Bro.!"

"But, I have so many things about my hammers that I've yet to share!"

A warp pipe opened under Hammer Bro.

"HAMMERRRRRRRR…"

The pipe closed while another one appeared, to take Team W-Shell back to their ship.

…

Back at Koopa Castle, the Koopa King was on his throne.

"Bwahaha! Today was great! I finally got to throw that annoying Hammer Bro. in the dungeon!"

"But dad, what do you think of Mr. L interfering again? Koopa Kid reported that Mr. L made him break his crystal, and he even helped down in Bogmire's tomb!"

"He did _what_? Curse him! As soon as we can finally capture Mr. L, he's toast! Hmm… Junior, get one of your brothers in here! I have an idea."

…

Mr. L was on the roof of Bowser's castle once more.

"Team W-Shell lost." the Green Thunder spoke.

"I was there. It's still not good enough. I assume you haven't told the other players of our alliance."

"No, I haven't a-done that… Dry Bowser."

Dry Bowser laughed. "Hahaha! Good!"

"I've only told Team Royal Green and Toadette of your betrayal as far as not actually being Bowser's pawn. I haven't a-told them about us.

"All right Mr. L, I'll ask Bowser where the next challenge is and then tell you."

"Okeydokey!"

…

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"Woohoo! Yeah! That was great!" - Daisy

"I actually went without breaking the crystal!" - Koopa

"I hope we can end this game soon." - Rosalina

"Meh." - Petey

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"We lost! I can't believe we lost!" - Koopa Kid

"Owowowow!" - Yoshi

"Boom-Boom happy that Hammer Bro. is gone." - Boom-Boom

"Mr. L told me that Koopa Kid is Bowser's only loyal insert left. Once we get rid of him, we're in the clear!" - Toadette

…

**To be continued.**

…

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro.

A/N - Not that I got any comments wondering who Mr. L's informant was, but there you go. It's Dry Bowser.

A/N - Was it unfair for Team Royal Green to have an extra player in the boss? Probably. But I wanted to emphasize that the advantage really does come down to being skilled enough to keep the crystal safe.

**(Want to leave a review? Great. Don't want to? Great. I'll field any comments, questions, concerns, and criticisms and take them into account. I'm open to improving on any faults in this story, if you spot any, for your reading pleasure. Just be polite.)**


	9. A Fool Named Roy

**Review Responses:**

Pandamonium - Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters as much as you've enjoyed the rest of the story so far.

Brawler64Brandon - Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

Elemental Queen - You are correct, Mr. L isn't evil. He's just Luigi in a costume, this time around. He's only acting a bit differently so he can fool Bowser. He didn't say it outright, but he more or less admitted that he was still Luigi to Team Royal Green.

* * *

**Episode 9:** A Fool Named Roy  
**Location:** Toad's Midway Madness  
**Game:** Mario Party 4  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Koopa Kid, Yoshi, Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Waluigi, Dry Bowser

"Bwahaha! All right, son! Are you ready?" Bowser was on the Koopa Kruiser. Today, he was joined by one of his sons- Roy Koopa.

"Uh, what's going on again?"

"Ugh… Okay, I'll go over it one more time. I had my prisoners go through Creepy Cavern while carrying a bunch of crystals. Everyone who didn't break theirs got to fight the boss and try to win for their team! Team Royal Green won, and Team W-Shell lost. So Hammer Bro. went to the dungeon!"

"Oh! All right!"

"I want you to host the game today, so I can focus on stopping Mr. L from interfering anymore! Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll crush 'em good!"

"I'll have Koopa Kid and Dry Bowser tell you everything about today's challenge."

"You can count on me, dad!"

* * *

Team W-Shell:

Koopa Kid was not with his team, as he and Dry Bowser were filling Roy in on how to run today's game. Toadette took this as a chance to speak to Yoshi and Boom-Boom.

"Guys, we absolutely have to get rid of Koopa Kid! He's the only one left who still likes Bowser! Mr. L told me that Dry Bowser's secretly going to betray Bowser!"

"Boom-Boom surprised."

"So if we lose, we have to get rid of Koopa Kid."

Yoshi asked if they should just not try hard at all today, to make losing easier. Toadette shook her head.

"No, Bowser's son will probably notice. But that said, if we _happen_ to lose…"

* * *

Team Zero:

Waluigi and Blooper were alone.

"Waa, where's-a Dry Bowser?"

"He's with today's host, telling him what to do. It's Roy Koopa by the way."

"Never heard of him!"

* * *

All the teams were at Toad's Midway Madness. As promised, Roy Koopa was hosting in Bowser's stead.

"Myahaha! Okay you losers! I'm the boss, now! Dad told me everything I have to do! And somethin' about Blooper."

"That sounds about right." Blooper said. Roy started looking over a paper.

"Today, you… uh… BO-RING!" Roy threw the paper behind him. "I'm gonna decide what you clowns do today! And I say… one person from every team goes on the spinning cups and stays there all day! Last one left in there wins!"

"… I don't think I under-" Koopa started.

"DO AS I SAY!"

* * *

Team Royal Green:

"Not it." Daisy and Petey spoke in unison.

"I… would rather not."

Koopa was at a loss. "Well it's not like I wanna!"

"Koopa, be a gentleman and go instead of Rosalina!" Daisy ordered.

"Aww fine."

* * *

Team W-Shell:

"Koopa Kid!" everyone but Koopa Kid suggested at once.

"Nuh-uh! No way am I doing it!"

Boom-Boom threatened Koopa Kid. "Then team votes Koopa Kid off!"

"What! You've never played that card before! You'll pay for this!"

* * *

Team Zero:

"Hey Dry Bowser, how about-a you?" suggested Waluigi. "You have no insides, so you can't get sick!"

"As much as I want Waluigi to go, so I can laugh at him, he brings up a good point."

"Hey!"

Dry Bowser rolled the small lights in his eye sockets. "Fine, let's just get this over with!"

* * *

All Teams:

Koopa, Koopa Kid, and Dry Bowser were all in the cups. Roy smashed a button on the control panel, and they all started spinning real fast. Not only were the cups moving in a general circle, but each individual cup was also spinning during all of this.

"AAAAAAAAAA-"

"RAAAAAAA-"

"GAH! WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-"

This continued for at least ten minutes.

* * *

Mr. L stood behind a rock just outside of the amusement park.

"So according to Dry Bowser, Roy is in charge today. Because Bowser wants to a-stop me himself. I'll have to be a-more careful today."

* * *

The cups were spinning fast, still holding the three players inside.

Petey was getting bored. "So is this, like, _all_ we're doing?"

"Stop telling me how to do things! Fine then, we'll go to that house over there!"

Roy had everyone head into the nearby Toad House, leaving the others behind in the spinning cups.

"AAAAA-"

"AAAAA-"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-"

* * *

Roy had everyone in a small bedroom.

"Okay, uhhh, two people get to play Bowser Bop!"

"There are three teams, genius." Blooper told him.

"Shut up! I knew that! Uhh… Three people get to play Bowser Bop! … You, you, and you!"

He pointed to Daisy, Yoshi, and Waluigi.

* * *

Game: Bowser Bop  
Players: Daisy, Yoshi, Waluigi  
Instructions: Run around the room and hit the Koopa Kid look-alikes with your hammer! Whoever hits more of them than the other two is the winner!  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (swing)  
Tips: "For the areas where two Koopa Kid heads are next to each other, try to position yourself so that you can hit both in one swing."

The three players ran around the room, bopping all of the Koopa Kid heads. Daisy was hitting two at once a lot, but Yoshi was swift and got a good amount. Waluigi, however, was having trouble finding a good place, since Daisy had either gotten a lot, or Yoshi had beaten him to it.

"Waa! Everybody's cheating but me!"

One popped up next to Waluigi.

"Wa-ha!" He bopped it before Daisy could reach it, and Yoshi kept going. Soon, the game ended.

* * *

All Teams/Team W-Shell:

"The dumb dinosaur won." Roy said. "Barely."

"Yoshi!"

"Okay whatever, we're going back outside!"

As everyone was leaving, Toadette stopped Yoshi to talk to him.

"Yoshi, you just made it easier for our team to win!"

"Owowowowow!"

"It's okay, just as long as we don't do so good in other things. Let's try not to get any Bonus Stars, okay?"

* * *

Outside, everyone noticed that the three were still in their cups.

"AAAA-"

"AAAAA-"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-"

"So you decided that whoever's the last one in the cups wins, correct?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, wanna make something of it?" Roy responded, threateningly.

"What if none of them get out?"

"… Oh. This is hard!"

* * *

Mr. L was spying on the contest from a nearby cliff.

"Hmm. It appears Roy does not know what he's a-doing."

"There you are!" Bowser roared. Mr. L looked behind him and saw Bowser. "There's no escaping me this time, Mr. L!"

"Your son is improvising and failing miserably."

"Wait, what? Dang it, Roy!" Bowser stomped off to yell at his son. "Don't think I'll forget about you!"

"… L-ater, Bowser!" Mr. L taunted, as he jumped away.

* * *

All Teams:

"ROY!" Bowser roared. The Koopa King flew in on a Clown Copter. "Mr. L told me that you've been improvising!"

"Wait, weren't you trying to _chase_ Mr. L?" Petey asked.

"Not in the mood right now, plant!" Bowser snapped. He turned back to Roy. "Roy, is this true?"

"W-w-Yes! So?"

"I gave you specific instructions! If you just make up a challenge on the spot, you'll run out of ideas! You have to have a plan, son!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

Bowser put a palm to his face. "How about you follow the instructions I left you!"

"Rrrrr, fine! What were the stupid instructions again?"

"You're supposed to make them all sit in the stupid swinging boat and see who lasts the longest!"

Waluigi was shocked. "Waa! That's no better than what he has a-done with the cups!"

"GET IN THE BOAT!" Bowser and Roy roared at once.

* * *

Bowser had gone back to searching for Mr. L, leaving Roy in charge again. The other three players were still in the cups.

"Now, last one in there wins for their team. Go!" Roy called. He pulled a lever, starting the boats up.

* * *

Team Royal Green:

"Waaaa!" Petey was getting dizzy on his team's boat.

"You know, Roy really doesn't seem cut out for this," commented Daisy, "since this whole day's really been kind of half-baked. I mean Bowser's challenges aren't that well thought out to begin with, but this is just sad!"

"I… can't hold on- OH NO!" Rosalina fell out of the boat.

* * *

Team W-Shell:

"Yoshi!"

"I don't know if the guys in the cups are still participating or not, Yoshi. But I do know that I'm gonna get sick if I stay much longer!"

"Boom-Boom feel wooz-EEEEE!" Boom-Boom shouted as he fell out of the ship, followed by Toadette.

* * *

Team Zero:

"WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA-"

"SHUT UP!" Blooper yelled. "It's bad enough we're stuck on this ride, I don't wanna put up with your screaming!"

"Waluigi hates rides like this!"

"Well it's either ride the boat or risk us losing!"

"Dry Bowser's going-a nowhere, I can slack if I want to!" With that, Waluigi jumped out of the boat.

"Oh no you don't! You did _not_ just dump all of the work on me!" Blooper then jumped out as well, to Waluigi's dismay.

"Waa! What was that for?"

"There. I got you back, and you can't even touch me. If you tattle on me for this, I can tell them just who did it first."

"But-but-but-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Roy shouted. "Get me a Koopa Kola, and I might add a point to your total!"

"You can't do-" Blooper got punched before he continued.

"Purple Mario! Go get me a Koopa Kola!"

"… Yes, sir."

Waluigi ran off to get Roy a drink.

* * *

Team Royal Green/Team W-Shell:

"WHOA!" Daisy yelled. She was about to fall out of the boat, but used cartoon physics to struggle in the air briefly, until the boat was able to catch her again.

"… That's a thing?" asked Petey.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi confirmed, from his boat right next to theirs.

"Huh. I just thought she was trying to fly like me- oh no." Petey was flung off the boat. He tried flying in the air, but got hit with a bob-omb, sending him crashing into the Bowser Bop house.

"No flying!"

Daisy fell again, and this time she was without luck. Yoshi won for his team again.

"Yoshi, come on!" Toadette yelled.

* * *

Mr. L dropped down right next to the cups.

"They'll a-never notice me from all the way over at the boats."

Koopa noticed Mr. L, and tried to talk to him despite being spun around.

"Hey guys… it's Mr… L! … What are… you… doing here?" Letting actions speak louder than words, Mr. L hopped over to the control panel for the cups.

"Thunderrrr!" He used Thunderhand to charge up his hand, and then slapped the controls on the panel.

"Phew!" Koopa Kid was relieved. Mr. L had made it so that the individual cups stopped spinning… all except for Koopa Kid's cup. Other than that, the three kept moving in the same circle.

"Hey… thanks you… jerk!" Koopa Kid shouted. "Why pick… on me… but… not Dry… Bowser?"

Mr. L remained silent and jumped away.

* * *

All Teams:

At this point, Roy had decided to forget Bowser's orders, inspired by when he had asked Waluigi for a drink. Now, Roy was sitting in a lawn chair, with Petey fanning him via his leaf arm.

"Faster!" Roy ordered. Petey flapped faster.

"I got your lousy bacon strips." Blooper dropped the plate on Roy's lap. "I can't believe our challenge is reduced to serving you."

"Cry more!"

Toadette walked up. "Roy, I can't polish your shoes. You don't wear shoes."

"Are you questioning me?"

"But-"

"Toadette gave up a point for her team! Anyone who wants a point had better start polishing my shoes!"

Waluigi ran up and pushed Toadette away. "Waluigi will do it!" Then the lanky man pulled out a case full of shoe shining supplies. "Which foot would you like first?"

"… You just happened to have that kit with you?" Blooper was incredulous.

"Well… I found it lying around. But still!"

* * *

Mr. L was still walking around the park, wondering if Waluigi would know how to properly use the shoe-shining kit he had left for him. Then Bowser dropped in front of him.

"Bwahaha! I have you now, Mr. L!"

"Just like Roy has the prisoners a-pampering him."

"… What?"

"After the boat challenge," Mr. L was explaining, "Roy started handing out points for doing him a-favors."

"Rrrrrrr! That stupid son of mine! I mean, if it was _me_ assigning jobs like that, then fine! But I specifically told him what to do!"

Mr. L shook his head. "No-no. You only a-mentioned the boats and then left to a-find me."

"… You were listening?"

"It was a part of my plan! Now you can a-discipline Roy and get him to host today correctly, or let him run amok so that you can capture me. L-ater!" Mr. L high jumped onto the roof of the inactive carousel and ran off.

"Curse you, Mr. L!" Bowser stomped over to find Roy.

* * *

All Teams:

"ROY!" Bowser roared. Roy kicked Waluigi away from his feet and got up.

"Waa!"

"Mr. L told me what you've been doing!"

"Dad, why are you talking to Mr. L and me instead of just capturing him?"

"That's not the point! After the boat challenge, you were supposed to make the prisoners play Bowser Bop!"

Petey shrugged. "Meh, he already did do that."

"Yeah, a bit late there." Blooper added.

"ROOOOAR!"

"But dad, I like making them do stuff for me!"

"If I come back, and there isn't a real challenge going on, you're grounded!" Bowser whistled for his copter. The bowl appeared, Bowser hopped in, and began pursuing Mr. L again.

"Rrrrr!"

"Yoshi?"

"That's it! I'm in a bad mood! This whole park's going down!"

Rosalina was surprised. "Well that hardly seems rational."

"Forget rational! I'm Roy Koopa, I can do what I want! Hrrrgh!" Roy threw a bob-omb at one of the inactive swinging boats, destroying it. "Hahaha!" Then Roy ran away, throwing bombs everywhere.

* * *

"Bowser, Roy's gone crazy!" Toad reported, interrupting Bowser's search for Mr. L.

"What?"

"He's in no condition to run your game for you."

"Rrr! Now I gotta put him in time out!"

"Why not just leave it to the players? That can be their last challenge, and we can give up on today."

Bowser sighed. "… Fine. Roy's their boss challenge then. But don't try anything funny! Now I'm gonna keep looking for Mr. L."

* * *

All Teams:

All of the players who were not in cups were busy hiding behind a ring toss gallery. Toad hovered over in his spotted bowl copter.

"Guys, you have to knock some sense back into Roy!"

"I'm not getting in trouble for beating up Bowser's son in Bowser's own contest!" Daisy said.

Toad shook his head. "It's okay, I mentioned it to Bowser. He's had enough of Roy's behavior today, and I suggested this as an alternative to putting him in time out. So calming Roy down will be your last challenge for today."

"Okay… so where is he?" asked Blooper.

"He's in the House of Pipes. One person from each team should go. When you've decided, we'll all head over."

It was then decided that Petey, Yoshi, and Waluigi would go.

"Yoshi, remember what we mentioned." Toadette told him. The dinosaur nodded.

* * *

Petey  
Vs.  
Yoshi  
Vs.  
Waluigi  
Vs.  
Roy Koopa

Game: Roy's Rumble  
Players: Petey, Yoshi, Waluigi  
Instructions: Roy's gone on a rampage inside the House of Pipes! When he throws a bob-omb, throw it back at him on his platform!  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (jump), B (pick up/throw)  
Tips: "You're on a field of pipes. He could flip the switch and activate random pipe torches, so watch where you stand!"

Petey, Yoshi, and Waluigi were on a field of pipes, just as the instructions described. Roy was standing on a platform floating above them all, with some levers by his side.

"Y'all aren't gonna beat me!"

_START!_

Roy started throwing bob-ombs randomly at the pipes below him. The three players were fighting each other to reach them, or rather Petey and Waluigi were. Yoshi stood still in the corner. Petey grabbed a bomb and threw it at Roy, earning a point.

"Waa!" Waluigi grabbed a bomb and threw it, then another. Roy pulled a lever, lighting a few pipe torches and making a new hazard. Waluigi was standing over one of these pipes, so he got burnt. "Waaaaaaaaa!"

Waluigi lost a point for suffering fire, but was moving quicker in order to make up for it. Petey kept throwing bombs, and Waluigi was a little bit behind.

"Hrrrr! At least Yoshi's not doing anything!" Waluigi said.

But eventually, Roy looked significantly damaged and got mad.

"Rrrrr!"

Team Royal Green - 8 points  
Team W-Shell - 0 points  
Team Zero - 7 points

Roy pulled a second lever. Now all of the pipes at the edges were spouting blue fire, limiting space and burning Yoshi for that matter. Roy's bomb tosses were much faster, and his activation of the red fires were more frequent.

Yoshi decided to participate at least somewhat, and threw a bob-omb or two back at Roy. Petey and Waluigi, on the other hand, were having troubles avoiding the flames. If that was not enough, they were a bit slow on picking up and throwing bombs, thereby getting caught in explosions.

"Oomph!"

"Waaaaa!"

This cost both of them a lot of points. In the end, Yoshi won the finishing blow.

"WAUGH!" Roy Koopa fell over.

_FINISH!_

Team Royal Green - 2 points  
Team W-Shell - 3 points (2, +1 tiebreaker point for finishing blow)  
Team Zero - 1 point

* * *

All Teams:

Petey walked out of the House of Pipes, as Waluigi and Yoshi carried Roy's unconscious body out.

"It looks like Team W-Shell won the game!" announced Toad.

"Yoshi, what gives?" Toadette asked. The dinosaur shrugged.

"Wait, you don't want to win?" Blooper asked.

Roy woke up. "… Huh? What? Let go of me!" Roy shook himself free from Yoshi and Waluigi, and landed on the ground. "That is it! Next person to tick me off loses!"

Then, fate happened. Koopa Kid's rigged cup broke off its hinges and skipped across the park until it rammed into Roy, knocking him over and shattering the cup.

"Owww…" Koopa Kid moaned. Roy stood up.

"THAT'S IT! YOU! DUNGEON!"

A warp pipe opened under Koopa Kid.

"Wait what? Why you-" Then Koopa Kid was gone. There was much rejoicing.

"… He's gone. He's gone!" Toadette cheered. Yoshi and Boom-Boom rejoiced alongside her, as did the present members of Team Royal Green, Blooper, and Waluigi.

"ROY!" Bowser roared. He stomped down from nowhere. "Did you just throw Koopa Kid into the dungeon?"

"He made me mad!"

"He was one of my inserts! Now I have to rely on Dry Bowser to win the game for me!"

"Oh, so _he_ was one of the ones I had to avoid punishing…"

"You are in so much trouble, young man!" Bowser looked over at the players. "And what are you all looking at? Get to your ships!"

"Wait, what about a winner?" Waluigi asked. "If Koopa Kid lost, his team can't be the winning tea-"

"Ugh! Whatever! You! Okay? Your team wins, now get out of here!"

"Wahaha! Waluigi's the best!" Waluigi and Blooper gave each other a high five as they and all the other teams went to their airships. Later on, Koopa and Dry Bowser were retrieved from the spinning cups as well.

* * *

Mr. L appeared in the roof of Bowser's castle again. Dry Bowser joined him.

"Bwahaha! Koopa Kid's been eliminated. Bowser still trusts me, so now it's smooth sailing. I doubt he'll delegate the mini games to anyone in order to search for you, so you should be good for now."

"Okeydokey. L-ater!" Mr. L jumped away, leaving Dry Bowser alone, but the skeleton didn't notice.

"Yes! Bowser still trusts me. Now all I have to do is win, and I'll be able to use the C-Star to wish for complete control over Bowser's forces! Things are gonna be different once I'm in control! And now I don't need you anymore, Mr. L! Ha!"

With that last part, Dry Bowser spit a blue fireball at Mr. L. Though, he only just realized that Mr. L was not around. Bowser Jr. was, though. He stood behind Dry Bowser now.

"So you've betrayed my dad, and you think you can use the C-Star to take over his army? And on top of all of that, you were the one helping Mr. L? I can't wait to tell my dad!" Bowser Jr. ran off.

"Gaaah! Curses! I've been found out! Rrrr! So much for my cunning plans…"

* * *

Bowser Jr. revealed the treachery of Dry Bowser to his father.

"How dare that fool betray me! He is me! So, he's planning on taking my army from me? Well I have no choice but to treat him the same as Boom-Boom now. A normal player."

"But dad, now you don't have any inserts left!"

"Bwahaha! Or do I? I have an ace in my shell, and now's the time to use it! None of those other stupid players have beaten me yet, and neither have Dry Bowser and Mr. L!"

* * *

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"All right, we won. Well not really, but hey." - Blooper

"Wahaha!" - Waluigi

"Rrrr… My game's through. Now I've lost my advantage. I just have to keep Blooper and Waluigi on my side though. I doubt they'd like what I have in store if I win, so I can't have them getting rid of me now." - Dry Bowser

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Yoshi!" - Yoshi

"Boom-Boom happy." - Boom-Boom

"We might have lost, but now we're in the clear since Koopa Kid's out! … I hope." - Toadette

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Yoshi, Boom-Boom, Toadette, Blooper, Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Koopa Kid

A/N - I had Koopa Kid losing in this chapter as my plan from the start. But Bowser has a way to work around that. In addition, Dry Bowser is now a secondary villain force in this story.

A/N - The title of this chapter is a reference to one of my favorite fan fictions on this site. It stars another Roy, only he's not a Koopaling.

**(Want to leave a review? Great. Don't want to? Great. I'll field any comments, questions, concerns, and criticisms and take them into account. I'm open to improving on any faults in this story, if you spot any, for your reading pleasure. Just be polite.)**


	10. Haunted Jaunt

**Review Responses:**

Pandamonium - Thank you for the compliment. Sincerely. Glad to know this story isn't a jumbled mess. As for Rosalina, only a few eliminations are planned in advance. The rest are improvised. I don't think she'll be gone by the end of this chapter, but I can't say for sure.

Elemental Queen - If you have any comments/questions/concerns with other aspects, like plot or characters, feel free to let me know about those too.

* * *

**Episode 10:** Haunted Jaunt  
**Location:** Boo's Horror Castle  
**Game:** Mario Party 9  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Yoshi, Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Blooper, Waluigi, Dry Bowser

Bowser was sitting on his airship, speaking to a minion.

"So other than me trying and failing to capture Mr. L, what all happened last time?"

The Goomba started speaking. "Well sir, Roy started improvising the challenge, as you know. He had three players ride in the spinning cups all day, and after you yelled at him for forcing the players to pamper him on your time, he went on a rampage and was stopped by the players. Then Roy threw Koopa Kid into the dungeon in a blind rage."

"And Dry Bowser betrayed me! Well two can play at that game! I have a plan for all of these players, and it won't be pretty!"

* * *

Mr. L was flying on a Judgem's Cloud.

"So Dry Bowser no longer has any use for me. I guess I'm on my own, now. I'll have to a-rig the game without his information."

* * *

Team Royal Green:

"Yikes! I don't like the looks of this place!" Koopa said, looking out the window. They were flying at night, headed for a giant castle on a mountain, surrounded by a foggy canyon.

"Kinda reminds me of King Boo." Petey reminisced.

Rosalina put her hand on Koopa's shoulder. "It will likely be no worse than what Bowser puts us through on other occasions." she spoke sincerely.

* * *

Bowser and Toad had all the teams gathered outside of Boo's Horror Castle.

"Bwahaha! Welcome to your nightmares!"

"What, is this your mom's castle?" Blooper joked.

"Curse you, Blooper! I hope your team loses! You and that phony me both deserve to stay in my dungeon! Now anyway, you all have the rest of the night to find all the stars in the castle! Whoever has the most is the winner!"

"So, another star hunt?" asked Toadette. Bowser shook a claw finger.

"But there's a twist! You're all riding on magic carpets as you look around! These carpets react to your thoughts, so if you're not all thinking about the same direction, it won't work! I have minions all over the castle who will tell me if you hop off!"

"There are ten stars in total! If there is a tie, we will resort to a mini game to decide the winner!" said Toad.

All the teams quickly hopped onto their respective magic carpets and flew off.

* * *

Team Royal Green/Team Zero:

The three teams found three separate paths in the entrance hall of Boo's Horror Castle. Team W-Shell took the middle path, since they were all thinking about it. Team Royal Green and Team Zero, on the other hand, both went down the left path.

"Hey what gives, we wanted to go this way!" Petey said.

"So did Waluigi's team!" Waluigi argued back.

Rosalina started trying to defuse the argument. "Well look, there is a junction at the end of this hall, so we can use this opportunity to split up."

Everyone else muttered agreements to this suggestion. When the time came, though, both teams went in the same direction again.

"Quit copying us!" Dry Bowser demanded. Koopa scratched his head.

"Huh. Maybe we should have agreed on different directions."

"Let's just go back already!" Daisy suggested, "I'm sure there are plenty of places to find stars if we go back."

"But I want to go this way!" Petey countered.

Due to their disagreement, Team Royal Green's carpet stopped, while Team Zero went on ahead.

"… Okay fine, let's go." submitted Petey. The carpet started hovering in the other direction, forcing everyone to turn around while sitting on the carpet.

* * *

Team W-Shell:

The team's carpet stopped at the top of some stairs.

"… Guys, come on!" Toadette said. Boom-Boom and Yoshi shrugged. Then four Boos surrounded them.

"Bweheheheheheh! Time for a mini game! If you win, you get a star. If you lose, we will keep the player for the rest of the night! … Oh, and no star. Unless you feel lucky enough to try again!"

Yoshi realized that if two of them disagreed, they'd lack a third party to sort things out. This could be bad for them. He volunteered.

"Yoshi, are you sure?"

"Yoshi!"

* * *

Game: Ghost Guess  
Players: Yoshi  
Instructions: You're surrounded by Boos! Guess which one holds the treasure chest, and you win! But if you lose…  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (jump)  
Tips: "The one you want is usually behind you at the start. Usually."

Yoshi was surrounded by Boos, just as he had anticipated. They all started spinning around him. Eventually Yoshi took a chance and jumped on a ghost. He guessed correctly and got a star.

"Yoshi!"

"Drat! Well you've earned one star, but don't count on getting any more stars!" the boos spoke at once. One handed Yoshi a star and then they all vanished.

* * *

Team Zero:

Team Zero found themselves in a long, dead end hallway. The only features were a warp pipe at the end, a star floating over that pipe, and the giant pots lining the hall.

The team went at the average pace at first, when the first set of pots grew giant hands.

"Waaa!"

"Oh no!" Dry Bowser and Blooper yelled at once. The team tried to high-tail through the hallway, but one hand managed to grab them and pull them into its pot.

* * *

In the entrance hall, Team Zero was sent flying out of the umbrella holder, as if it were a geyser.

"… Okay, what just happened?" asked Blooper. Dry Bowser and Waluigi shrugged. "Think we should try it again?"

"No way! Let those other losers deal with it! We'll go down the hall that nobody's tried yet!"

Blooper and Waluigi nodded, thinking that this was a good idea.

* * *

Team Royal Green:

The team went down the other path of the second junction, and found themselves on a path leading outside, toward a cliff. A boo appeared.

"For this star, only one of you can play. Who will it be?"

"Hey, can I go?" Daisy asked.

Rosalina shrugged. "By all means."

"Yeah I don't care." Petey said.

"Go nuts!" was Koopa's encouragement. Daisy hopped off the carpet, and the boo picked her up.

"Hey! This isn't cool!"

"I am your opponent, I'm taking you to the arena!"

* * *

Game: Deck Dry Bones  
Players: Daisy, Boo  
Instructions: Pick the right card to attack Dry Bones! If you pick the wrong one, you don't get a point. Pick a Skull Card, and he'll fight back!  
Controls: Joystick (move cursor), A (select)  
Tips: "As the fight goes on, he'll add more cards and shuffle them, so be careful!"

Dry Bones jumped down onto a platform near the central one that had Daisy and Boo on it. He was much bigger now.

"Oh it's you. I'm giant now. Bowser said that if I did this, he'd let me out earlier."

He jumped up, causing his own platform to disappear.

_START!_

Daisy and the Boo played the skeleton's game just as Daisy had once before. Dry Bones landed on the green platform first, which both players correctly chose the card for.

"Ow."

He landed on green again, but Daisy had chosen a red card, while Boo went again with green. Only Boo got the point.

"Darn it!"

"Ow." Dry Bones repeated.

Dry Bones then summoned a blue platform. He jumped onto that, and while Boo guessed red, Daisy went with blue and got a point.

"Ha!"

"Ow." said the skeleton. Eventually Dry Bones got mad.

"Hey! Quit it, I don't get out of the dungeon if you beat me!"

Team Royal Green - 3 points  
Boo - 3 points

Dry Bones jumped back up. Daisy guessed correctly that Dry Bones would land on the new yellow space, while Boo accidentally picked the Skull Card.

"Epic failure!" Dry Bones, as he threw a bone at Boo, taking a point away. Then he got hit by Daisy's card. "Ow."

"Ha!"

Dry Bones jumped back up. Daisy guessed the green card, but Boo picked red and got the point when Dry Bones landed on red.

"Darn it!"

"Ow."

Then Daisy picked the yellow card, while Boo picked blue. Once again, Daisy guessed wrong while Boo won one point, defeating Dry Bones.

"Shake my head! Oh-tee-el!" Dry Bones shrunk back down to his original size.

_FINISH!_

Team Royal Green - 4 points  
Boo - 4 points (+1 tiebreaker point for finishing blow)

"Oh come on!"

* * *

The whole team, minus Daisy, found themselves teleported to the front of the castle.

"Bwahaha! Looks like you missed your chance for a star! You could go back and try again, but you'll lose time to search for other stars!"

"So where _is_ Daisy?" Koopa asked.

Toad stepped over to Koopa. "Some stars are guarded by Boos. The Boos determine what the players must do for their stars. The punishment for losing their challenges is to lose the competing player for the rest of the night. If every member of a team loses a challenge, they are out."

Bowser whistled, and a Fishing Boo lowered down, with Dry Bones hanging from the rod.

"So Dry Bones, what are the star totals?"

"Team W-Shell has one star, and everyone else has none."

"Wow, you're all terrible at this!" Bowser taunted. "Okay, take him away! You gotta do this either until the challenge ends, or someone takes your star!"

The Fishing Boo carried Dry Bones away. Bowser called after him. "And feed him another Mega Mushroom!" He felt he was being watched. Bowser turned around and noticed that the team was still there. "Get out of here already!"

* * *

Team W-Shell:

The team had gone down the hallway of hands coming out of pots and grabbed the star successfully. Boom-Boom had resorted to his fist-spinning, which had deflected and hurt the enemy hands.

"Yoshi!"

"We might have two stars, but let's not get confident yet. For all we know, the other teams could have more." Oh how wrong Toadette was. Their team's carpet went down the warp pipe, and appeared outside where the Dry Bones challenge was. Boo reappeared.

"Bweheheheh! If you want the star, you'll have to beat the boss here! Are you ready?"

Boom-Boom hopped off the carpet. "Boom-Boom's body is ready!"

Thus Boo carried Boom-Boom off to fight Dry Bones.

* * *

Team Zero:

The team went down a path that led them to a room full of treasure chests. A Squeek appeared.

"Alrights, here's what ya gots ta do. Open da chests. One has a star, one has a Boo, and one has a hand."

"Can we each open one?" Blooper asked.

Dry Bowser shook his skull. "Blooper, we'll guarantee that at least one of us is taken by the Boo!

"But we'll also guarantee that one of us gets a star."

"Waluigi loves this!"

"… Fine."

Dry Bowser, Waluigi, and Blooper got off their carpet and went to the chests. Dry Bowser got the star, Blooper got the hand, and Waluigi got the Boo.

"WAA!"

Then the hand pulled Blooper and Dry Bowser into the chest it was emerging from.

* * *

Team Zero/Team W-Shell:

Dry Bowser, Blooper, and their carpet were spit out of the umbrella holder in the entrance hall, once again.

"Strange, we didn't have the carpet with us when that happened…" Blooper noted. Then Team W-Shell came out as well. All three of them were still there.

"Yoshi!"

"Well aren't you special?" Blooper taunted. Team W-Shell bragging about their three stars, while Team Zero still had only one. Boom-Boom successfully beat Dry Bones.

* * *

Team Royal Green:

Petey, Rosalina, and Koopa all went down the one hallway that led to the chest room, but went down a new path. This led to a round room with seven exits, one of them being the hallway they just came from. Before the team lied the other six.

"With so many halls, these must lead to a majority of the stars." Rosalina concluded. "Let's go from left to right and work our way across."

The carpet moved to the leftmost hallway, signifying that they all agreed on this. Before long, they found themselves in a lit room, as opposed to the dark hallways where candles were the only lighting.

A Gloomba stepped forth.

"Okay, here's the deal. I've got two stars right here."

"I guess some of the other hallways were traps, then." Koopa said.

* * *

Team Zero:

Team Zero was spit out of the umbrella holder once again.

"Okay, how about the hallway _next_ to that one?" Blooper suggested.

* * *

Team Royal Green:

"And these two stars are yours, on one condition."

"And that is?" Rosalina asked.

"Say my name."

Petey pretended to snap the fingers he did not have. "Oh! Uhhh…"

"You don't even know my name."

"Oh I do, it's, uh… um, uh… Little Black?"

"Hahaha! No. No, it's Gloomba. Say 'Gloomba'."

"Gloomba." Petey repeated.

"Now say, 'please give us the stars, Gloomba.'"

"Please give us the stars, Gloomba."

"Well since you asked so nicely…"

Then Gloomba whistled, summoning a hand from a pot nearby, forcibly taking Team Royal Green back to the entrance hall.

"Curse you, magic maaaaaaaan!" Koopa yelled as they fell.

* * *

Team Zero:

"So the next one we'll want is-" Blooper got cut off.

"Let's just do the one on the opposite end!"

"Okay, fair enough."

They all made it to Gloomba's room.

"You get two stars for telling me my name."

"Bwahaha! You're Gloomba!"

"Very good." He gave them the stars. Dry Bowser nodded.

"Thank you, magic man."

* * *

Team Royal Green:

Mr. L dropped down from the ceiling in the junction room, before Team Royal Green. Rosalina spoke first.

"Are you here to help?"

"I am! But I can't-a be too obvious about it. Remember this: Bowser, Mr. L, and fourteen. Those are your hints."

"Hey man, which hallway do we use?" Petey asked.

"Third from the left. Second one's a trap. Also I have a warning. This whole game is about to get a lot more… _colorful_. Be careful. You'll a-see what I mean soon. L-ater!"

Mr. L high jumped back up into the darkness above the room. Team Royal Green took the advice to heart and went for the path he suggested. They found a Thwomp statue at the end.

"Welcome, ladies and germs! To the 67th Annual Quirk Quiz! I'm your host, the Thwomp Statue! If you win, you get two stars! Lose, and it's a one-way trip back to the entrance hall! Are you ready to play?"

Petey, Rosalina, and Koopa all nodded.

"Okay! First question! Boo 1 and Boo 2 decide to see a movie. They can't decide which one to see, so they ask Boo 3. Now… who is the one who sent you to this castle?"

"… Bowser…" Petey said, incredulously. Then it hit him. "Oh I get it now!"

"Indeed." Rosalina nodded. Mr. L's hints were about to come in handy.

"Correct-a-mungus! Next question! Magic Carpet A leaves Stone Castle at 8:00 AM, going thirty miles per hour. Magic Carpet B leaves Spooky Castle at 10:00 PM, going nine-hundred miles per hour. So… who is the mysterious man intruding on Bowser's game?"

"Mr. L!" Koopa said.

"Ding! Final question, folks! Here it is! Bowser has kidnapped all of you and is threatening to make a wish on the Celebration Star if none of you can win! With that in mind… what is seven multiplied by two?"

"Fourteen." answered Rosalina.

"That's right! Congratulations, Team Royal Green! Here are your two stars!" Thwomp Statue spun around in circles a few times, and two stars fell on Koopa's head.

"Ow!"

"TIME'S UP!" Bowser's roar echoed through the castle. Hands emerged from walls all over the castle, taking every player back to the start.

* * *

All Teams:

Every single player was now with Bowser and Toad, in front of the castle.

"Did _not_ know they could come out of walls." Blooper said. "Would have been good to know."

"Enough talking! Dry Bones, report!"

Fishing Boo appeared, carrying Dry Bones once more. He started counting on his fingers. "Umm… Team W-Shell has three stars. So does Team Zero. Team Royal Green only has two."

"A tie? I hate ties! Okay enough with you, back to the dungeon!"

"Rats!" Dry Bones cursed, as a warp pipe swallowed him and the Fishing Boo. Bowser turned his attention to the players.

"Well we gotta decide between Team W-Shell and Team Zero. Pick two people from each team!"

Toadette and Boom-Boom came forth, as did Waluigi. Dry Bowser pushed Blooper forward.

"Hey!"

* * *

Game: Eatsa Pizza  
Players: Toadette & Boomboom, Blooper & Waluigi  
Instructions: Eat more of the pizza in 30 seconds than the other team!  
Controls: Joystick (crawl), A (eat)  
Tips: "Be sure to press A to eat, otherwise moving around means nothing."

The two teams of two were suddenly on their knees in front of a giant pizza. It did not take long for Team W-Shell to win. Boom-Boom had a big mouth, and Blooper did not have any mouth whatsoever.

* * *

"Well that didn't last long!" Dry Bowser taunted. Blooper gave him an evil glare.

"So Team W-Shell wins. But before you go, I have a surprise for you all! Starting with our next game, you'll have someone else to deal with!"

Everyone was confused. A warp pipe appeared and Koopa Kid jumped out.

"Wait, you can't let him back in the game just like that!" Koopa called out.

Koopa Kid laughed. "Hahahaha! That's where you're right! Except while Koopa Kid may have lost…"

He focused hard and then there was a bright flash of light. Koopa Kid was replaced by three of himself. One was very red, one blue, and another green.

"… Team Koopa Kid has only just begun to party!" They all laughed evilly and went back to the Koopa Kruiser.

"Introducing your new rival team: Team Koopa Kid! They're my new inserts! And starting next time, things are gonna work a bit differently so that I can make sure to win!"

"Yoshi?"

"I'm glad you asked! If Team Koopa Kid wins, then you can all three potentially lose! We'll have to do the Bonus Stars a bit differently. If Team Koopa Kid loses, the other two teams play them in a mini game!"

Toad stepped in. "If Team Koopa Kid wins the mini game, then the Bonus Stars are awarded just as they have been. But if Team Koopa Kid loses the mini game, one of theirs is randomly sent to the dungeon!"

The teams gulped. Team Royal Green had recalled Mr. L warning them of this. With that, Team W-Shell went to their ship.

"Now the Bonus Stars!" Toad announced. "The Plus Star goes to Team Zero! The Travel Star goes to Team Royal Green! And the Happening Star goes to…"

Both teams were nervous.

"Team Royal Green!" Team Royal Green all ran off.

"So Team Zero! Boy am I glad to get rid of one of you! So go on, who do you want to get rid of?"

"Blooper! He was terrible at eating!" Dry Bowser said.

"What? Thanks jerk, you could've gone instead of me! Just for that I vote you!"

"Waaa, now it's up to Waluigi! Errr… uhh… Blooper!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You're a-terrible at mini games!"

"But-"

Bowser laughed. "Bwahaha! Looks like they've spoken! Goodbye, Blooper!" A warp pipe opened under Blooper.

"I hate you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall-"

"Bwahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! Finally, I'm rid of his sarcasm! You two, back to your ship!"

Dry Bowser and Waluigi ran off.

* * *

Mr. L came out from behind a rock, shortly after everyone had left Boo's Horror Castle. He started tailing them, following them back to Bowser's castle.

"I hope they can a-deal with Team K. Kid. I'll have to a-keep up. But now… Now that I know Dry Bowser is planning on a-conquering the whole place, I'll have to make sure he does not win…"

* * *

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"Owowowowow!" - Yoshi

"Boom-Boom annoyed." - Boom-Boom

"We get rid of Koopa Kid, just for three more of him to show up! That's not fair!" - Toadette

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Wahaha! Waluigi is officially better than most of Team Zero!" - Waluigi

"Now that Blooper's out of my way, I can bend Waluigi to my will and he'll help me to the top! It's foolproof! Except those K. Kids are gonna be a nuisance…" - Dry Bowser

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Yoshi, Boom-Boom, Toadette, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Red K. Kid, Blue K. Kid, Green K. Kid  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Koopa Kid, Blooper

A/N - Yep. The Red K. Kid, Blue K. Kid, and Green K. Kid have formed a team to play on Bowser's behalf. That was planned from the start.

**(Want to leave a review? Great. Don't want to? Great. I'll field any comments, questions, concerns, and criticisms and take them into account. I'm open to improving on any faults in this story, if you spot any, for your reading pleasure. Just be polite.)**


	11. Best Western Ever

Just so everyone knows, I've been in classes since late August, so I've been a lot more busy as of late. Also my motivation to write has dropped, so updates on this story won't be as frequent as they were during the summer. At least I managed to get this story past its first two chapters and into some real action during the break, I'm glad for that much. Now to respond to my wonderful reviewers.

**Review Responses:**

Pandamonium - Wow. I don't think I've had anyone say that about a story of mine before. Thanks.

Plasmicstorm - I do want Waluigi to make it further, but even I don't know how far he'll get. We'll find out together.

AwesomeDragonGirl1601 - I'm sorry, but no thanks on your offer to let me use your OC to help Mr. L. I don't think Mr. L needs your character's help. First I don't know about your character, second I don't know if she'd really fit or not. Third, if I did want an OC helping Mr. L out, I have no shortage of my own that I could use. Even then, I'd probably use an existing Mario character instead. I'm flattered by the offer, though.

Luigified531 - Glad you're enjoying this. But Dry Bones's boss game isn't luck-based, but more based on keeping careful watch. And it was copied straight out of the game, so I'd like to contend that this one wasn't entirely my fault. As for Blooper, I will miss him too, but someone had to go. Other than Birdo and Koopa Kid, I like all the players, so each time has been a pretty tough choice.

One last word to everyone, I don't normally make music recommendations, but I'm gonna do it right now. Without spoiling much, there will be train-riding sequences in this chapter. During those, I'd recommend listening to "Ice Hot Lobster" from the _Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance_ soundtrack. But only if you want to. Oh, and listening to an extended version makes it easier.

* * *

**Episode 11:** Best Western Ever  
**Location:** Western Land  
**Game:** Mario Party 2  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Yoshi, Boom-Boom, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**K. Kids Remaining:** 3/3

"No… I got rid of you… no… NOOOO!" Bowser woke up from a nightmare. He found himself sitting in his chair aboard the Koopa Kruiser.

"Bwaa! Huh? What's going on? Why am I here? Where's Blooper?" the monster king asked. He seemed tense.

A Boomerang Bro. decided to answer him. "Well sir, you fell asleep on the way to the next challenge for your party. You have to be here, of course, and didn't you throw Blooper in the dungeon?"

Bowser started catching his breath. "Yes, that's right. I imprisoned him. He's gone. Forever. Err, so what else happened last time?"

"Well other than Blooper getting the boot, you had everyone look for stars in Boo's Horror Castle. You even brought in Dry Bones to guard one. In the end, Team W-Shell won, and you introduced Team K. Kid. Or Team Koopa Kid. Either name is acceptable."

"Right. If those three win a game, all three teams will compete for Bonus Stars. If the Koopa Kids lose, the other two losing teams have to compete with them in a mini game and the worst performance is the losing team. Okay."

"You seem out of it, sir. That must have been a horrific dream you were having."

"It's all behind me now, soldier. Now let's hurry up."

* * *

Bowser, Toad, Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Yoshi, Boom-Boom, Toadette, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Red K. Kid, Blue K. Kid, and Green K. Kid were in Western Land. The wide open ranges of stereotypical cowboy motifs greeted everyone with warm breezes.

"All right, here's what you have to do! Here are four small trains with 100 bars each. They were leftovers that weren't smelted into coins for that recent kidnapping attempt I made, now available for Nintendo 3DS."

"What's with the advertising?" Petey asked.

"Never you mind! Toad, explain the rules!"

"These small trains aren't much bigger than the one Mario took to Dry, Dry Desert in his first papery adventure. You all race to the end of the tracks. Now, you don't have to go by train, but it's better for you if you do. The team with the most gold at the end wins. It's not a race.

"Most gold?" Boom-Boom asked. "How that a thing?"

"Because it could be stolen my Bandits, various other things, or even other teams! That's right, you can steal gold from each other! Now everyone head to their trains!

Team Royal Green got onto the train with a green crown on top, Team W-Shell got onto a train with a W painted on the front, Team Zero got onto the train with Xs painted on the front, and Team Koopa Kid hopped onto the Bowser-themed train. And they all shoved off with 100 gold bars each.

* * *

Team Royal Green/Team K. Kid:

Team Royal Green was off to a good start, a little bit ahead of the other trains. Daisy and Koopa were shoveling coal into the furnace, which was all that was necessary for Bowser's specially-made trains to move. As they did this, Rosalina watched the gold in the back. The gold all the trains had were stacked in bars. Lastly, Petey merely pulled the rope.

_CHOO-CHOOO_

"Petey, quit messing around and help us!"

"Heh-heh-heh!" all three K. Kids laughed. Their train caught up beside Team Royal Green's.

"This is a robbery!" Red K. Kid announced. "Hand over your gold or we'll fireball ya!"

"Oh?" Petey tilted his head. "Kind of like this?" He spewed brown gunk all over the K. Kids as Daisy shoveled faster, putting their train ahead of the K. Kids.

"Nice!" Daisy congratulated. "Now help us already! Koopa can only barely lift the shovel!"

"… You didn't have to say it like that…" lamented Koopa.

In the back, Rosalina was still watching the gold.

"Oh dear, it appears Team Koopa Kid hasn't given up yet." She waved her wand and created a small shield to protect the rear of their train from the red, blue, and green fireballs.

"Curse you!" cried Blue K. Kid.

"Are you done trying to rob us, now?" the watcher of the cosmos asked in a scolding tone.

"As if!" Green laughed. "C'mon guys, we just gotta go faster!"

"Yeah!" agreed Blue K. Kid. He pressed the button, causing his team's train to move a bit faster than before, which Daisy noticed.

"Tch! Figures Bowser would give his inserts an easier train to use! That has to be illegal!"

"Which is probably exactly why he did it." Koopa noted.

* * *

Team W-Shell/Team Zero:

"Waa! Waa! Waa! Waa! Why am I the only one shoveling?" Waluigi demanded an answer from Dry Bowser.

"Because I'm doing stuff! Now pipe down!" Dry Bowser said, then he threw a bone, knocking some gold bars off of Team W-Shell's train.

"Waah!" Yoshi whined, alerting Toadette and Boom-Boom from their shoveling.

Boom-Boom was mad. "Hey! Stop throwing bones!"

"Wahaha! What are you gonna a-do about it?" Waluigi got hit with one of Yoshi's eggs. Then another egg knocked some gold off of Team Zero's train. "Waaaaa!"

"How dare you! You'll pay for that!"

Three Shy Guys wearing cowboy hats came between the two trains and were riding on Ostros. Each Shy Guy started reaching out for some gold bars.

"Oh no you don't!" Dry Bowser and Toadette said at once. Yoshi threw some eggs at the Shy Guys while Dry Bowser spat a blue fireball, and the would-be thieves were taken down.

"Wahaha! We showed-a them!"

"Now back to business! Give us some gold to replace the gold that you knocked off our train!" Dry Bowser demanded.

"We could ask you the same!" countered Toadette.

"Get away from Boom-Boom's team!" Boom-Boom yelled, as he threw his shovel at Dry Bowser, knocking his skull off its body and onto the floor.

Yoshi sighed.

"Waaah! Hup! Hrrrrrrrm! Yoshi!"

"Oh… My bad. Boom-Boom have solution!" Boom-Boom then picked up some coal and chucked it into the furnace. With his big hands, it was as good as two shovels.

"Hmm. We should've done that from the start." Toadette commented, as she kept shoveling. Soon Team W-Shell's train was beginning to pass Team Zero's and catch up to some of the others.

* * *

Team Royal Green:

The train came to a stop at a cliff, and Bowser Jr. lowered down in his specialized clown copter.

"Hee-hee-hee! If you want to get past, you'll have to play a special mini game!"

Petey would roll his eyes if he had any. "Ugh, fine, just give us the boss fight already."

"I never said it was a boss, you dumb plant! Now then, pick one player and go for it!"

"It can't be me, the Koopa Kids may catch up to us, and I can keep a shield going."

"I'll do it." Koopa volunteered. He hopped off the train and followed Bowser Jr. away.

* * *

Game: Shy Guy Showdown  
Players: Koopa, Bandit  
Instructions: Cowboy Guy will hold up a sign. Press the correct button, and press it before your opponent to shoot him with an ink gun. You only get one shot, so make it count.  
Controls: A/B/L/R/X/Y/Z (shoot)  
Tips: "Watch out, Cowboy Guy may use a fake sign to throw you off!"

"Remember me?" Bandit asked threateningly.

"Um… No."

"What? Pyramid Park! All that time ago! I messed with that other group!"

"I… don't recall."

A Shy Guy with a cowboy hat walked up, forcing the opponents to get into position. The three men stood there under the boiling sun. Tumbleweeds bounced past.

"… So are you gonna-" Koopa was interrupted when Cowboy Guy raised an M sign. "Oh!" Koopa looked for the M trigger on his gun, but he had actually fallen for one of the fake buttons. Cowboy Guy held up an L sign, and Bandit shot Koopa.

_BANDIT WINS!_

* * *

Koopa was back by his team's train and Bowser Jr. was laughing.

"Hahaha! That was horrible! You wouldn't last two minutes in the wild west! Looks like your team's stuck here until another team passes! That Bandit was just to take the place of an opposing team, anyway. Later, losers!"

Bowser Jr. floated away, but came back briefly.

"That reminds me, you lose one gold bar for losing that game." He snapped his fingers and one gold bar disappeared.

"Oh good going!" Petey scolded. Koopa looked down, defeated.

* * *

Team W-Shell/Team K. Kid:

Team W-Shell's train had caught up to Team K. Kid's train. Yoshi made use of his tongue and grabbed a few gold bars off of the enemy train.

"Hey! Give those back!" Blue K. Kid roared. "Or you'll be sorry!"

Yoshi did a little jump-wave towards the K. Kids. "Yoshi!"

"We'll see how you like it when your train's blown to smithereens!" said Red. He pressed a button and a cannon appeared atop their train and fired a bullet bill.

"Ack! Boom-Boom, we gotta move faster!"

But instead of doing that, Yoshi merely grabbed the Bullet Bill with his tongue and spit it out behind their train, in the direction of Team Zero.

"Clever little sneak!" said Green. "Take this!"

He started spitting green fireballs. But unfortunately for him, Yoshi had once decided that fireballs were yummy, so he swallowed them and spit them towards Team Zero as well. Red pressed the button again to fire another Bullet Bill, but this time Yoshi merely spit it out back at Team K. Kid's train, knocking a lot of gold bars off in the ensuing explosion.

"Take that!" Toadette taunted. "Now let's get past these jerks!" She and Boom-Boom started burning coal even faster, getting the train further down the tracks.

* * *

Team Zero:

"WAAA!"

"NO!"

Team Zero's train got hit with the bullet bill and fireballs that were intended for Team W-Shell. Before it hit, Dry Bowser leaped onto the pile of gold bars to keep it safe, and thankfully only a few were knocked off the train. As a matter of fact, the duo did not come out of that much worse than they already were.

"Phew, that was close. All right Waluigi, keep shoveling! We're in last place!"

"I can't do this all by myself!"

"Ugh!" Dry Bowser started looking around. "… I have an idea, just keep shoveling for a while longer, then I'll help out, you big pansy!"

* * *

Team Royal Green/Team W-Shell:

Team W-Shell's train stopped at the cliff as well, and Bowser Jr. returned.

"Okay, if you want to get past, you'll have to beat Team Royal Green in a game! But if they win, they get to go on while you stay behind! Pick your player!"

Toadette looked to Boom-Boom and Yoshi. They nodded.

"I'll do it!"

"Let me go for it!" said Koopa. "I gotta make up for last time!"

"Good, because the rules say it has to be the same person as before, anyway!"

"… Dang." Petey rubbed the back of his head. Koopa and Toadette ran off to follow Bowser Jr.

* * *

Koopa stood across from Toadette. Cowboy Guy was back. They all stood around for a while again, when suddenly he held up a B sign. Koopa pressed the B trigger and inked Toadette.

"Ha! In your face!"

* * *

A bridge covered in tracks extended from the cliff, specifically the tracks that Team Royal Green's train was on. With this, they could move on. Koopa hopped aboard and they were off.

"Good job, Koopa. You've made up for your mistake." Rosalina told him.

"Thanks!"

This, unfortunately, left Team W-Shell in the dust and with one less gold bar than before.

"Yoshi?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking Bowser Jr. won't let us through until we beat someone else at this. … Hey who's that?"

Toadette pointed out Bandit, who was going across the new bridge on a pulley-operated cart.

* * *

Team Zero/Team K. Kid:

"All right, step over!" Dry Bowser said. Waluigi looked behind him and noticed that all the gold bars were gone. Or more specifically, they were all shoved into Dry Bowser's shell/ribcage.

"WAAA! Are you sure about this?"

"Give me a stupid shovel already!"

Waluigi handed Dry Bowser the spare shovel. The two kept going and going until they caught up with Team K. Kid.

"Oh so you like throwing Bullet Bills at us, huh? Well here's what I think of your Bullet Bills!" Dry Bowser threw a few bones at the K. Kids' gold pile, knocking some more loose.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us!" warned Green.

Red was furious. "And if you liked that, we've got more where that came from!"

He pressed a button to make the train go faster. Then Blue pressed a button.

"Say hello to the Banzai Missile Bill!"

A giant, red Banzai Bill came out of the cannon. Dry Bowser tapped where his chin would be, thinking of a plan.

"What are you doing? We gotta find out how to get out of the wa-"

Dry Bowser spit a blue fireball at the projectile, causing it to blow up.

"… That-a works too…"

* * *

Team Royal Green:

The quartet kept on their way, miles ahead of any competition. Of course, that's when Bandit came from behind on his cart.

"I've come for your gold!" Bandit declared. Suddenly a green fireball flew into him from behind. "Aaah! My buns!" Bandit jumped off the cart and started rolling around in the sand.

"Was that Green K. Kid?" Daisy asked. "No wait… Luigi!"

Mr. L was riding atop an Ostro, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

Team Zero/Team W-Shell/Team K. Kid:

Team Zero was in third place now, having crossed the cliff by beating Team W-Shell, who had also lost to Team K. Kid and costing them another gold bar. But now Team W-Shell had caught up.

"Wait, how'd you guys get across?"

"Bowser Jr. pity us…" Boom-Boom said, full of shame. Nevertheless, he kept throwing more coal into the furnace.

"Waah!"

"Waa!"

A Banzai Bill had hid the sand in front of both trains, but missed both.

"Your aim's horrible, Red!" said Blue K. Kid.

"Shut up!"

Toadette gulped. "Yoshi, you can swallow Banzai Bills, right?" But the dinosaur could only shake his head.

Team K. Kid fired again, but Mr. L dropped from the sky and jumped onto the Banzai Bill, defeating it.

"Mr. L!" the K. Kids shouted in unison.

"It's-a me! Mr. L!" Then the Green Thunder hopped onto the evil team's train. He jumped onto each K. Kid's head and grabbed the control panel. "Thunderrr!"

With that, he short-circuited the controls, making the cannon inoperable.

"L-ater, Team Koopa Kid!" An Ostro ran up, and Mr. L hopped onto it, but not before pocketing a few gold bars. "Hope you don't mind me a-taking some of these!"

Into the sunset, Mr. L rode, as Team W-Shell then passed Team K. Kid, who were still recovering. Team W-Shell taunted the colorful clones all the while.

"Nyah-nyah!" Toadette made a funny face. Yoshi made sure to throw an egg at their gold pile and knock a few more loose.

* * *

Finish Line:

Team Royal Green pulled up to the station first, followed shortly by Team W-Shell, Team Zero, and then Team K. Kid. Bowser and Toad were waiting.

"Good gravy, Team Koopa Kid came in last? Well it doesn't matter, just as long as they have enough gold! Everyone out of the trains!"

All players left their trains as Kamek lowered down on his broom and started counting gold.

"Hmm… Here are the totals. Each team started with 100 bars."

Team Royal Green: 79/100  
Team W-Shell: 56/100  
Team Zero: 0/100  
Team K. Kid: 41/100

"Wait!" Dry Bowser said. He somehow opened up his ribcage and a bunch of gold bars spilled out.

"Oh. Let's see… carry the one… You have 76 out of the original 100. You are still behind Team Royal Green."

"I can't believe Team K. Kid lost! Well yeah whatever, Team Royal Green wins, whoop-de-doo! Now get to your airship!"

Team Royal Green ran off, leaving the three losing teams behind. Toad gave everyone a refresher on the rules.

"Since Team Koopa Kid did not win, we will not divide Bonus Stars among the three losing teams. Because Team Koopa Kid is among the losing teams, all three teams have to play a mini game. The losing team in this game will then stay behind until one of its members is thrown in the dungeon."

Bowser was getting impatient.

"So yeah, just pick your dumb players and let's go! I didn't want to give you guys a boss, but I am so mad after seeing Team K. Kid lose!"

Dry Bowser turned to Waluigi. "Look, you're a horrible player, but I'd rather have you than be all alone, so I am not risking us losing this game! I'll play for us!"

"Fine by Waluigi."

Boom-Boom stepped forth, as did Red K. Kid. A gray warp pipe appeared for all the players to jump into.

* * *

Boom-Boom  
Vs.  
Dry Bowser  
Vs.  
Red K. Kid  
Vs.  
Reznor

Game: Reznor Rampage  
Players: Boom-Boom, Dry Bowser, Red K. Kid  
Instructions: The Reznor dinosaurs are firing at you from the safety of their wheel! Avoid their fireballs and use your best cowboy aim to shoot at them! Just don't lose points by getting hit!  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (jump) Swing Wiimote (hover crosshair), B (shoot)  
Tips: "You can't shoot while you're in the middle of a jump, or while the wheel spins!"

The three players stood on a train track in the open wilderness, each holding ink guns. The four triceratopses collectively known as Reznor descended while standing on platforms sticking out of their giant wheel. Then the dinosaurs roared.

_START!_

The wheel started spinning at a normal pace and the dinosaurs kept spitting fireballs at the three players. They all ran around and jumped, including jumping on top of each other to successfully put them in the line of fire.

The wheel eventually stopped, but the fireballs did not. Red K. Kid and Dry Bowser got a lot of good shots in at two different dinosaurs. Boom-Boom started a bit late, but got a few shots in.

Then the wheel started again. With fireballs not only close to the ground, courtesy of the lowest dinosaur, but also high in the air. Jumping too high was a bad idea, as Dry Bowser learned the hard way. Red K. Kid was the only one not to get hit with at least one fireball before the wheel stopped again. Boom-Boom got a few more shots earlier on, and Dry Bowser did as well. Red K. Kid's luck caught up to him, and he got hit with a few fireballs. Then the dinosaurs all got mad.

Team W-Shell: 12 points  
Team Zero: 16 points  
Team K. Kid: 17 points

The Reznor dinosaurs roared in unison, causing their wheel to move faster. Their fireballs came faster, and then there was a noise.

_Choo-choo!_

"Uh-oh." Dry Bowser said under his breath.

The Bowser train started running on the tracks. Dry Bowser and Boom-Boom managed to jump over it in time, but Boom-Boom accidentally jumped into a higher fireball. Red K. Kid got run over by the train.

Reznor stopped, and Dry Bowser took to more shooting. Boom-Boom did as well, and finally Red K. Kid got over his injuries and got a shot or two in.

_Choo-choo!_

Reznor started up again as the train once again whizzed past. Boom-Boom got hit, while Dry Bowser and Red K. Kid jumped over it. The players had hit-and-miss luck with the remaining fireballs, and then Reznor stopped again. At last, Red K. Kid got the finishing blow.

_FINISH!_

Team W-Shell: 17 points  
Team Zero: 19 points  
Team K. Kid: 21 points

* * *

All Teams:

The three players jumped out of the gray pipe, causing it to disappear.

"So Team W-Shell lost. K. Kids! Zeroes! Out of my sight!"

With that, the two teams scrambled to their ships and left Yoshi, Toadette, and Boom-Boom behind.

"Okay, who do you think should go?" Bowser asked Yoshi. Yoshi shrugged. As did Toadette.

"Well we all tried our best, Bowser! I can't think of anyone who we'd want gone at this point."

Yoshi nodded. Boom-Boom did not speak.

"Boom-Boom vote for self. He lose mini game."

"Waah!"

"No, you don't have to-"

"Bwahaha! All right, Boom-Boom is out! Back to your ships, you two!"

Boom-Boom smiled. "Boom-Boom not sad. He happy Toadette and Yoshi make him nicer. Go win and make Bowser lose."

"A-all right. We'll win for you!"

"Yoshi!"

A warp pipe opened under Boom-Boom, sending him to the dungeon and disappearing. Toadette sighed.

"Sis, are you okay?" asked Toad.

"Yeah… I'll be fine…"

"All right enough talk, back to the ship! I heard reports of Mr. L being involved in the game today, and I'm not letting him mess with Team K. Kid!"

"Looks like it's just us now, Yoshi."

Yoshi lowered his head.

* * *

Mr. L watched the airships sail away from atop his Ostro. He hopped off and pet it.

"You did a-good today. Now I must leave and find out what their next a-plans are." With that, Mr. L ate a Raccoon Leaf and flew off into the distance. Bandit peeked out from behind a saloon.

"Looks like if I ever want revenge on those twerps, I'm gonna have to keep track of Mr. L. So be it!"

* * *

Team Zero:

"I still lost. But at least I still have Waluigi to push around. Once Bowser decides to make this contest every man for himself, I won't have Waluigi holding me back. As much as having another teammate is good, he's a terrible player. Of course, I'll need him on my good side for a while longer…"

Waluigi walked out of the bathroom on Team Zero's ship.

"Waa-t were you saying?"

"N-nothing! Shut up!"

* * *

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"Glad Luigi's still around to help us. I just hope Team K. Kid doesn't ruin our streak of not losing any players." - Daisy

"I'm just glad I redeemed myself. Luigi was a popular target to vote for at Peach's Cake, and Bowser picked King Boo himself. If we lost today, I feel like they'd pick me…" - Koopa

"I have a feeling things will only be tougher from here." - Rosalina

"Longest lasting team! _Whooooooooooooa_!" - Petey

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Hrrrrrrm!" - Yoshi

"I'm gonna miss Boom-Boom. At first he was just this brute working for Bowser. But then he became a real friend. On top of all that, now it's just me and Yoshi competing against a bunch of others." - Toadette

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Remaining Players:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Yoshi, Toadette, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Red K. Kid, Blue K. Kid, Green K. Kid  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Koopa Kid, Blooper, Boom-Boom

**Author's Notes:**  
New author's notes format. Anyway, yeah classes are gonna be keeping me from working on this as much as I'd like to, so I apologize in advance.

When Bowser said he didn't want to give the players a boss fight, that was sort of leaning on the forth wall. I didn't plan on including one in this chapter, but I ended up doing it anyway. And yes, I chose Reznor specifically because of his return appearance in the Mario canon.

Also, it appears the Bandit from Pyramid Park has returned to cause trouble again. Now that there are fewer characters to juggle than at the start of the story, he's gonna be reappearing to stir some trouble for his own profit. Almost like a negative counterpart to Mr. L.

You may not have noticed, but Green K. Kid is more or less Xigbar. I like Xigbar, plus he doesn't appear much in my other story (_Kingdumb Hearts II_), so I thought this was a good way to incorporate him. Also the Shy Guys on Ostros are based on this western episode of the Mario Super Show.

**(Want to leave a review? Great. Don't want to? Great. I'll field any comments, questions, concerns, and criticisms and take them into account. I'm open to improving on any faults in this story, if you spot any, for your reading pleasure. Just be polite.)**


	12. Junker Chase

**Review Responses:**

Moley Koopa - Yeah I like Boom-Boom's development. I think I could have done better with it, but I'm still happy. Of course now that he's a boss in New Super Mario Bros. U, that complicates things. Thanks for the review.

Pandamonium - I'm trying to cut down on the fourth wall humor (you should've seen me on Lemmy's Land and DeviantART), but I guess I couldn't help myself and slipped one in. I am very glad you felt that the song fit the train scenes. I listen to music when typing and thought 'huh that'd be good to write train scenes to', and it was so good that I felt I had to share it. And thank you for the compliment on originality, I always try to make my stories different, or at least different takes on common ideas. Most writers should do that. A late review is better than no review, so thanks for reviewing.

Owen96 - I'd like to work on this faster, but I've been bogged down by classes. Just be glad you're not following my Fullmetal Alchemist story, I've had that on hold for quite a while now, unfortunately. (Someday...)

AwesomeDragonGirl1601 - I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

bekbekah92 - I'm glad you're in suspense. As for Mr. L and Daisy? Well, I think the story can speak for itself.

Katieisawesome - I've made comma mistakes? Uh-oh. I'd better be more careful.

Freakshow - Well thank you for the suggestion, but I really believe my story is fine without an OC. I don't plan too far ahead with this story, so I can try to keep it fresh, but I do know that no direction this story can take would benefit from an OC. There are more than enough Mario characters (and even non-Mario characters like Koloktos), so I won't find much need for an OC.

One final note: As it turns out, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig are not truly Bowser's children, according to Miyamoto. … Kind of wrecks a few things in this story. I'm disappointed at this, but oh well. Since this has created a plot inconsistency, I'll be sure to address it in-story at the next opportunity. Also, I misspelled 'fourth wall' in the author notes last time. How'd I let that one slip?

* * *

**Episode 12:** Junker Chase  
**Location:** Neon Heights  
**Game:** Mario Party 7  
**Team Royal Green:** Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Yoshi, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**K. Kids Remaining:** 3/3

Bowser sat upon his throne, specifically the throne designated to the Koopa Kruiser. Alongside him were Bowser Jr. and Kamek, the latter doing some paperwork. Bowser was not happy.

"Team Koopa Kid didn't win last time in Western Land in that stupid train race! I bring them in, and they fail me immediately!"

"But dad, even though Team Royal Green beat everyone, Team W-Shell still lost Boom-Boom! They're easy pickings now!"

"Maybe. There's got to be a way to get rid of more players. Once I get rid of Dry Bowser, and find a way to stop Mr. L from interfering, it'll be smooth sailing!"

Kamek looked up from his work.

"Sir, are you really sure that none of the other players can make it? Team Royal Green won last time didn't have much trouble at the claws of Team K. Kid."

"Yeah, but Team K. Kid only lost because Dry Bowser and Mr. L kept mucking things up! I swear, I'll put that Green Thunder in my dungeon if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Team Royal Green:

Daisy, Koopa, Rosalina, and Petey were sitting around in their personal airship.

"Man, we're awesome! We haven't lost a single player since KB, and all the other teams are down to two!" Petey boasted.

Rosalina contemplated this. "That is true, but while we have avoided voting off players on our team, we haven't won all the time. Of the past eleven games, we've only one four. Five, if you count the race that divided us into our teams. Which I don't."

"I'd sure hate to be on Team Zero. They've lost teammates faster, and when you think about it, they've only won once!" Koopa pointed out. Daisy turned her head.

"What?"

"They won back in Pyramid Park, and in Toad's Midway Madness. But the second one was only because Bowser was so frustrated that he picked their team at random. Team Zero's only legitimately won once."

Petey looked out the window. "Yayeah! Looks like we're hitting the big city!"

Everyone went to the window to see what Petey was referring to. It was true, outside were dark skies, many lights, and a bunch of skyscrapers.

Daisy winced. "Aw no. Don't tell me it's Neon Heights…"

* * *

All Teams:

Petey leaned in to whisper to Daisy.

"Hey Daisy, I'm not telling you that we're at Neon Heights… but here we are."

"… I noticed."

It was true. They all stood upon the shortest and emptiest of four large skyscraper roofs in a big city. One had a space station, one had a baseball field, another had a movie lot. Big hopes and dreams were high in the sky.

"Waluigi can't a-wait to see a movie!"

Yoshi licked his lips and eyed a fruit stand, but Toadette had to grab him and keep him from wandering off. Team K. Kid rolled their eyes at the idiocy of the other teams.

"Uhh… I didn't have a prepared introduction for Neon Heights…" Bowser started.

"Boss sure has things figured out." joked Green K. Kid to his clones, both of them laughing.

"Don't you dare go Blooper on me! Toad, give them instructions!"

"Okay then." Toad stepped forth and gave a whistle. A pink trashcan robot with arms, feet, and glowing eyes on the inside fell from the sky and landed in front of the teams.

"Say hello to the Junker! He's got a star inside of him. First team to catch him and beat him in a mini game gets the star!" announced the mushroom man.

"Seems easy enough." Koopa commented.

"Well obviously it's not going to be that easy!" Red K. Kid said.

Blue K. Kid nodded his head. "Yeah!"

"That's right! Because this guy gets a five minute head start! He'll run right into town and hide somewhere, and you all have to find him!"

Petey raised a leaf. "Isn't Neon Heights just four different skyscraper roofs?"

"Bwahaha! Good eye, Petey!"

"I don't have any-"

Bowser ignored Petey and kept speaking. "So he's going to hide in the actual city below!"

With that, Junker leaped from the roofs, and dived down into the sea of lights and cement below.

"And in five minutes, you all have to search for him by any means! And we're not leaving until at least one of you catches him! I have him rewired to take out the trash at my castle on weekends, so I need him back!"

Bowser and Toad hopped into their respective copter bowls and flew away. Everyone was silent, until Waluigi broke the silence.

"… So what's keeping us from going right now instead of waiting for the rest of the five minutes? … I'll just go now!" Waluigi started to run, but ran into an invisible wall. "Waaa!"

"That's what you get!" Kamek scolded, making his presence known.

* * *

Team Royal Green:

Team Royal Green was riding an elevator in a glass tube shaft, headed down to the city below.

"So Daisy, why don't you like Neon Heights?" Koopa asked.

"Eh, last time I was here, we were playing baseball, and my team lost."

"So if Luigi's hanging around as Mr. L, doesn't that mean technically we've only lost King Boo?" Petey asked. Rosalina shook her head.

"No, because Luigi is not participating in the game. He's merely assisting from outside."

"Can we quit going over our statistics for five minutes?" Daisy was getting annoyed.

* * *

Team Zero:

The elevator stopped.

"Hm?" Dry Bowser and Waluigi grunted at once.

The Koopa Kids were then in the next shaft over, and Green K. Kid was holding some oversized scissors. The kids went down, blowing raspberries at the other team when they were not giving each other high fives.

"I have a bad-a feeling they cut our a-power." Waluigi narrated.

Dry Bowser put a hand to his face.

"Ya think?"

* * *

Team W-Shell:

Toadette was riding Yoshi throughout the town, asking various Shy Guys if they have seen Junker.

"It's this big trash can, it's pink, and it flails its arms around a lot."

The Shy Guy she was asking shook its head.

"Drat."

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked in his own way.

"I don't know, Yoshi. It seems like nobody's seen that robot. But where would a trash can robot be?" Toadette thought for a few seconds, until she finally had an idea. "Oh!"

* * *

Team Zero:

The team was still stuck in the elevator shaft, and Waluigi was beginning to panic.

"Waa! We'll never find Junker now, and we'll a-lose!"

"Calm down, you big baby! Just because we don't win doesn't mean we'll lose, it just means we might be able to lose! Though that would ruin my plan."

"To-a win and give me and all of the other Team Zero players castles?" Waluigi asked. Dry Bowser had forgotten about his lie.

"Uh, yeah, sure. (Idiot. You are so going in my new dungeon.)"

* * *

Team W-Shell/Team K. Kid:

Junker was in the city dump, putting random trash into itself, when Toadette and Yoshi spotted it.

"Aha! Let's go!"

"Heads up!" Green K. Kid dropped down from a ledge and landed on top of Junker just as Yoshi's tongue made contact with the robot.

"… Now what?" Toadette asked. Toad floated down in his copter.

"Now _both_ of you play a game against Junker."

* * *

Game: Billistics  
Players: Yoshi, Green K. Kid, Junker  
Instructions: Run around to avoid the Bullet Bills!  
Controls: Cross Pad (move)  
Tip: "Sometimes a Bullet Bill will flash. It'll chase you for a while!"

The three players stood atop the tower.

_START!_

Bullet Bills began swarming the place. Green K. Kid had a close encounter after only a short time, but survived.

"Man, if only we could jump in this game." Green lamented.

They all kept the game going for a while, until Yoshi got hit with a Bullet Bill.

"Owowowowow!"

"Aww, did Yoshi get himself-" Green was interrupted via his own Bullet Bill.

_FINISH!_

* * *

Junker began flailing its arms and grabbed both Yoshi and Green K. Kid, and placed them within itself before running away.

"What just happened?" Toadette asked.

"Err… Bowser didn't want me to say this, but if you lose at challenging Junker, he captures you for the rest of your time here."

"Aw man!"

With that, Junker ran away.

* * *

Team Royal Green/Team K. Kid:

Petey was flying around the town while the two princesses and Koopa were riding on his head and forming a back-to-back triangle.

"Junker! Junker! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Koopa called.

A blue fireball then knocked Daisy off of Petey's back.

"Whoooooa!"

In shock, Koopa and Rosalina looked to find Blue K. Kid standing on a rooftop with a smoking mouth.

"Neener-neener!"

Mr. L sprung high into the air, holding Daisy in his hands. He landed on Petey's head, set Daisy down, and leaped over to Blue K. Kid.

"It's not a-nice to a-spit fireballs."

"Just wait until we get Bowser on you!"

"L-ater!" Mr. L jumped on Blue K. Kid and used him as a springboard to get to a higher rooftop.

"Grrrrr!"

Rosalina turned to Daisy. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but I've had it with those Koopa Kids!"

"Sweet!" Petey announced. "There's the robot!" Petey quit flapping and dropped to the street, in front of Junker.

"Aha!" said Koopa.

"Gotcha!" said Daisy.

"Shiny Petey time! … Uh, I mean…" Petey fumbled. Rosalina hopped off and placed her hand on Junker.

* * *

Game: Camp Ukiki  
Players: Rosalina, Junker  
Instructions: The Ukikis have built an obstacle course! Race to the end for glory!  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (jump)  
Tip: "There are alternate paths, but being reckless on those can cost time!"

Rosalina and Junker found themselves at the beginning of a wooden obstacle course in a jungle, complete with a pole maze, platforms, and a zip line.

_START!_

The competitors took off through the course. But the affair took a turn for the anticlimactic, as Rosalina had a guaranteed victory. Alas, Junker was too big to fit through the obstacle course's first challenge, the pole maze.

"Wow… This is actually a little sad…"

_FINISH!_

* * *

"Looks like we won again! _Whoooooooooaa_-"

Bowser appeared, and he was furious.

"No! Who's idea was it to make that stupid game eligible for this challenge?"

"But we still won though, right?" Koopa asked.

Bowser roared. "No! That doesn't count! Ugh, I can't believe this!"

Blue K. Kid ran up to Bowser.

"Your Vileness! Mr. L attacked me!"

"GRAAAAAAA! I've had it! Kamek, get out here! Warp every player here!"

Kamek appeared and waved his wand. Red K. Kid, Green K. Kid, Yoshi, Toadette, Waluigi, and Dry Bowser all appeared behind Petey.

"We're gonna try this one last time! One more mini game, sudden death! Pick your players!"

* * *

Team Royal Green:

"I'll do it!" Daisy said. "I want a chance to knock those K. Kids down a peg!"

"Just be careful. It's possible our team will automatically be picked as the losers if you lose." warned Rosalina.

"Hey she's the most balanced of us, I say she gives it a shot!" said Petey.

Koopa nodded. "Yeah, I think Daisy has the best chance at winning. You go, girl!"

* * *

Team W-Shell:

"Yoshi, we can't afford to lose this. Do you think you can pull it off, or should I go?" Toadette asked.

"Hap! Hrrrrrrm!"

"You want to make up for losing that last game you were in?"

"Yoshi!"

Toadette nodded. "All right then."

* * *

Team Zero:

"We haven't done anything today!" Waluigi moaned. "Waluigi needs to show his stuff!"

"(Hmm. I'm guessing the players who actually compete in this game are the only ones who can risk defeat. I can't chance it, but the alternative is to risk competing in the future by myself… But it's too early to risk myself.)"

Waluigi was confused. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"… All right, show your stuff, Waluigi! But you'd better win!"

Waluigi struck a pose. "Wahaha! I intend to!"

* * *

All Teams:

Bowser looked to Team K. Kid. "You guys pick your player?"

"Yep!" the terrible trio answered at once. Blue K. Kid stepped forth.

"All right, let's get this show on the road!" the Koopa King ordered.

"Don't mind if I do!" said a new voice. Suddenly, Bandit appeared. He bumped into Junker and stole the star. "I'll be taking this, see?"

"How dare you!" Bowser roared. Bandit ran off to a construction site. "Okay, new game! Get that star from that bandit! Hop to it!"

Daisy, Yoshi, Waluigi, and Blue K. Kid ran after Bandit.

* * *

Game: Construction Climber  
Players: Daisy, Yoshi, Waluigi, Blue K. Kid  
Instructions: Climb up to the top of the construction site to reach Bandit! First one to the top wins!  
Controls: Cross Pad (move), A (jump)  
Tip: "Watch out for barrels! Get hit with one and you're out!"

Bandit stood at the top of the construction site. The building was incomplete, made up of only girders on all four sides. One side for each player to climb. The girders were laid out in a specific format, familiar to those who know Mario and Donkey Kong well.

"You're not stealing this star I stole! This is revenge for messing with me in Pyramid Park!"

_START!_

Each player started climbing, and Bandit started throwing barrels at each player from his platform at the top.

"Get back!"

Daisy jumped over a barrel. "Whoa!"

"Waaah!"

"Waaa!"

"Yikes!" Blue K. Kid yelled.

"Grrr! Just back off already!" Bandit was getting angrier. He started throwing barrels more quickly. Then a barrel finally hit Daisy.

"Oof!" The princess was escorted away via Lakitu.

Yoshi jumped over a barrel with relative ease, and then over a barrel coming right after it. "Yoshi!"

Waluigi jumped over a barrel. "Waluigi time!"

"Nonono!" Unfortunately for Blue K. Kid, he could not jump over his next barrel.

It was down to just Yoshi and Waluigi, at that point. They were both excelling at jumping over barrels, but in the end, Waluigi was quicker to reach the top.

_FINISH!_

"Wahaha! Waluigi told you he was the best-a! Wa!" Waluigi jumped onto Bandit's head and forced him to drop the star. "Waluigi's number one!"

* * *

All Teams:

Bowser was mad again. Waluigi offered the star, but Bowser swatted it away.

"Grrrrr! Curse you, Blue Koopa Kid! How dare you fail me! You and your twins get back to your ship! You too, Team Zero!"

Everyone who was supposed to leave has left.

"Wait a minute, Team K. Kid lost the challenge too, shouldn't one of them stay behind?"

"No! Yoshi, Toadette, get lost! Today's the day Daisy goes to the dungeon!"

"What?" Daisy asked. Toadette and Yoshi had not left yet. They gasped, as did Daisy's teammates.

"I told you it was sudden death! Time for this daisy to get plucked!"

Rosalina was saddened. "I was led to believe that Daisy losing sudden death meant that our team would automatically lose, not just Daisy."

Bowser started laughing. "Well you thought wrong!"

With that, a warp pipe appeared under Daisy.

"I'll get you for this Bowseeeeeeeer…!" The pipe disappeared as her last words echoed.

Koopa gulped.

"Huh. So much for not losing more people." Petey commented.

"Get back to your ships!" ordered Bowser.

Team W-Shell and the remains of Team Royal Green all fled. Then Bowser noticed something odd.

"Wait, where's Junker?"

* * *

Long after everyone has left Neon Heights, Mr. L came out from hiding in an alley.

"Mamamia! He got Daisy! Bowser, you'll-a pay for this!" Mr. L cried.

As Mr. L leaped away, Bandit came out from hiding.

"Okay, now to just follow him!" Then Bandit heard a noise. "Wait, what? What sounds like running?"

The blue thief turned around and noticed a frantic Junker heading right for him.

"Oh man! Help!" Bandit started running away, chased by a frantic Junker.

* * *

Team W-Shell:

"I can't believe he was so mean to Daisy." Toadette told Yoshi on their ship.

"Yoshi…"

"You think he's trying to bait Mr. L?"

Yoshi shrugged. He figured that Bowser was too dumb to know Mr. L's real identity, let alone use it to his advantage, but it was uncertain.

* * *

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"Waluigi has proven it! He is the most useful! Wahaha!" - Waluigi

"I'll admit, Waluigi's not as bad as I thought. And with their most competent physical player out of the way, the Royal Greens are going down!" - Dry Bowser

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Oh man, things are heating up!" - Koopa

"I will miss Daisy very much." - Rosalina

"Oh man, Mr. L's totally gonna thrash Bowser now! This'll be awesome!" - Petey

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Remaining Players:** Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Yoshi, Toadette, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Red K. Kid, Blue K. Kid, Green K. Kid  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Koopa Kid, Blooper, Boom-Boom, Daisy

**Author's Notes:**  
So it's been, what, three months since the last update? I'm sorry, but like I said. Classes. And I might be even busier next semester, so I'd better churn out as much as possible during Christmas break. If I'm up for it. Can't write it well if I don't want write at all.

It really doesn't help that I had a writer's block in addition to all of this. I think after this story and _Kingdumb Hearts II_, I should just stick to shorter stories for a while. Doing two full-length fics isn't easy, especially since I had to put a third one on hold. (Someday...) Another reason this chapter was delayed was because I just couldn't think of a good challenge. Even after thinking of a challenge though, I feel that this one wasn't as good as some of the others. So I'm sorry if this one isn't up to my standard.

So yeah… Daisy. Sorry, but I needed her to be removed from the game. But as a consolation prize, I can promise that she'll get the last laugh over Bowser in the end, when things eventually go bad for him. I mean come on, it's Bowser, of course he'll lose in the end. It's just a matter of who beats him and how.

Only now do I see the irony of this chapter. At the start, Team Royal Green kept talking about how they weren't losing a lot of players, and how Team Zero had only won once. Can't say that anymore. But Waluigi almost didn't win. It didn't matter to me whether he or Yoshi won the game, but I decided to throw him a bone. And also, look at that, I finally did that boss-free chapter I've been meaning to do.

Also another update. I'm changing the character listings in this story from 'Bowser and Toad' to 'Bowser and Mr. L'. I think Mr. L's doing more to contribute to the story than Toad, don't you?

**(Want to leave a review? Great. Don't want to? Great. I'll field any comments, questions, concerns, and criticisms and take them into account. I'm open to improving this story for your reading pleasure. Just be polite.)**


	13. All's Faire

**Review Responses:**

bekbekah92 - Yeah, but that character had to go. And no problem, I like to respond to any review, it's proof that someone enjoys the story or has a critique.

Pandamonium2 - All good things come to an end, including winning streaks. I too am interested in seeing what Mr. L's next move will be. Also, good for you for getting an account. I don't know who your favorite is, but maybe you've picked a winner. Let's find out together.

Moley Koopa - Yep, he's still here. Daisy was indeed the best player, which is one of a few reasons why I needed her gone. Things would've gotten too boring if someone like her was around to keep succeeding. I am grateful for your offer, but at the moment I'd like to think of challenges by myself. I need to do this to test my creativity. In fact, after this chapter I'm going to do some brainstorming so that block won't keep coming to me.

Spike Brigadier - You're right, Bandit is a side character who doesn't really need a lot of personality. I wouldn't say he's an anti-hero though, more like a bumbling minor villain. But the future is not set in stone. I would've liked to have him hassle everybody from the very second round, but I had to wait until there were fewer players. Glad you like the story.

Luigified531 - Sorry, but this is how it needs to be. I imagine those two will last a bit longer, though I can't be sure by how much. Thanks for the compliment.

Elemental Queen - Haha. I've yet to actually play Mario Party 9. Despite the changes and removing Dry Bones from the playable characters, it does look fun.

EpicallyAwesome1601 - Yeah, it had to be done. Glad you're enjoying.

* * *

**Episode 13:** All's Faire  
**Location:** Faire Square  
**Game:** Mario Party 6  
**Team Royal Green:** Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Yoshi, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**K. Kids Remaining:** 3/3

Bowser was sitting upon his usual throne in the castle.

"So. I take Junker out to Neon Heights and give him a star, and then make the players hunt him down for it, and whoever got the star would be the winner. But now he's gone missing! And the worst part is, Dry Bowser's team is the one that won!"

Kamek shrugged. "Well sir, Daisy was sent to the dungeon due to the sudden death game you threw in at the last minute. So you have that going for you."

"Meh. It's Team K. Kid! They're not getting their act together, and it's driving me nuts! They'd better pull through, today!"

Mr. L jumped down. "Bowser! There you are!"

"Mr. L!" Bowser and Kamek exclaimed at once.

"It took me a while, but I a-finally got here! Let Daisy out of your dungeon!"

"… Wait, what does Daisy have to do with anything?" Bowser asked.

"You mean you don't a-know? I haven't been saying anything, but I figured it was pretty obvious!" Mr. L said. "But that's not-a important. You'll pay!"

"Bwahaha! Well whoever you really are, you've fallen right into my trap!"

Mr. L looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Kahaha!" Kamek chuckled. "I can see the future if I focus really hard. I told King Bowser you'd show up, and here you are!"

"Enough!" Mr. L pulled out a hammer to hit Kamek, but the wizard shot a spell at it. Suddenly Mr. L's hammer was replaced with a flip-flop. "Wait, what?"

Kamek cast a second spell, making a rope appear around Mr. L. He turned to his king.

"Shall I send him to the dungeon?"

"… No. I have a better idea. Bwahahaha!"

* * *

Team Zero:

Later that day, the teams, Bowser, and his crew were all in airships and headed to the next location.

"Wahaha! Waluigi still can't believe he-a finally won for his team!"

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up about it already!" Dry Bowser commanded. He looked out the window. "Hmm. Looks like we're hitting the next spot today."

"Bring it on!"

* * *

All Teams:

All of the teams stood outside in Faire Square, a nice and fancy town in the clouds. There was a pavement star in the center, and all four teams were sitting at tables at the ends of different star points. There was an uninhabited desk north of the top point, on top of a rounded ramp.

Team Royal Green had the top-left desk, W-Shell had bottom-left, Zero had bottom-right, and K. Kid had top-right. Bowser stood in the center.

"All right everyone, I'm too busy to run this stupid game today, so you're gonna have a guest host! He'll explain the rules! All right, I'm out! There's someone I need to deal with. … And maybe I should find Junker."

Bowser stormed off.

"Sweet, what do you wanna bet it's gonna be another Koopaling and we get to slack off?" Petey asked his teammates. Rosalina shook her head.

"I somehow doubt it."

Koopa butted in. "Say, did you know they're not actually his kids?"

"Say what?" Petey asked. Before this could further be elaborated, he noticed a bunch of Snifits surrounding them. "Uhh… what?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat was audible from the empty desk.

"Are you ready to…"

"SNIFIT OR WHIFFIT!" cried the crowd of Snifits in unison, catching all of the players off guard. A Snifit wearing a bowtie rose from the previously uninhabited desk.

Waluigi looked around. "Waa! What's the meaning of this?"

"I dunno. Just act natural." Dry Bowser told his teammate.

"I think Mario mentioned doing something like this, a few months ago." Toadette stated. "What do we have to do?"

The host ignored her. "Ladies and mentlegen! Welcome to another exciting installment of…!"

"SNIFIT OR WHIFFIT!"

"I'm your host, Snifit! The next 30 minutes are going to be magical, folks! We've strayed from our usual location in the Stump Glade, to record a special episode right here in Faire Square!" Then Snifit started tearing up. "It… it actually means so much to me that you all decided to follow me here and be my live audience!"

Dry Bowser rolled the lights in his eye sockets.

"Sweet!" Koopa cheered. "I'm a Snifit or Whiffit _fiend_! This'll be easy! I've watched every episode!"

"Anyway, today's game is going to be a bit different than usual." Snifit declared.

"Oh come on!" cursed Koopa.

"Today, our players will be competing for… these!" Snifit pulled out a sack of coins. "The player with the most coins in the end wins!" Snifit put the sack back where he found it.

"Yoshi!"

Snifit pointed to Yoshi. "I was getting to that, as a matter of fact! The rules for this edition are simple!"

**Rules:**  
**1. Snifit asks a question**  
**2. First team to hit the buzzer can answer for 20 coins**  
**3. If they're wrong, another team can answer for 15**  
**4. If they're wrong, a third team can answer for 10 (and so on)**  
**5. If nobody can answer, nobody gets any coins**

Koopa raised his hand. "Ooh! Ooh! What about the poison gas?"

Snifit pointed to Koopa this time. "I'm glad you asked! Gooper Blooper's no longer here to supply poison, but we've bought plenty from a mister 'Boss Pakkun'!"

Everyone turned to Petey.

"… What? It's a living!"

"Anyway," Snifit continued, "thanks to our flowery friend over there, we have poison gas that we can spray on all of you, should nobody have the right answer to my question. Also… let's just say it's good to have lots of coins…"

Everyone started looking towards their teammates, and then Snifit spoke up again.

"So… does everyone understand the rules?" The teams all considered what Snifit had told them and nodded. "All righty then! Here is the scoreboard!"

Team Royal Green - 0 coins  
Team W-Shell - 0 coins  
Team Zero - 0 coins  
Team K. Kid - 0 coins

"Every round lasts three questions. Now let's get ready to…!" Snifit pointed to the other Snifits.

"SNIFIT OR WHIFFIT!"

Snifit pulled out a deck of cards, and the game began.

* * *

Round 1:

"Okay-dokay! Let's get this party started!" Snifit announced. "Question 1! Who among you taught Mario how to use his spin attack in space?"

A. Koopa Troopa  
B. Rosalina  
C. Yoshi  
D. Green K. Kid  
E. Waluigi

"So the questions can be about-" Rosalina was interrupted by Red K. Kid hitting the buzzer for his team.

"It was that space princess right over there!"

Snifit pointed to Team K. Kid. "Correct! You get 20 coins!"

Petey slapped himself. "Geez, it was a question about you and you didn't even get the buzzer? Talk about lame!"

Rosalina gave Petey a stern look. "Watch your tone."

Snifit pulled out a new card. "Question numero dos! Out of these people, who did adult Mario meet first?"

A. Wario  
B. Princess Daisy  
C. Yoshi  
D. Birdo  
E. Diddy Kong

Petey slapped his leaf down onto the buzzer. "Yoshi! It was Yoshi! He met Yoshi first!"

"Aww, sorry Petey! But I said the question applies to Mario's _adulthood_!"

Petey was indignant. "What? I remember him as a baby, and I looked the same! Just how old is he supposed to be anyway?"

"All right, other teams! Team Royal Green flubbed it! Who wants to earn a juicy 15 coins out of the original 20?"

Toadette hit her team's buzzer. "Mario met Birdo first, then Daisy, then Yoshi, then Wario, then Diddy Kong!"

"Correct! Though, I only care about Birdo's involvement. Next question! Which of these powers have the Mario Bros. never learned to wield directly?"

A. Poison  
B. Rock  
C. Fire  
D. Ice  
E. Thunder

Koopa and Dry Bowser both reached for their buzzers, but Koopa was quicker.

"A! The answer is A!" Koopa proclaimed. "I've restored honor to my team!"

"Indeed!" Snifit announced.

"You were fast. They should call you, 'Koopa the Quick'." Petey said.

Koopa blushed. "Shucks. … He's my cousin."

"Now that it's been three questions, here are the standings!" Snifit announced.

Team Royal Green - 20 coins  
Team W-Shell - 15 coins  
Team Zero - 0 coins  
Team K. Kid - 20 coins

"And here's where things get interesting! I do love the look of surprise on a player's face, so this is why I've been keeping a secret!"

"… What is it?" Dry Bowser asked, full of dread.

"Since your team is most behind after three questions, you two are disqualified! Both of you are eligible for being sent to Bowser's dungeon! Bon voyage!" Snifit told the team.

"Waaa!" shrieked Waluigi, as poison spray emanated from his table's buzzer.

Dry Bowser felt nothing, but he was still pulled away from his table by some Snifit interns, alongside a convulsing Waluigi. Then Snifit turned to the crowd.

"Looks like they got a hardy whiff, folks! And that's it for Round 1! We'll be back after these commercial messages!"

* * *

**Go buy a Wii U.**

* * *

Round 2:

It was nighttime in Faire Square. All of the tables became lit, including Snifit's. He turned to the audience.

"Welcome back to…!"

"SNIFIT OR WHIFFIT!" cheered the audience and Koopa.

"Now that it's evening, things will be a bit different! Round 2 will last as many questions as it takes for there to be a decisive winning team and losing team, because all of your answers are judged at once! You'll have to write them on the conveniently-placed sheets on your tables!"

All of the players except for Team K. Kid gulped.

"We've got this in the bag!" Green K. Kid boasted. "Isn't that right, Blue?"

"Yeah, in the bag!"

"We go together like hammers and boomerangs! We've got this!" said Red.

"… I miss Hammer Bro." Toadette sighed.

"All right! Let's get a move on! As before, winning team gets 20 coins, but there is no answer stealing, since you're all judged at once! So all of you can get 20 coins at the same time! Don't forget that you all will get poisoned if you're all wrong! Let's begin!"

"What? Since when is that a rule?" Toadette asked. Snifit ignored her.

Team Royal Green - 0 coins  
Team W-Shell - 0 coins  
Team K. Kid - 0 coins

"Geez… Okay Yoshi, let's be careful."

"Yoshi!"

Red K. Kid turned to his teammates. "C'mon Blue and Green! We can't disappoint King Bowser!"

"Right!" Blue and Green K. Kids spoke at once.

Snifit shuffled his cards. "Question 1! Which Koopaling has been the second one that Mario has faced, more than any other Koopaling? … Not counting _Yoshi's Safari_."

Toadette and Yoshi started trying to remember all of the times the Koopalings and Mario fought, as did Team Royal Green, though Green K. Kid hit his team's buzzer first, signaling that his team wrote their answer.

"… Oh!" Koopa wrote an answer down. Petey shrugged and hit his team's buzzer, as Yoshi did the same when he saw Toadette writing.

-Morton (Team Royal Green)  
-Iggy (Team W-Shell)  
-Morton (Team K. Kid)

"Teams Royal Green and K. Kid get 20 coins each! Huzzah!" Snifit announced. As Toadette and Yoshi slouched, he read the next question. "Question 2! What does Gusty taste like?"

Yoshi's eyes lit up and he started writing. Red K. Kid was steamed.

"No fair, he's the only one who would know that!"

Koopa merely snapped his fingers. Petey started contemplating.

"I think I ate a Gusty once… she was kinda papery and… she didn't taste very good. I'll write that." Petey began to write, as Koopa looked to Rosalina.

"Should we let him?" asked the shelled one. Rosalina merely shrugged.

Before long, Red K. Kid gave up and just wrote the first thing he could think of.

-Papery and overall bad (Team Royal Green)  
-Like a really soft banana (Team W-Shell)  
-Like chicken (Team K. Kid)

"20 coins to Team W-Shell!" said Snifit. Petey slapped his head.

"Oh yeah! That wasn't a Gusty that I ate! It was a sticker… thing! Eh, I was crazy with power at the time, my memory of that is a bit foggy."

Koopa hit his head on the table as Rosalina sighed.

"Question 3! What is Kamek's favorite song?"

Everyone was stumped.

"… Shoot." Koopa cursed. Everyone else gave similar sentiments. They all just decided to write down what they could guess.

-Toss Me Round [parody of "Spin Me Round"] (Team Royal Green)  
-His theme song (Team W-Shell)  
-The Lonely Dance (Team K. Kid)

"… Err! Wrong! It was a trick question! The real answer is unknown! Nobody knows Kamek's favorite song, because it's so obscure! If we did find out, it wouldn't be his favorite anymore! Cue the poison!"

Poison sprayed on every player, though it was not as nasty as the poison Team Zero had experienced.

"Eeew!"

"Aack!"

"Ugh!"

"Mmm, my best batch yet…" Petey said fondly, immune to his own poison.

"Here are the standings!" Snifit announced.

Team Royal Green - 20 coins  
Team W-Shell - 20 coins  
Team K. Kid - 20 coins

Snifit raised both of his arms. "A tie! Looks like we need to extend this round after all! Get your sniffers ready, here comes the fourth question! Question 4, who is the most villainous person to threaten the Mushroom Kingdom while never having a chance to fight Mario?"

Red K. Kid snickered. "Good thing Bowser told us about this adventure he had a few years ago!"

He started writing something down, and Koopa's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I remember! Bowser fought this one guy while Mario was inside his body, but Mario never fought him!"

Soon, the answers were all there.

-Midbus (Team Royal Green)  
-Kammy Koopa (Team W-Shell)  
-Midbus (Team K. Kid)

"20 coins for Teams Royal Green and K. Kid! That means W-Shell is out of the running!"

"Huh? But I thought Mario didn't fight Kammy Koopa!" Toadette claimed, but then she came to a realization. "… Except he did… later on, on a different adventure… crud."

Team Royal Green - 40 coins  
Team W-Shell - 20 coins  
Team K. Kid - 40 coins

Poison spray hit Toadette and Yoshi.

"Aaaah!"

"Owowowow!"

The two players were dragged away by Snifits.

"All right then! Show's almost over, folks! That was Round 2! Join us after the commercials, and we'll have Round 3 ready to go!"

* * *

**No seriously, go buy a Wii U.**

* * *

Round 3:

It was daytime in Faire Square once again, and two of the five desks were empty. Team Royal Green, Team K. Kid, and Snifit all remained.

"Hey folks! Now that it's daytime, we're reverting back to the original version of the rules, but modified for two teams!"

**1. Snifit asks a question**  
**2. First team to hit the buzzer can answer for 10 coins**  
**3. If they're wrong, the other team can answer for 5**  
**4. If nobody can answer, nobody gets any coins, and there will be poison**

"No more question limits. We go until someone wins, and you can win by getting 50 coins!"

Koopa took a deep breath, Petey yawned, and Rosalina focused. Each Koopa Kid merely squinted at their competitors. Snifit pointed at the audience.

"Snifit or…?"

"WHIFFIT!" the audience cried once more.

Team Royal Green - 0 coins  
Team K. Kid - 0 coins

"Question 1! Assuming Mario had 100 hit points at the end of _Paper Mario: Sticker Star_, how many times would he have played on my show, minimum?"

A. Once  
B. Twice  
C. Thrice

Koopa slammed on the buzzer. "Twice! And I've watched both of those attempts!"

Snifit pointed at Team Royal Green. "Indeed!"

"Meh, Koopa's got this." Petey started laying back, but Rosalina gave him another stern look.

"No, Petey. We have to be vigilant. There may be something that you know that he won't."

"Awww!"

"Question 2," Snifit said, "which of these folks did not accompany Mario on his quest to stop the Smithy Gang?"

A. Geno  
B. Mallow  
C. Parakarry

Green K. Kid slammed his fist on the buzzer. "Parakarry! That lousy mailman!"

"Yes, yes! You get 10 coins! Question 3, which of these enemies appeared in _Luigi's Mansion_?"

A. Broozer  
B. Boo  
C. Dry Bones

Rosalina was about to hit the buzzer, but Petey beat her to it.

"Dry Bones, yo!" Petey answered. Snifit shook his head. "You gotta be kidding me!" Blue K. Kid hit his buzzer.

"Boo!"

"Correct! 5 coins for you!"

Team Royal Green - 10 coins  
Team K. Kid - 15 coins

"We're still a ways until 50 coins! Can they do it? Which one will get to the top first?"

Koopa squinted. "All right. Let me do this, guys! I've got this!"

Red K. Kid returned the gesture. "A challenge, huh?"

Rosalina nodded. "… If you must. All right Petey, you can relax."

"Nice!" the plant cheered.

Red K. Kid turned to his cohorts. "Stay out of this! He's mine!"

Snifit pulled out the next card. "Question 4! Which of these characters has never been in Peach's basement?"

A. Birdo  
B. MIPS  
C. Fawful

"Birdo!" Koopa yelled after hitting his buzzer. Snifit nodded, and from then on, the whole game became a blur for the two designated answerers.

Team Royal Green - 20 coins  
Team K. Kid - 15 coins

"Where does Princess Daisy rule?"

"Sarasaland!" Koopa declared.

Team Royal Green - 30 coins  
Team K. Kid - 15 coins

"The youngest Koopa alive to ever oppose Mario?"

Red K. Kid hit his buzzer. "Jr. Troopa!"

Team Royal Green - 30 coins  
Team K. Kid - 25 coins

"Who was the woman kidnapped by Donkey Kong?"

"Pauline!" Koopa answered.

Team Royal Green - 40 coins  
Team K. Kid - 25 coins

"Who usually owns the first track in a Mario Kart race?"

"Luigi!" said Red K. Kid.

Team Royal Green - 40 coins  
Team K. Kid - 35 coins

"Who was Bowser Jr.'s pet dragon?"

"Gobblegut!" blurted Red K. Kid, hurrying to beat Koopa to hitting the buzzer.

Team Royal Green 40 coins  
Team K. Kid - 45 coins

Finally, things slowed down.

"All right…" Snifit started, "Things are heating up! Here goes! What is… the name of the board we're on?"

Blue K. Kid hit the buzzer before Red.

"Blue, what are you doing?"

"Oh come on! This is an easy one! We're on Snifit or Whiffit!"

"Nope!" Snifit shook his head.

"What? Of course we are! You and these stupid Snifits keep shouting it!"

The Snifit audience remained silent. One spit a miniature ball at Blue K. Kid. The host ignored the insult to his beloved audience and turned to Team Royal Green.

"So how about it? Think you know?"

"Faire Square, baby!" Koopa cheered. His team received five coins.

Team Royal Green - 45 coins  
Team W-Shell 45 coins

"Down to the wire! It's anyone's game, unless perhaps they both get the answer wrong? All righty! What is the name of this show?"

Blue K. Kid slammed his head on his team's table while Rosalina looked to Koopa. He nodded and she hit the button.

"Snifit or Whiffit."

"DINGDINGDINGDINGDING! Congratulations, Team Royal Green! You've won Snifit or Whiffit! You're all honorary Snifits in my book!" Snifit turned to face the other team. "As for you…"

Poison sprayed the K. Kids, and Snifits dragged them away.

Team Royal Green - 55  
Team K. Kid - 45

At that point, Bowser Jr. appeared over the center of the pavement star, sitting in his copter.

"All right, all right! That's enough of this show! Snifits, bring out all the losers!" Bowser Jr. ordered.

A bunch of Snifits brought out Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Toadette, Yoshi, Blue K. Kid, Red K. Kid, and Green K. Kid.

"You were all pathetic! Team K. Kid, when my dad got you back in the game, he didn't expect you to lose every single time! I knew your body was split in three, but not your brains too! He was watching this show on TV, and he's gonna be furious!"

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Red K. Kid asked.

"One of you is going to the dungeon, and then maybe the other two of you will shape up! And since Blue K. Kid is the one who blew it for his team, he goes!"

"What? No!"

"Yes!" Bowser Jr. taunted. "Nyarglebargle!"

Bowser Jr. pointed at Blue K. Kid, and he turned into two blue balls of light. Each flew into one of the remaining K. Kids.

"Now everybody return to your airships!"

Team Royal Green stood up and headed for the airships, as Snifits escorted all of the other remaining players to their own ships. Bowser Jr. flew after them, leaving Snifit and his audience alone.

"… Well thank you all for watching another exciting episode of…"

"SNIFIT OR WHIFFIT!"

"Remember to have your Goombas jumped on and ground pounded! Until next time!"

* * *

"Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Putting Team K. Kid back in the game isn't working out like I thought. But good thing I have _this_ to throw at them for next time!"

* * *

**Winners' Thoughts:**

"Wow! I knew watching all those episodes of Snifit or Whiffit would come in handy! Random trivia about Mario's adventures is my specialty!" - Koopa

"We've defeated one Koopa Kid. I just hope we can best the other two before it's too late." - Rosalina

"Woo! Winning streak has been reborn! … By the way, I'm not good at game shows." - Petey

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Stupid Blue Koopa Kid!" - Red K. Kid

"Now we gotta work even harder!" - Green K. Kid

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Remaining Players:** Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Yoshi, Toadette, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Red K. Kid, Green K. Kid  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Koopa Kid, Blooper, Boom-Boom, Daisy, Blue K. Kid

**Author's Notes:**

So I decided not to change the story's listed main characters after all. Can't spoil Mr. L existing, now can I? If anyone even remembers that I had planned that.

But anyway, hey! Blue K. Kid is out of the running, meaning only two Koopa Kids remain! And not to mention what happened with Mr. L… The game is changing, that's for sure. Just wait until you see what happens next time.

So it took me a long time to settle on where exactly this chapter will be located. I do have all the boards planned, but this one was giving me some trouble. I kept struggling to find concepts, but this is what I ended up with. I'd like to thank _Paper Mario: Sticker Star_ for this. Fun game, if flawed. I liked it a lot. From this point on, I'm going to have some more efficient planning so that writers' block won't be a problem.

I had a lot of fun with this one. I just might do a Snifit or Whiffit oneshot someday down the road. I may have to tweak the rules though. But even though I had fun writing, I'm worried it was a bit too complicated to follow. Sorry if it was.

There are quite a few other references to Mario's newest paper adventure, as well. See if you can spot them. And if you'll notice, there is a _Team Fortress 2_ reference (well more of a reference to one of its memes). Some of the songs are also references to _Stupid Mario Bros._ and _Sgt. Frog Abridged_ (by the Midnight Frogs).

And hey look, there weren't any mini games today.


	14. Flip Flop Through the Pages

**Review Responses:**

Elemental Queen - I'm happy that someone else enjoyed that game. And that you enjoyed the chapter. I got a Wii U in between first writing the chapter and finally posting it. I only have _Nintendo Land_, but I'm wanting _New Super Mario Bros. U_.

dragon19kyoshi - It's always fun to see if I can reference one of Mario's latest adventures when I can.

Pandamonium2 - I'm glad that you were able to enjoy this chapter more than the others. And as for the mistake, thanks for noticing. I made sure to fix it.

Moley Koopa - Yep, someone had to step in and be the useful one now that Daisy's gone. Of course this challenge won't be a game show, so he could be out of his element.

* * *

**Episode 14:** Flip Flop Through the Pages  
**Location:** Kamek's Library  
**Game:** Mario Party DS  
**Team Royal Green:** Koopa, Rosalina, Petey Piranha  
**Team W-Shell:** Yoshi, Toadette  
**Team Zero:** Waluigi, Dry Bowser  
**K. Kids Remaining:** 2/3

_**Story Time With Kamek**_

Kamek looked up from reading a book in a small room.

"Greetings. I am Kamek. Allow me to tell you a story. Ahem." Kamek cleared his throat and turned the page.

"Once upon a time, there was this evil king named Bowser. Bowser forced ten unlucky people and creatures to compete against one another in a city called Faire Square. They were forced to draw upon their knowledge of the adventures of an acquaintance they all had in common, all to entertain at least thirty Snifits. In the end, the average Koopa won for his plant friend and space princess friend, while the blue Koopa was removed from the game. But today's story is going to be… different."

Kamek closed the book and stood up. "We're going to write this next chapter together, while King Bowser is… preoccupied."

* * *

All Teams:

All of the players woke up in the middle of a library. Kamek had previously dealt with Mario and friends here before. Even though the players were not tiny, the library was still pretty huge.

"What the heck? What's going on?" Toadette asked. Kamek walked out from behind a shelf.

"Well nice of you all to wake up. King Bowser is… busy. So I'm in charge for today! To make things easier, I've put you all under a sleep spell and had you taken to my library.

"You're in charge?" Dry Bowser questioned.

"Yes, me!"

"Figures. When's Bowser gonna get back to hosting his own stupid game?"

"That's none of your concern! He's been very busy with catching Mr. L and looking for Junker!"

"Catching Mr. L?" Toadette asked. "Does that mean-"

"Yep! Kahaha! Don't expect any help from him from now on!" Kamek teased. "Anyway, today's is gonna be different! Because guess what! You're not on teams anymore!"

Everyone looked around. It was a big shock. First, Mr. L was confirmed to be captured, next they were no longer on teams.

"Wahaha! Now I don't have to-a stick by this bag of bones all the time!" laughed Waluigi.

Petey slouched. "Dang, now I can't hide behind my teammates."

Rosalina considered all of this. "So it's every player for themselves now?"

Kamek nodded. "Indeed. I'll congratulate you all for getting this far, but it's not over yet!"

Koopa looked around and asked the question no one else had asked. "So, uh, what do you want us to do today?"

"You're all going to write a story about me! Whichever ones I like the most win for today!"

"Yoshi?"

"Yes, there can be more than one winner. It's how I determine who gets into the second part of today's events. Now all of you! Go around the library and read some books for inspiration! In two hours, you're all to meet back here and tell me your stories!"

* * *

The Browsing:

Petey was standing alone in the fiction section.

"So… now I have to actually do everything for myself. Lame. Eh I'll just take a nap and wing it." the plant reasoned.

"Are you sure that would be wise?" Rosalina asked, coming from nowhere.

"Whoa! How'd you get there?"

"I was looking in this section of books. I know we're no longer working together, but we still can't let the Koopa Kids win this."

Petey slouched. "I'm a giant monster. My favorite things are eating, napping, and playing sports. I really don't have a chance with this, so I'm just gonna enjoy a nap."

Rosalina sighed. "Good practice for coping with being in Bowser's dungeon, I guess."

* * *

Yoshi was reading a storybook when Waluigi walked up.

"Waa! Give that to Waluigi!" the purple man demanded.

Yoshi shook his head.

"Waluigi hates you!"

* * *

Red and Green Koopa Kid were both reading a book together. Dry Bowser walked past them and took it for himself.

"Yoink! This is mine now!"

"Oh what, not enough books in the library for you, bonehead?" Green taunted.

Red started jumping. "Find your own book!"

* * *

Koopa was browsing a section of the shelves.

"Hmm… _101 Game Shows You Can Easily Recreate_… _How We Got Here: A Snifit Or Whiffit History_… _The Count's World_… _In the Darkness of Shadow Moses_? That… doesn't sound like it fits in with these…"

Toadette walked up to Koopa. "How's it going?"

"Not good, I'm not really sure what to do exactly…"

"Yeah me neither. I think Kamek just wanted us out of his hair for a while. I feel like a good story for him would appeal to his interests while… as much as I hate to say it, brownnosing him."

Koopa rubbed the back of his head. "I guess? It'd be hard though, no one really knows what he likes. It's like he's kept his tastes hidden just for this challenge!"

Toadette gave Koopa a weird look. "No… Princess Peach told me once. Kamek's just one of those people. You know, they only like things until a lot of people like them, then they stop."

"So should we read the hardest books to find?"

Toadette tapped her chin. "Hmm… I'd say it's more likely that we should read the books that no one would really think to read."

"Okay."

* * *

Kamek was reading a magazine on a lawn chair in the center of the library, when Toad walked up to him.

"So how're they doing?" asked the wizard. Toad twiddled his thumbs.

"Well… not great. Petey's taking a nap, Waluigi and Yoshi are fighting over a book, Dry Bowser is spending all of his time stealing more and more books from the Koopa Kids, and I don't even know where Toadette and Koopa went."

Kamek did not seem interested. "Well slacking just makes it easier to decide losers. Wait, what of the space princess?"

Toad's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! She's the only one still focused on the assignment. Out of the people I can find, anyway."

Kamek went back to reading. "You know, you're good at this. You should consider being one of my Toadies. They're about as successful at kidnapping babies as your people are at guarding Princess Peach. So it'd be similar."

"Um… thanks…" Toad said in response to the non-compliment.

* * *

Story Time:

Two hours had passed, and Kamek called everyone back to the center of the library.

"All right, let's get this over with." Kamek said. "Petey, since you obviously don't need to prepare, you must have a good story. You'll go first."

Petey waved a leaf. "How hard could it be?"

"First Petey will go, then Toadette, Waluigi, Green K. Kid, Yoshi, Dry Bowser, Rosalina, Koopa, and Red K. Kid. Get to it, leafy!"

* * *

Petey's Story:

_Once upon a time, there was a guy named Kamek. He fired spells out of his wand and made people read books. He also told Petey Piranha to go eat stuff in Shy Guy Jungle so that a sticker would land on his head. Little did he know, Petey was already going to eat there, so joke's on Kamek! The end._

* * *

Kamek was stunned. "That… was horrible."

"You try coming up with a story after taking a nap for two hours!"

"You weren't supposed to be napping!" shouted Kamek and Rosalina at once.

* * *

Toadette's Story:

_On a lukewarm day in the Jewelry Kingdom, a bunch of Snufits were listening to the famous band, Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. Then our hero Kamek came in and stomped them for listening to inferior music. He played a song that the Snufits had never even heard of, and was praised as a hero. From that point on, everyone listened to Kamek's musical advice. Fin._

* * *

Kamek stroked his chin. "Hmm… I like it. Too many people know about the Jewelry Kingdom, so I wouldn't just go there randomly. But otherwise, it's all right.

"Wahaha! Waluigi's a-got this in the bag!"

* * *

Waluigi's Story:

_Wahaha! So Kamek took a visit to Waluigi's Island! "Welcome to Waluigi's Island" said the great host, Waluigi. "What brings Kamek here?"_

_"Kamek would like to challenge Waluigi for ownership of his island!"_

_"Well tough! Because Waluigi owns this island! It is the home of both his taco stand and bridal boutique! If Kamek does not want tacos or know of any girls who want to get married, then be gone!"_

_"What if Kamek beats you in a game of Mario Kart?"_

_"Waluigi says no! He was left out of the last big race and needs to work on his skills! He would lose!"_

_And then because Kamek got mad, he a-turned Waluigi's tacos into flip-flops! Waluigi avenged his tacos, and punted Kamek into the ocean! And he lived Waaaa- ever after!_

* * *

Once more, Kamek was stunned. "Well… that was a story… Green Koopa Kid, don't disappoint me!"

"You can count on me, Kamek."

* * *

Green K. Kid's Story:

_So the Koopa Kids are just chillin' when they suddenly get hungry. The dudes look at each other and decide to hit the restaurant. But when they got there, this dude named Kamek came out and started rambling._

_Blue Koopa Kid said, "Hey man, you don't want to bore me to death, you'd rather have the red one."_

_So Kamek thought about it and let the Koopa Kid go. Then Red K. Kid came up and Kamek started trying to bore him. But Red K. Kid wouldn't have it._

_"Whoa, you sure you don't want the green one? He's more your type."_

_So Kamek thought about this one too, and let the Koopa Kid go. Then big bad Green Koopa Kid comes up and Kamek stops him. But Green K. Kid knows Kamek's tricks. He blasted Kamek with a green fireball and went on his way. Blue K. Kid and Red K. Kid paid for his lunch. The end._

* * *

Kamek was sitting at a table, with his head resting on it. Red K. Kid was staring in disbelief.

"I've made a horrible mistake by asking you all to tell stories. Yoshi, please save us from Green K. Kid's story." Kamek requested.

"Yoshi!"

* * *

Kamek's jaw almost seemed to touch the floor. The same could be said of everyone else, save for Yoshi, Petey, and Dry Bowser.

"How… how could you tell such a story with a straight face?" the wizard was bewildered.

"Wow… that story was almost as messed up as me…" Dry Bowser said, rubbing the back of his skull. "I almost don't even want to go next."

Toadette was shuddering. "Sheesh, Yoshi… I didn't think you could think of stuff like that. I'll have nightmares for weeks!"

"Did they ever find the body?" Petey asked.

"No! No more of this!" shouted Kamek. "Dry Bowser, tell your story! For the love of obscure music, tell your story!"

"Fine, fine…"

* * *

Dry Bowser's Story:

_Once upon a time, Bowser was such a cheating coward that when he finally ran out of ways to win his own game, he brought back a failed player and turned him into three players, with Kamek's help. Kamek felt bad about depriving dear ol' Dry Bowser of an honest victory, so he helped him win. Hint-hint._

* * *

Kamek kept a straight face. "No sell. Rosalina?"

* * *

Rosalina's Story:

_Once upon a time, a young Koopa boy named Kamek made a snowman. He felt lonely, so he brought the snowman to life with magic. Kamek didn't like him at first, but he grew to become good friends with the snowman. Kamek and the snowman played together all day long. But Kamek's dad didn't want him playing with snowmen when he could be studying magic._

_So Kamek said goodbye to his snowman and went back inside. But he kept looking out the window and back to his new friend. Enough was enough, Kamek's father was tired of this. So he went out and used his own magic to teleport the snowman far away, where Kamek would never see him again. Upset, Kamek had no choice but to continue his studies now. He then went on to become the court mage for the next in line for the Koopa Kingdom's throne- Bowser. The end._

* * *

Toadette and Koopa were sniffling a little.

"Oh Kamek, I'm so sorry!" Toadette cried.

"Uh… what? Dude, it's just some story she came up with." Petey told Toadette.

"Yeah, it's just a story… nothing… nothing more than a story…" Kamek seemed distracted. He sighed. "Red K. Kid, tell your train wreck of a story."

"Well forget you too, Kamek!"

* * *

Red K. Kid's Story:

_Kamek went for a stroll in Neo Bowser City. Then he got run over by two trains at the same time! A train wreck! There! Is that what you wanted, Kamek?_

* * *

"… No." Kamek answered bluntly. "Ugh… Koopa, get this over with."

Koopa prepped himself. "All right, here goes!"

* * *

Koopa's Story:

_Kamek. … That is all._

* * *

Kamek was flabbergasted. "That… that was it?"

Koopa shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else without putting in something you'd hate!"

Kamek stopped to consider this. "… Good idea. All right. I will now rank your stories!"

Toad appeared and started doing a drum roll.

**Kamek's Favorite Stories:**  
_1. Koopa Troopa_  
_2. Rosalina_  
_3. Toadette_  
_4. Green K. Kid_  
_5. Yoshi_  
_6. Waluigi_  
_7. Dry Bowser_  
_8. Petey Piranha_  
_9. Red K. Kid_

"Koopa, Rosalina, Toadette, and Green K. Kid may move on to the next round." Toad announced.

"_What_?" Dry Bowser roared in disbelief. "How did Koopa's story beat anyone's?"

Kamek shrugged. "He knows my tastes. The rest of you are to wait right here until we're done for today!" Kamek waved his wand. Yoshi, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Petey, and Red K. Kid were all trapped by a pyramid of energy. Then the wizard turned to the other four players. "Follow me."

* * *

Kamek, Koopa, Toadette, Rosalina, and Green K. Kid were standing in another part of the library. Toadette jumped to get Rosalina's attention. The princess leaned down to hear what Toadette had to say.

"Maybe this can be our chance to get rid of Green Koopa Kid!" Toadette whispered. Rosalina nodded.

"Good idea."

"Ahem!" Kamek cleared his throat. "It's now time for the real test! You're all gonna play a game!"

Toad floated down in his copter. "It's time to fight against Kamek!"

"That doesn't make any sense. Why?" Green K. Kid asked.

"Because! I'm telling these stories at my high school reunion, and I don't need any of you telling anyone that I'm just stealing stories! Time to get rid of the evidence!"

"What?" Toadette was awestruck. "So this whole challenge was just to help you because you're too lazy to impress your old classmates? Sheesh!"

"Well there's the possibility that I might not win. I guess I might as well offer something…" Kamek reached into his robes and pulled out a coupon with Bowser's insignia. "A 'Get Out of Dungeon Free' coupon. Flash this baby at the end of the day, and you're immune to being sent to the dungeon!"

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"Though… it's not like any of you are going to be able to use it! I'll crush you all!"

* * *

Koopa  
Vs.  
Toadette  
Vs.  
Rosalina  
Vs.  
Green K. Kid  
Vs.  
Kamek

Game: Flip Slap  
Players: Koopa, Toadette, Rosalina, Green K. Kid  
Instructions: Kamek's put flip-flops on your feet with magic! If you try jumping on him, it'll be weaker, but it's his only weakness! Try to jump on him as often as possible while avoiding his spells!  
Controls: Joystick (move), A (jump), A+A (ground pound)  
Tip: "You're over a pit of lava, so one drop and you're out!"

Kamek waved his wand. His broom appeared, and he boarded. Then the whole library, minus the area of the floor they were all on, disappeared. An abyss of lava remained along with the players' platform, and all of the characters were suddenly wearing flip-flops.

"Let's see you jump on me now!"

_START!_

Kamek started floating away from the edge of the platform, firing magic spells from the safety of his broom.

"Ka ha ha!"

"You think you're so tough, firing from all the way over there!" Green K. Kid taunted. Luckily, Kamek floated more inward, to somewhere slightly above the platform. He started charging a big spell.

"Now!" Rosalina cried. Everyone started jumping on him. It did not do much damage, thanks to the flip-flops, but Kamek still felt pain.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! Quit it! Cease! Discontinue!"

Everyone but Koopa was having a go at Kamek, until the wizard spun around, knocking everyone off and disappearing. Rosalina was knocked into the lava.

"Oh no!"

A spare broom flew by and placed her in a cage. Kamek went back to firing at the players, until he got back within reach and started taking more hits. After taking some more hits, he spun around again, though this time no one was sent into the lava.

Kamek reappeared over the abyss and started firing some more, continuing another round. After a while, he was jumped on some more, and he was at wit's end.

"Kerrrr! That's enough!" roared Kamek.

Koopa: 6 points  
Toadette: 13 points  
Rosalina: (Disqualified)  
Green K. Kid: 12 points

Kamek flew away, and then soared across the platform, sprinkling it with magic. He flew across a second time, and his spell was complete. The platform was now icy and slippery.

"Oh man!" Koopa started struggling to stand up. Kamek had already returned to his position and started firing more spells at the party. With his two left feet, Koopa was hit first and slid closer to the edge.

Toadette shook her fist. "You big bully!"

"I try."

Kamek kept firing. Due to his own clumsiness, Koopa kept sliding around until he slipped and landed on his shell. One spell from Kamek sent him over the edge and into the lava.

"OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN-" screamed Koopa, until a broom rescued him and carried him into the cage with Rosalina.

"Haha! Serves him right!" taunted Green K. Kid. He got blasted with a spell.

"Serves _you_ right!" Toadette was now the one taunting, and she also got hit with a spell.

"Ka ha ha!" Kamek laughed as he flew into range. He started readying more spells, but Green K. Kid recovered from being hit and started jumping on Kamek. "Yow! Ouch! No! Stop! Desist!"

"Oww…" Toadette got up from being hit and noticed Green K. Kid jumping on Kamek. She quickly ran over and joined in, and Kamek shortly disappeared.

"I'm gonna get you two!" screamed the Magikoopa. He kept firing more spells, but Toadette and Green K. Kid kept dodging. "Krrrrr!"

Kamek floated inward again, with a big spell being charged. Green K. Kid ran up to him and ground pounded, and Kamek was finally defeated.

"Kaaaaaa!"

_FINISH!_

Koopa: (Disqualified)  
Toadette: 16 points  
Rosalina: (Disqualified)  
Green K. Kid: 19 points

* * *

Kamek fell off his broom and onto his back. The library changed back to normal, and everyone was free.

"I'm… I'm just gonna take a nap… _Zzzz_…"

Toad floated back down in his copter. "I'm sorry sis, but Green K. Kid scored more points than you. I'm afraid he's won the boss game and immunity."

"Oh no!"

"Righteous! Lay it on me!" The scoundrel went over to Kamek's body and snatched the coupon.

Petey, Waluigi, Red K. Kid, Yoshi, and Waluigi all joined the others.

"So waaa-t happens next?" the purple man asked.

"This!" Bowser roared. He flew in on his copter and jumped out in front of everyone. "What's going on here? I leave Kamek in charge for one day, and you all beat him up?"

Rosalina shook her head. "He made the objective of the game to beat him in a boss battle. We had no choice."

"Grrr! Curse Kamek for being so weird! Well anyway, I heard something about Green K. Kid winning? Well good for you, you actually managed not to mess up!"

Koopa raised his hand. "So are we still off our teams?"

"Yes! You're all against each other now, Kamek was right about that! You're all sharing an airship from now on! We're all heading back to my castle! When we get there, all of you except for Green K. Kid are to report to my throne room! Now let's move!"

Everyone started leaving. Rosalina quickly stopped to look behind at Kamek's unconscious body. She sighed sadly and followed the others.

* * *

Bowser's Throne:

Bowser sat on his throne. Toad and Bowser Jr. were flanking him.

"All right, take these!" Toad announced. He handed out one small, white star each to Koopa, Petey, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Dry Bowser, Waluigi, and Red K. Kid. "Wish upon these Mini Stars for who you want to be sent to the dungeon!"

Everyone took the time to wish upon their stars. After they were done, all of the mini stars floated above Red K. Kid, Petey, and Yoshi.

"Huh?" the plant asked.

"Hmm…" Bowser Jr. started focusing. "Petey has one Mini Star… Red K. Kid has two… and Yoshi has four! Yoshi's out!"

"Waaah!" Yoshi squealed. Toadette gasped.

"But why?"

Koopa cowered away. "I wanted to vote for Red K. Kid… but Yoshi's story just creeped me out."

Petey, Waluigi, and Red K. Kid nodded in agreement. Bowser started laughing.

"Bwahaha! All right, Yoshi goes to the dungeon!"

A warp pipe appeared under Yoshi.

"Owowowow!"

"Yoshi, no! Now I'm all alone!" Toadette cried. Bowser Jr. shook his head.

"No, you were alone ever since Kamek dissolved the teams!"

"But don't worry," Bowser started, "I actually have someone here who's willing to fill the void! Come on out!"

Mr. L dropped down between Bowser and the players.

"Mr. L?" Waluigi asked.

"Don't wear it out." the Green Thunder answered.

"He's my new minion! You remember how he made things easier for you? Well instead, now he's gonna make things harder for all of you whenever he can! Bwahahaha!"

"Nyeehehe!" Bowser Jr. joined in the laughing.

"Now get to your room!" Bowser ordered. Everyone ran off to their rooms. Toad hung his head in shame. Then Bandit peeked out from behind Bowser's throne.

"There's that green guy!" the thief said aloud. Bowser, his son, Toad, and Mr. L all turned around.

"Hey! You're that chump who took my Junker!"

"Uhhh-" Bandit was at a loss for words.

"You're about to spend a very long time in my dungeon!"

Bandit panicked. "But, uh, I'm allergic to dungeons! Uhh-" At that point, Koopatrols came in and grabbed him. "Oh please! Please don't make me go to the dungeon!"

Bowser thought about this.

"Hmm… Okay, I won't take you to the dungeon… one on condition."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to play in my game! And if you win, I get to make a wish on the Celebration Star! And then I won't throw you in my dungeon!"

"Really? Deal! Whatever!" Bandit begged. Bowser nodded, and the Koopatrols took him to the room with the rest of the players. Bowser sat down and sighed.

"So I'm back up to three inserts, got Mr. L doing my bidding, and we've finally found where Junker has been! Things are going my way! Bwahahaha!"

* * *

Kamek woke up, all alone in the library.

"… Hello? Is anyone still here? … King Bowser? … Nuts."

* * *

**Winner's Thoughts:**

"Score one for the K. Kids!" - Green K. Kid

**Losers' Thoughts:**

"Man, today was weird." - Koopa

"I've told stories for years, so I'm used to it. But I just want Petey to realize what we're all up against." - Rosalina

"Man Yoshi's story was messed up. And I don't mean the game for N64. It was all right." - Petey

"I'll miss Yoshi, even if he did creep me out with his story." - Toadette

"Wahaha! Waluigi's still here!" - Waluigi

"Stupid, lousy, no-good Koopa Kids!" - Dry Bowser

"Stupid, lousy, no-good Dry Bowser!" - Red K. Kid

"So… Now what?" - Bandit

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Remaining Players:** Koopa, Rosalina, Petey, Toadette, Waluigi, Dry Bowser, Red K. Kid, Green K. Kid, Bandit  
**Losers:** Wario, Luigi, Birdo, King Boo, Shy Guy, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Koopa Kid, Blooper, Boom-Boom, Daisy, Blue K. Kid, Yoshi

**Author's Notes:**

Well, there's today's chapter, and a goodbye to Yoshi. I thought it'd be funny to keep his story out of character and unexplored. I also realized I could use that to have him sent to the dungeon. I like Yoshi, but he's more or less a non-talker, and those aren't fun to write.

Bandit's joined the game! Originally, I was thinking of having Mr. L do it, but I changed my mind at the last minute. Not only that, but Bandit's playing for Bowser! Not to the extent that the K. Kids are, but still. Though as remains of my old plans, Mr. L is still around, but now he's also working for Bowser for some reason! What could he have done to get Mr. L to switch sides?

In addition, no more teams! Everyone's now by themselves. I've been waiting for this chapter for that reason. During the book browsing, I wrote at least one bit for every character to interact with someone who wasn't on their team (other than Petey and Rosalina). That's to hammer in the message that the teams are dissolved. No more Royal Greens, W-Shells, or Zeroes. The Koopa Kids aren't really on a team, but they still like to stick together for Bowser's sake.

I'm not sure how to explain Rosalina's story for Kamek. I was listening to her course's music in _Mario Kart 7_ and remembered that it was an ice level. Then it just kind of went from there. As a small, short piece on Kamek in a sympathetic light, I like it. I also made Kamek kind of a hipster, since he was called that in _Sticker Star_. If those exist in Mario's world, then by golly I am using it. I don't really know much about hipsters other than the stereotypical "I like things only before everyone else does" shtick, so if any of you are intimate with their culture, forgive me if I get any details wrong.

Overall, Kamek's become more fun to write. In this story, he was just sort of a filler "hey someone should talk to Bowser" character. But he's been appearing more and more in games, and he made an impression on me in _Sticker Star_, so I gave him some limelight in this chapter. A lot of this story was improvised, so there is a chance that I might've had Kamek instead of Boom-Boom at the start of the story, if I had considered it.

One of the books that Koopa was browsing (_The Count's World_) is a reference to one of my favorite series of fan fiction on this site. I'd give them a read, they center on Count Bleck and his minions. Another book is a reference to the _Metal Gear_ games.


End file.
